When Two Eras meet
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: Looks like trouble's stirring up again! This time, two eras clash! THe modern era, and the three Kingdoms Era! How will this end up? Chaos, that's what... just read it, please, I really suck at summaries. Sequel ? to "WHen Two Worlds Meet APH X FFXII
1. Chapter 1

A/N: JESUS, I'M REALLY DOING THIS! Feel lucky, you lucky, lucky people... Hehe, so! I've decided to make a Dynasty Warriors crossover for my sequel (?) to my story: When Two Worlds Meet (Hetalia X FFXIII, go look at it if you want to) Oh, and read the A/N at the bottom, it's **IMPORTANT**!

OK, so... nothing much to say right now, so LET'S GET THIS SHIT ON!

Warning: Umm... watch out for OOC-ness, especially for the DW guys. Typos, and misstypos, and all that... just watch out, ok? Oh, and HUGE possibility of cussing, so beware...

Disclaimer: You guys all know I don't own the two... why would I make this in the first place anyway?

Right, then! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When two Eras meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.1: Lu Xun meets South Korea! Let the groping begin!**

Lu Xun.

A young brunette, who is currently one of the stratigists of Wu. A very sharp kid with a keen mind and a quick wit. He does still posses that little childishness in him, but hey, he's still young, so cut him some slack, 'kay?

He's currently lying asleep in his room, peacfull looking. Wait a second...

Was he really sleeping in his room? And... that's not a bed, I think...

He suddenly opened his eyes. He does this sometimes, waking up at night at the most random moments. But, damn, was he wishing to still be asleep right now...

One thing that suprised him was that he's not on his bed right now, but on the floor. The other thing was this; This place doesn't seem like his room. At all.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked to himself. It's safe to assume he's somewhere else, but where?

Lu Xun rose to his feet, his robe waving slightly at the movement. Yes, he is wearing a robe, even when he's asleep. He needs to stratigize for battles, and work late, so when he got to his room, he usually just falls down on his bed, and fall asleep immedietly, not caring what he's wearing right then. Man, kid's livin' a busy life.

But enough about that. He whipped his head around, examining the area. But this place is so dimmly lit, well not lit at all, that all he could make out is the fact that this is a bedroom. He could also see an outline of a door, the only door in here, which led outside. He decided to walk towards it. After stumbling on a few things, and nearly falling a few times, he finally reached the door. He nearly fell in front of it though, so he grabbed onto the wall to regain his balance. He, in the process, also moved something. A 'click' sound can be heard, and suddenly the lights went on.

He didn't know what it was, but the thing he clicked just now was a light-switch. (OK, I KNOW for sure that light switches doesn't exist at Lu Xun's time... They were still using lanterns and torches, right?)

Anyway, he decided not to ponder over what the hell just happened, and decided to go outside. And when he got there, it was the same thing, only this time the hallway he entered is slightly lit from the light coming from the room he exited just now. He decided not to take any chances though, and decided to close the door behind him, the light that illuminated part of the hallway fading as the door closed. He's a little too paranoid right now, and so he started walking is the darkness. That is, until the light in the hallway turned on, and he could hear someone talking.

"Yeah... yeah, okay! So, next meeting, my place, 1 week. Okay, I got it- Okay!"

Lu Xun's eyes widened. What's this about a meeting? And who was the man talking to? Or rather, who was talking just now?

"Shoot... so someone really does live in this place... Ugh, Obviously!" Lu Xun said, in a whisper. He then turned the other way around, but the sound his boots made stopped him. With every step he made, he realized, the boots make a sound. This is bad. This house seemed almost empty, aside from him and the strange man. The sound his boots makes can echo and easily be heard by that man. Then, Lu Xun heard the man's voice again, this time it seemed to be directed at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

South Korea heard a 'click' noise coming from down the hallway, but it wasn't from him. He's alone right now, so no one else could've made that noise. Unless...

"Hey, is someone there?" Korea half said, half shouted. His noise echoed right back at him in the empty hallway. Ok, this was starting to get a little creepy. He decided to walk into the hallway, whipping his head left and right, examining the halway, then he spotted something.

A small body dressed in a red, orangish coloured robe. He walked closer, and gasped.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU!" Korea shouted, then proceded to grab onto the closest thing he could grab and use as a weapon, which is apparently a vase. Well, it is better off than nothing. The frail looking man turned aroud quickly, only to be met face-to-face with a big vase. Literlarly face-to-face.

-PRANG~!-

Lu Xun fell onto the floor, his face littered with soil and some parts of the poor plant on him... What a shame...

He wiped his eyes clean of the soil, and opened his eyes a little. He looked up, but jumped when he saw the man whose standing right in front of him. The man looked to be wearing a robe; a white one, with a blue layer on his torso. He's also wearing light, white leather boots.

South Korea kept his shocked look, but then it faded into a perverted smirk. '_Aww, how could I ruin such a _cute_ face like that? It's just like aniki's, da ze~,'_ and with that, his hands felt a familiar itch.

'_Oh no... nonononononoNO! HOW am I going to get OUT of this? Think, Xun, THINK!' _Lu Xun said to himself. The shock of getting caught this early made him not able to think that straight anymore. As in; He's panicking right now, trying to get out of this mess. But, before he knew it, he felt something on his chest... is that a HAND?

"Your breasts are MINE, da-ze~!" Korea shouted in enjoyment, feeling rather satisfied with what's he's doing right now.

"AAH!" Lu Xun shouted, and kicked Korea on the face simultamiously before he could do anything else to him. Now, it was Korea's turn to mend his eyes. When he was done rubbing it to ease the pain, he opened it a little. Lu Xun didn't notice this, but Korea's strand of hair that formed a strange curl a.k.a his ahoge, has a face, and is now mimicing Korea's hurt expresion. When Korea's eyes opened a little wider, Lu Xun backed off a little bit more, just enough to keep the distance between them.

"Who-who are you...?" Lu Xun said, face deep red, just like Spain's tomatoes. Korea looked at him, eyes fully opened now, and then he closed them again, both eyebrows arched upwards, and a embarresed looking smirk on his face.

"Heh, I should be asking you that... But, I'm Korea. SOUTH Korea. Pleased to meet you," Korea said, scartching the back of his neck. Lu Xun just look confused at him. 'South Korea'? Ok, that didn't sound like a name, but more like a Country's name.

"Umm, excuse me? Stop joking around. Really, who are you?" Lu Xun said, still looking confused at him.

"I'm not joking. My name IS South Korea. I'm serious. DEAD serious," Korea said, seemingly serious this time, and he also stressed the word 'Dead' at the last sentence. "I'm a personification of a nation! The personification of South Korea," Korea said, raising one hand up, a happy expresion on his face. Lu Xun arched an eyebrow upwards. He seemed really serious.

"Alright, then, your turn! Who are you and where did you come from? Last I checked, all the doors and windows are locked. And I live alone, y'know," Korea said, a weird expression on his face.

Lu Xun inhaled deeply, and then exhaled though his mouth. "Alright, then... where should I start?" He said, then he began explaining everything.

...

...

...

"Oh, I see," Korea said. Lu Xun seemed to be relived he understood, yet quite suprised as well. How did he take this in so easily? His story was to weird even for him.

"And if your wondering why I was able to understand all this, well, somethig like this happened before. England, or rather, Sealand must've done something again...," South Korea said, but mumbled the last part to himself. Lu Xun seemed to have heard it, though, an asked,"what?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Anyway, later at the meeting, we should see England! He's a nation too, but he knows a lot more about this stuff than I do. But, you'll have to wait one week until we hold the next meeting, which'll be held right here," Korea said, smiling,"And your story's sounds like the Three Kingdoms Era of China, my aniki!" Korea said, putting on that trademark, happy look on his face.

"Oh? It's because I am from the—WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT ERA AM I IN RIGHT NOW? WHAT YEAR IS THIS?" Lu Xun suddenly blurted out. Something about Korea saying something about the Three Kingdom's Era, and this whole house doesn't seem to fit. What he heard next struck him as an idiot. Hard.

"Your in the modern era, second millenia, 2012. Basically, If you said that you are from the Three Kingdoms era, then you moved into the future. WAY into the future," Korea said.

Lu Xun just looked dumbfoudedly at him. _What?_

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu Palace, some random corridor...<p>

"Lu Xun!"

A scream can be heard outside of the hall. Ling Tong is now in search of Lu Xun, as Zhou Yu ordered him to.

'_Damn, where did that kid go?'_ He thought to himself, then saw Gan Ning walking towards him.

"Any luck?" Ling Tong asked.

"Nope," Gan Ning said, and shrugged, then went off to search some more.

Ling Tong sighed. This was going to be a long search... but somehow, he has this feeling that they won't be able to find him no matter how much ther searched. Well, time to deal with another rant from Zhou Yu.

Korea's House, Seoul, South Korea (duh...)

* * *

><p>Korea is now preparing dinner for the two. And Lu Xun is still sitting on the sofa in the living room, trying to comprehend what Korea said just now.<p>

'_Second millenia? 2012?' _Lu Xun thought.

Korea stood there, looking blankly at the young stratigist.

-To be continiued-

A/N: OK! Time for torturing some DW characters! By the way, guys, this will be sorta like a request kinda fic. Only thing you need to do is, like in the fic which this is a sequel of, is to choose which characters from the DW universe will meet what character from the Hetalia universe. This is not a requet fic, though, but you can give me suggestions for the story as well, if you want to. So basically, just vote one character and which charater from the APH universe he/she'll meet with. And in this fic, you can pick 2 characters from the DW universe (ex. Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang meeting Russia) Like that!

Lastly, sorry if my writting is a little dull... I haven't written in a while! And yay, new record! 2000 or so words!

So, send in those reviews if you want this to be continiued! Oh, and you can't pick the following characters from the Hetalia universe, since I already used them in my last fic (When Two worlds meet). No need to make a list I guess, 'cus it's the Axis Powers + the allies. Yep, you can't use them.

Also, this is not Wu centric. You can send in other characters from Wei and Shu too. Hell, you can even send Lu Bu in if you want to!

Ok, so I hope you get that. Please R&R, and see you next chap! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Guo Jia&Sima Zhao meets Viet

A/N: Hi, again! 3 reviews... Thanks! Anyway, this time, since no one voted who will meet the character they chose to send in to the Hetalia universe, I'll decide for myself. Don't worry, if you really don't know then I can decide for you. Alrighty, then, let's start!

Warning&Disclaimer: Ok, MASSIVE AMMOUNT OF OOC-NESS FOR THE DW CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER FROM WHAT I CAN SEE! The rest are the same, just watch out for the MASSIVE POTENTIAL OF OOC-NESS! As for the disclaimer, read the last chapter.

Alright... Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When Two Eras Meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.2: Gou Jia and Sima Zhao meets Vietnam! Get ready to start flirting, Guo Jia! (what...?)**

Vietnam's house, front yard...

A girl is now sitting in her front yard, taking in the view of it. 'It looks magnificent' is all she could think. This place was like a mini garden. A traditional one. It also seemed like a small farm. Her back yard is bigger than this, and it still looks like a farm. Yes, she planted a few plants; carrots, and maybe some vegetables here and there. While outside of her house, is a real farm, a rice patty actually. Yes, everyone, it's Vietnam! The strong-headed girl is taking in the view of her home, after working in her farm with the others when she heard a "THUD"

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house-Bedroom...<p>

"Argh!"

Two people can be seen in the room. They both looked nothing like the Vietnamese, they look more like-Wait a second...

Who are they, again?

"Argh, get off of me! I can't breathe!" One person, on the bottom on the pile said, while trying to push the other man off of him, but to no avail.

"Ok, ok! Sorry...," The man on the top of the pile said, then got off of the other man.

The man that was crushed just now stood up, arching his back forward, trying to stretch himself. "Oww, my back...," He said. The man has a blonde (I think it's blonde) hair, tied and made into a bud, while he wears a sort of jacket, with sttring buttons just below his torso as an outer clothing, while for his inner clothing, he wears a sort of blue cloth (I don't know what it is!), with a shirt that has a navy-style collar below it. He wears black leggings, and boots, and also a belt with a blue cloth hanging from it, reaching just to his ankles.

That man then turned to look at the other man who was on top of him just now.

"...Are you alright?" The blonde haired man said, seemingly reluctant to say what he said just now.

"Hmph... yeah, I'm alright," Said the other man. "Thanks for your concern, Guo Jia, but I think we have better things to worry about," the other man, also known as Sima Zhao said, while standing up. He's wearing a blue-robe, which reaches just above his knees, an opening made at his torso, revealing his chest. He has a shoulder-protector on each shoulder, with a cloth hanging from the left one. His spiky brown hair moving slightly from the wind-

Wind?

"Wait... the window's open! Close it! CLOSE IT!" Guo Jia said, which nearly sounded like a hiss, while pointing at the open window in the room, a panicked look on his face.

"Huh?" Sima Zhao said.

"I said CLOSE THE WINDOW!" Guo Jia said, stressing each word he said. Sima Zhao then shrugged, and closed the window.

"Ok, " Sima Zhao said, placing his back againts the wall ,"What're we going to do now? I'm thinking of searching the whole place."

"What! Are you crazy? ...But, then again, maybe we should... Alright, just—" Before Guo Jia could finish his sentence, they heard a sudden noise from the door.

The dorknob moved. The door's opening.

Sima Zhao and Guo Jia just stood there, until a girl, which looks to be the owner of the house came in.

"H-Wha-," But the girl couldn't finish her sentence. Well, how could she, when she just discovered two boys, just standing there, in _her_ _bedroom_?

"A-A, we-we could explain...," Guo Jia said, raising his hand in defense, knowing what most girls do when this happens. But, before he could finish what he was about to say, the girl's look changed from that of shock to utter_ anger_. Paddle ready and held tightly, she walked a bit towards them, then...

"What are you doing here...?" The girl hissed. The two boys moved back a bit, but the girl kept walking towards them.

"**GET OUT!**" The girl said, raising her paddle, then swings it with all her might at the guy who is in front of her. Unfortunatley, that man was Guo Jia, and he received a good hit from the paddle. His head throbbed from the pain, but before he could reach up to rub his head, another blow came. Then the beating started. The girl started to swing her paddle wildly at the two men, each shot hitting them either at their heads, or faces, or even their body. Soon, the girl grew tired, but had just a bit more strength to deal a couple of blows to these guys. Before she could swing her paddle, though, she heard one of them scream "STOP!"

And she did. She lowered her paddle, but still gripping it tightly.

"Who...are...you," the girl said, while panting, but still in a venemous tone.

"Hey, we should be asking questions here! Tell us who you are! And where are we?" Sima Zhao spoke up, one hand raised in defense, while the other one rubbing his head.

"Hah... fine. My name is Vietnam. I'm sure you've heard of my nation?" Vietnam said, still keeping her serious look.

"Wha... that's a weird name, " Guo Jia said, but then froze. Vietnam's face, again turned into a scowl.

"What did you say...?" Vietnam hissed again. She tighetned her grip on the paddle.

"N-Nothing! Nothing!" Guo Jia said, raising both of his arms in defense.

"Hmph. Good. So, I'll ask again. Who are you?" Vietnam asked, keeping the serious look on her face, but one eyebrow arched upwards.

"Alright, we'll tell you... but where should we start...?" Guo Jia said, his finger cupping his chin, thinking.

"Wait, what are we even going to TELL her?" Sima Zhao said, a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Shut up! I'm thinking," Guo Jia said, looking coldly at him.

...

...

...

"...I see," Vietnam said, looking thoughtfull. "An incident like this happened before to a few of my fellow nations," Vietnam said, smiling at them for the first time. "If you want to, you can stay at my house for a while," she said.

"Well, then, if that really is okay with you, m'lady, we'll stay here," Guo Jia said, attempting to flirt with her.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind at all! Just don't act like France, okay? Huhuhu," Vietnam said, in the sweetest tone she could muster, but still has that tint of malice in it.

"O...kay," Guo Jia said, looking to the side. He then noticed Sima Zhao's expresion. He looked serious.

"What's wrong, Sima Zhao?" Guo Jia asked, suddenly turning serious himself.

"Hmm... Um, Vietnam?" Sima Zhao asked.

"Yes," Vietnam replied.

"How do we even get back to our world? And, what date is it today?" Sima Zhao asked.

"Well, about getting back to your own world... there will be a world meeting held in Korea's place. You can ask our fellow nation, England, there. As for the date... your in a diffrent era, from what you explained to me just now. You are no longer in the three kingdom's era," Vietnam explained.

"What?" Guo Jia asked ,"Then, what era are we in?" He continiued.

"You are in the modern era, 2012. Right now, is the 5th of June,I think," Vietnam said, in a straight face.

The two men just looked dumbfoundedly at each other.

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Zhou Yu's room...<p>

"Yu, are you alright...?" Xiao Qiao asked, worried for her husband.

"Huh? Oh, Xiao... don't worry, I'm alright," Zhou Yu said, smiling at his beloved wife. He then heard a knock from the door. "You may enter," Zhou Yu said, and the door opened, revealing the nervous Ling Tong and Gan Ning.

"M-Master Zhou Yu...," Ling Tong said, stuttering slightly, which made Zhou Yu confused. "We... uh, we... can't find Lu Xun," Ling Tong said. As he finished those words, Zhou Yu's face turned into a scowl. Xiao retreated from the room, knowing full well what will happen. And then, the rant started. It started with a simple question;

"Why can't you find him?"

"W-Well, " Ling Tong said, but then Yu bursted out and started ranting. This wasn't like him, yes, but this was about his student, so, why wouldn't he get mad?

The rant went on for a good 2 hours or so, that will leave them both in a mind-fucked sort of state for quite a long while.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Jin...<p>

"Ukh, where is he?" Wang Yuanji thought out loud. She and Sima Zhao's brother, Sima Shi, are currently searching for him. She then came across Sima Yi in one of the corridors of the palace.

"My Lord, have you seen Sima Zhao?" Wang Yuanji asked, bowing her head slightly.

"Hmm? No, why?" Sima Yi asked, then something hit him.

"Hold on..," He said, then went off.

"Arrgh, WHERE ARE YOU, DAMN IT!" Wang Yuanji blurted out suddenly, frustrated with the search.

Sima Shi, who, by coincidendce, is in the same corridor as Wang Yuanji, just stood there, looking blankly at her.

* * *

><p>South Korea's house...<p>

"AAARGH!" Lu Xun screamed. Korea, people, has once again succesfuly groped Lu Xun. But, just like always, Lu Xun would give him a swift kick on the face.

"Damn, don't DO THAT!" Lu Xun said, face beet red.

"Awww..., but your so CUTE!" Korea said, lying there on the floor. Lu Xun's face just turned even redder.

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house, front yard.<p>

Vietnam, Guo Jia, and Sima Zhao has just finished working in the farm, and they're now carrying the produce they have back to Vietnam's house.

"So, this is what you do everyday?" Guo Jia said.

"Yes. And if your thinking of flirting with me, I have my paddle ready with me at all times," Vietnam said, not looking at him.

Guo Jia just kept on walking, looking slightly embarresed.

-To be continiued-

* * *

><p>Ok! Mmmm, that got my back... littelarly, it's aching now, my back... and sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm kind of facing a writer's block right now... hehe... So, as always, VOTE! I NEED THEM VOTES! Okay, that's all from me! Till next time, bye~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Ma Chao&Dai meets with Canada

A/N: Yo! Sorry for the long delay, but at least I'm doing it now. I'm doing this at school (in math class, in fact, since my math teacher isn't here right now), so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in here, but I'll try my best to edit this out.

Warning and Disclaimer: SAME AS LAST CHAPTER!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When Two Eras Meet... Wait, WHAT!<strong>

**C.3: Ma Chao and Ma Dai meets Canada! Hmm...**

Canada's House back yard

Or, maybe not a back yard. Canada's house has no backyard, after all it is situated in a mountain; a lush one.

Trees are everywhere, mostly maple trees, making this a suitible enviorment for Kumajirou, Canada's polar bear friend to live in. And here, in a house made of wood, stands Canada himself, looking proudly at his supposed "back yard". He's "harvesting" maple syrup right now from the maple trees, and he just got a bucket full of it! Congradulations , Canada! 'Maple season came suprisingly fast this year,' Canada thought, but his train of thought was cut of when he heard a sudden yelp from his polar bear friend deep in the woods...

* * *

><p>Some radom clearing deep in the woods...<p>

"Shut up, you dumb bear!"

"Umm... Chao?"

"WHAT?" Ma Chao hissed at his brother (ok, I know they're brothers, since they're from the SAME family) who looked at the bear akwardly. Ma Dai then turned to look at his brother again.

"Where are we? I've never seen a bear like that before," Ma Dai said, pointing at the white, poor polar bear. Ma Chao then loosened his grip on the bear, but then it scrambled off, running somewhere.

"Wha- HEY!" Chao said, and ran off, chasing the bear. Ma Dai then soon followed.

* * *

><p>Canada's house, back yard...<p>

Canada turned to the direction of the yelp. It sounded like Kumakichi! Wait, no that wasn't right... Kumanrou... no, not even close... Gah, whatever, it came from his polar bear friend! Canada then went down the steps and started going into the forest, when he saw a silloueth. At first he couldn't really make out what it was, but as it came closer, it became clearer. That's Kumasan! Wait, Gah, that's not it either!

"Kumajirou!" Finally, Canada remembered his polar bear friend's name. Kuma jirou then leaped into the air and gives his owner a bear hug. A really hard one, too.

"Hey... stop- I can't..- breathe... Kuma- Ji...san" And as Canada said those words, Kumajirou let go of Canada then gave him a good smack on the head. Drat, he forgot the polar bear's name again!

"Oww, what was that for?" Canada said, rubbing his head. The polar bear just responded with a scowl.

* * *

><p>Inside the woods...<p>

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The two Mas, Chao and Dai, are currently chasing after the bear. Luckly, at least for them, the bear left it's foot prints open for everyone to see, making it easier for them to track it down.

They then ended up in front of a small house, made of wood, where they spotted someone along with the bear. That person looked at them, eyes wide.

"Who-" Ma Dai said, but then got cut off when Canada said his signature pun.

"MAPLE!"

"What...?" Ma Chao said, confused at the sudden outburst. Ma Dai just looked at the man, but then spotted the bear next to him. But, instead of saying anything, he just stood there, looking at the bear with a face that's clearly saying 'Wow-your-an-akward-looking-bear-mind-if-I-pet-you-or-something-?-' The polar bear craweld closer to his master and just his there, trying to get away from Ma Dai's gaze.

"U-umm... who-who are you...?" Canada asked hesitantly, shaking. Ma Chao sighed and decided that they should introduce themselves. Or rather _he _should introduce them both, as Ma Dai is currently preoccupied with the strange white bear.

"Fine. I am Ma Chao, and this is... Ma Dai...," Ma Chao put on a face and waved his hands in front of Ma Dai's face, but not getting a reaction. He then sighed and decided to hit his brother's head to "wake" him up, but before he could do that, Ma Dai glanced at him.

"Yes?" He said, with a sort of childish face.

"Uhh...," Canada went silent.

"What's your hand doing behind my head?" Ma Dai asked, pointing at Ma Chao's hand which was so close to coming in contact with the back of his head.

"Oh, uh-nothing, nothing," Chao said, moving his hands away from Dai's head, and cracking it's knukles.

"Weird," The polar bear said, starting to crawl from behing his master.

Ma Dai shrugged, then said ,"If you need any explanations, then alright, we'll tell you everything. But... huh, where to start...," Dai said, thingking.

...

...

...

"Oh, I see... Don't worry, I understand," Canada said, looking thoughtfull. Dai and Chao looked at each other, confused. How the hell was he able to understand all this? They sure don't.

"If you wondering why I understand, something like this happened before, but to my brother," Canada said.

"Right then. Oh, and you are..?" Chao asked.

"Oh, I'm Canada. And this is Kuma-"

"Kumajirou," The polar bear said, cutting off his master. "I'm a polar bear, in case you we're wondering," Kumajirou continiued.

"O..kay, a polar bear...?" Dai said, staring at Kumajirou.

"Yeah. You don't have those back at your place?" Canada asked. The two Ma's just shrugged.

"Ok... ," Canada mumbled.

"But, your name sounds really weird... Canada...? That... almost sounds like a town's name," Ma Dai said.

"Oh, that's because I'm a personification of a nation. It's something from here, so I'm pretty sure you don't have it at your humans, the personifications, I mean, are representitives of a nation, as you would call it. We represent a country, the country of Canada, in my case. There are others out there, too," Canada said. He then continiued explaining, while Chao and Dai gets even more confused by this by the second. _What_?

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, somewhere in the Shu palace...<p>

"Ah, Jiang Wei!"

Jiang Wei turned to the direction of the sound, and sees Zhao Yun running towards him. Said-man stopped in front of him, panting slightly.

"Yes, what is it?" Jiang Wei said plainly.

"Have you seen Ma Chao or Ma Dai?" Yun said, with a face clearly saying '-Please-tell-me-you-have-or-else-_he_-will-kill-me' He, meaning his lord . Liu Bei. He has something to discuss with them both, and he seemed _very, _and I mean _VERY_ serious about it.

"Uh, no, why?" Wei said, understanding the look on Yun's face. Yun sighed, and then went of to search some more. Jiang Wei just stood there, shrugged, then proceded to walk again to his master's room, scrolls at hand.

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu palace, peach garden...<p>

"Oh man..."

"I know... Lu Xun, where the _goddamn hell are_ you...?"

Gan Ning and Ling Tong are now lying under the peach tree, looking tired as well as utterly and completely mind-fucked. Yup, the rant from Zhou yu is now finished, and it went on longer than they, or rather anyone would've expected.

"Three hours... THREE GODAMN FUCKING HOURS! God, Lu Xun you will_ pay dearly _for this.." Gan Ning said, clutching his fists tighter. Yep, three hours. The painfull, mind-fucking hours. What Zhou Yu could have said during those few hours that felt like an eternity in hell, nobody knows. So they just laid there, trying so hard to recover their mental states.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Jin...<p>

Sima Shi is now standing at one of the balconies of the palace, staring blankly at the setting sun. The sort of orangy, pinkinsh, purpuleish hue calmed him a little. That was soon ruined though, when he heard a voice. Wang Yuan Ji.

"Shi? Have you found him?" Wang Yuan Ji asked. Sima Shi turned to her, then shrugged.

"No luck," he said.

"Well, what are you doing here? Let's go search some more!" Ji said, and ran off. Shi sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Wei Palace...<p>

Cao Cao is now scribbling something down on a paper. Well, not scribbling, but writting a report. He then suddenly raised his head, noticing something weird. Guo Jia isn't here right now. That man would usually come see him to give him the latest news on the town; how everything is doing, and if there are any forces going to invade. But somehow, he's not here right now.

"Huh... where did that man go now..?" Cao Cao grumbled, stomping out of his room, searching for Guo Jia. Who knows, he might be flirting with girls in a bar somewhere, but somehow, Cao Cao's got a bad feeling, like something's happened to the man.

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house, front yard.<p>

Guo Jia is now standing in the front yard. He seems utterly amazed by the scenery here. The sky is beautiful, and the rice patty fit well with it. He then heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw Vietnam there, holding a tray with two cups on it, and a small kettle.

"Here," Vietnam said, and offered him the cup. Guo Jia took it, and drank the tea. Exept it wasn't tea. He put on a face and asked ,"Umm... what is this..?"

"It's coffe, Vietnamese coffe," Vietnam said, and took a sip of the coffe. Guo Jia shrugged and drank some more. It's new to him. Usually, he'd just drink tea or something. But, this is nice too.

They spent the rest of that moment in silence, occasionaly taking a sip of the coffe. Then, Guo Jia put down his cup on the table.

"Thanks," He said, and walked back inside the house. Vietnam nodded, and continiued marveling at the beauty that is her yard.

* * *

><p>South korea, downtown Seoul<p>

Korea is now taking Lu Xun on a trip, to show him what the modern era is like, and also forcing him to help Korea grocery shopping. Of course, Lu Xun didn't go out there without disguising himself; He's now wearing a white shirt with a plain, black jacket on. He's wearing black jeans, and converse shoes. Korea is wearing his usual attire. Nothing major went on, actually, until this one thing happened.

"Hey, come in here!" Korea said, motioning for Lu Xun to come into a sort fo restaraunt. From the fish on the sign, this is bound to sell all things sea food. They went into the restaurant and sat down on a random table, nearest to the exit. Korea then ordered a few things, and they waited while drinking tea. This was the only, _only _thing that Lu xun has come across in this strange city that doesn't seem strange to him. Drinking tea. Just like back home.

Korea's orders are finally delivered, and he pointed at a certain plate.

"Here, try this one," Korea said, smiling. Lu Xun, without thinking got his chopsticks, scooped a little bit of the food from the table, and nibbled on it. It tasted squisy, almost gummy. He could almost feel it squirming inside his mouth-

Wait, what?

He took a look at the plate again, and immedietly he felt himself gagging. That plate has something utterly horrific on it; live octopus tenticles. And, they're still moving.

Lu Xun wanted to puke so badly, but he had to mind his manners, so he decided to chew it quickly, and swallowed it. Korea just giggled at his friend's reaction, and continiued eating.

* * *

><p>Inside Canada's house<p>

"So, I was wondering," Chao said. Canada mumbled a "Hm" as a response, and Chao continiued.

"If what you say is true, then what time are we in right now?" Chao asked. Canada's eyes widened a bit, not knowing how to respond. He then decided to just give them a straight answer.

"Your in the second millennia, 2012. Your in the modern era, and your era has ended aproximatly... say... 2000 years ago or so," Canada said, raising his hand for whatever reason.

Ma Chao's mouth gaped open, while Ma Dai fainted. Personification of nations? 2nd millennia? 2012? Modern era? 2000 years since their era ended? I don't think Ma Dai could take anymore suprises!

-To be continiued-

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that went suprisingly smoothly. Anyway, sorryif the Ma's are really OOC, I just did that for fun. But, I did try to minimize it, so I still had my fun, but they didn't go _too_ OOC. So! Send in you reviews, and who to send in next! And if you can, which Hetalia character they can meet with. Just make sure you don't use the Allies and Axis characters, because they're already used in the prequel(?). So, that's it for now! Bye, and see you next chap!


	4. Chapter 4: Xing Cai&SSX meets Swiss!

A/N: Yo! Sorry for the long update... oh, and for those of you who are celebrating, Happy Easter! Oh my God, I know it's late, but I just had to say that... and... THIS'LL BE A SPECIAL EASTER CHAPTER! Haha, and I know, it is late. So, LET'S GET ON WITH THIS BEFORE I FORGET! (yes I have a horrible memory... *bricked*) Also, you wouldn't mind me adding a little romance between Guo Jia and Vietnam, would you...? 'Cus, I'm planning on doing so. After all, this isn't related to history at all other than the fact that the DW guys are all from the Three Kingdoms era of China.

Alright, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>When two Eras meet... WAIT, WHAT!<p>

C.4: Xing Cai and Sun Shang Xiang meets Swiss and Liech! Let the Trigger Happy begin shooting!

Switzerland's house, bedroom...

Or rather Switzerland's bedroom... He just woke up, and is now getting ready for the day. Oh, and not forgeting to reload his guns.

Elsewhere inside the house, Liechtenstein is getting breakfeast ready. Just some toast. The usual stuff. She's humming while preparing breakfeast, but came to an abrupt stop when she heard a loud 'thud' somewhere outside of the house...

* * *

><p>Outside of Switzerland's house...<p>

"Oww..."

Two girls are now lying on the floor. One is wearing red attier, while the other is wearing green. Well, I guess you shouldn't call it green, since it is armor.

"Argh, that hurt... Huh? Where are we?" One of them said after getting herself into a sitting position. The other one, wearing red, is still lying on the floor. "What?" she said, then got herself into a sitting position.

They are sitting on a dirt road, much like back home. And they could see grass as far as the eye can see. They are on a field right now.

Looking around, the girl in green noticed a weird looking house, it's style unlike what she's accustomed to. Then, she noticed a... boy? Wait no, a girl going out of the front door of the house. She's wearing a red, simple dress, just up to her knees, and also wearing a puple ribbon on her head, too.

Liechtenstein walked timidly on the field, pacing slowly, whipping her head around, They don't really get much visitors here, aside from Italy who sometimes goes through here to go to Austria's house. But even he doesn't come here that often, possisbly because of her brother who, to everyone, is a total Trigger Happy. Meaning he loves to fire them guns. A lot.

She then notices two figures just a few feet away from her, to her left. They didn't see her, so she walked towards them, but stopped midway. They didn't look to be from here. In fact,

Who are they?

"U-umm...," Liechtenstein mumbled, resuming her walk towarids them. She stopped. They saw her, and went into a defensive stance. Then they realized it was just a little girl and they both relaxed.

Liechtenstein, then, without thinking, nervously asked,"Do you need a place to stay? Y-you can stay at my house."

The both of them felt a little guilty for scaring the little girl, but decided to accept her sudden offer. So they both went into her house, and spotted another man, similar to the little girl, only much older than her, standing near the front door, toast in his mouth, who in return spotted the three girls. His eyes widened, then he took the toast from one hand, and the other, pulling out, and aiming a gun at them.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with my little sister!" He said, demanding an explanation. The two foreighn girls didn't know what is aimed at them right now, but decided to raise their hands anyway. They looked at the little girl, who in return looked at them again, before saying ,"_Bruder_, don't worry! They're just looking for a place to stay!"

The man, upon his sister's request laid down his gun, and the two girls lowered their hands. "Alright, fine. Just tell us who you are," The man said, looking at them coldly. Both girls, the one wearing green and the one wearing red bowed a little to him, before raising their heads and introducing themselves. The girl in green was the one who spoke.

"I am Xing Cai, and this is Sun Shang Xiang," the girl in green, also known as Xing Cai said. Shang Xiang then spoke ,"and you are?"

The man and the little girl, on the other hand, kept quite, thinking their names over. Where have they heard that name before? Sure, it sounds Chinese, which means their from China, obviously, but that name seems strangely familiar to them.

"Wait," The man said suddenly, then continiued,"first, tell us how you got here."

"Well... we don't really get it, but we'll explain anyway," Xing Cai said, tapping her chin, thinking of where to start.

...

...

...

"So, let me get this straight," The man said ,"Your from the Three Kingdoms Era, but suddenly got warped here, to Europe, 2012, in the modern era...? I see," The man said, looking at them thoughtfully, and the little girl serving them some tea she just made. Xing Cai thanked her and took a sip.

"Whoa, wait, hold up there. Say that again?" Sun Shang Xiang said, looking confused. The man knew what part Shang Xiang wanted him to repeat, and he repeated himself again.

"Your in Europe, in the modern era in 2012," The man said.

"Oh, and your in Switzerland," the little girl said, taking over ,"which my brother is a personification of. Oh, and I'm Liechtenstein, personofication of the Principality of Liechtenstein itself. Our names are the names of our nation, if your wondering, so you can call us that," Liechtenstein continiued. She continiued on, explaining about the personification of nations, and a few other things she knows, while the two of them just get more confused by the second.

* * *

><p>Cheng Du,courtyard...<p>

Guan Ping is now randomly walking around the castle, since he has nothing better to do. He eventualy arrived at the courtyard of the palace. He stared at the tree there for a little bit, but then realized something.

Xing Cai is nowhere inside the palace.

He then turned and went to look for her. Just as he was passing through a corridor, he bumped onto Pang Tong, who saved his pile of scrolls from getting scattered on the ground. Behind that mask of his is a slightly angry look. He glared at Guan Ping and asked ,"What's wrong with you, I nearly dropped these scrolls!"

"Master Pang Tong, have you seen Xing Cai?" Guan Ping asked him. Pang Tong raised an eyebrow, but then realises something.

"Come to think of it... no. Anyway, have you seen Ma Chao? Zhao Yun's been looking for him since this morning," Pang Tong said.

Ok, three of Shu's generals, gone. Just like that. 'What the hell is going on here' was all Guan Ping could think.

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu Palace, confrence room.<p>

Gan Ning and Ling Tong both agreed at one thing: Confrences are boring as hell. But, as generals, they did have to attend it whether they like it or not. Gan Ning hid a yawn and Ling Tong is secretly struggling to keep his eyes open. Yup, this is boring as hell and it's held, usually, in night time. He decided to look around. By now, both of them had forgotten about the rant incident from Zhou Yu. But that memory was soon bought back when Ling Tong saw something. Gan Ning noticed the slightly horrified look on Ling Tong's face, and looked at the direction where he's looking at. It was an empty chair.

Where Sun Shang Xiang sits at during confrences.

_Shit._

They both mentally crossed their fingers, hoping that neither Zhou Yu, nor Sun Ce, or Sun Quan would notice.

Sadly though, all three of them did.

"Hey, where's Shang Xiang?" Sun Ce said.

_Fuck._

Sun Quan then noticed the paled look of two of their generals. Gan Ning and Ling Tong then, slowly made their way out, to search for her. And they know exactly what was going to happen to them.

_Fucking. Hell._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Wei Palace...<p>

Nothing amjor really went on here, exept Cao Cao going around looking for Guo Jia. Why he was this concerned about the man, no one knows. Maybe because he's one of the valuable assets to the army.

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house, front yard...<p>

Sima Zhao noticed something after being here for a while. Guo Jia and Vietnam spend most of the afternoon together. He walked aound the house and noticed a painting set. Brush, paint a pallete, but no canvas, which is weird. He then noticed an egg. It's slightly tinted with blue paint. Then it hit him.

He went to the front door, hid behind behind the door, pinning his back on a wall, and peeked at the two. As expected, they are both at the front yard, drinking something.

Guo Jia and Vietnam didn't seem to notice that, though. In fact, they just sat there, drinking coffee.

"I must say, these are good," Guo Jia said, looking at his cup. "And I'm being honest," he continiued.

"...thanks," Vietnam said, blushing slightly. "Oh, and about the date," she said. Guo Jia looked at her couriously. She then continiued,"I got it completely wrong. Today's the 8th of April. I feel so stupid right now." She then slapped her forehead lightly. Guo Jia chuckled at her slightly, setting his cup to one side, then patting her on the head. "Didn't look at the calendar, did you?" He said to her playfullr. She lightly hit Guo Jia on the shoulders, then picks up something from her pocket. She was glad that it didn't get crushed and gave it to Guo Jia, blushing a bit.

"Here. This is one way we celebrate Easter, which is the holiday we're celebrating today. I don't usually celebrate it, but I decided to make this for you and Sima Zhao. Think of it as... well, a welcoming present," Vietnam said, putting it on thepalm of Guo Jia's hand. She had a second egg prepared for Sima Zhao ready in her pocket, and she's planning to give it to him later.

"Uhh... thanks, but... why paint an egg...?" Guo Jia asked her. Vietnam just shrugged.

"I don't know, this is my first time celebrating Easter, to," she said. Guo Jia examined the egg. It's painted blue, with some patterns on it painted red and green. Somehow, it reminded him of the three kingdoms, Wei, Wu, and Shu. Blue, Red and Green. Huh.

"Thanks," He said. Sima Zhao, who saw the whole thing smiled. He then notices Guo Jia looking at his direction. Shit, he noticed him!

"You can come out now, Sima Zhao," Guo Jia said, a smirk on his face. Sima Zhao stood there, and then came out and joined the two of them. He was then offered a painted egg.

"Happy Easter," Vietnam said. Sima Zhao took it and looked at it. It looked like the one Guo Jia has, but it was coloured Green, and the patterns painted Red and Blue.

"It's one way the celebrate this holiday called "Easter" with," Guo Jia said. Sima Zhao nodded, and the rest of that moment was spent in silence, as the three of them marveled at the sunset.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Jin...<p>

It's night time right now, and Wang Yuan Ji is lying on her bed. They searched all day, but couldn't find Sima Zhao. She was begining to get really worried.

"Zhao, where are you...?" She said, then somehow drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Korea, Seoul, South Korea's house...<p>

"Happy Easter, Lu Xun!" Korea exclaimed, handing Lu Xun a painted egg. Lu Xun took it, and looked at Korea again.

"Umm, thanks, but why a painted egg?" Lu Xun asked, a bit curious.

"It's because this is one way we celebrate Easter. I heard from someone that Easter is associated with eggs, and that's why we paint them. At least, that's what I've heard," Korea said. Lu Xun stared at the egg. It had patterns on it. The backround si still the colour of the eggshell, but the patterns are painted red and green. Kind of reminds him of both Shu and his own kingdom, Wu. Lu Xun then looked at Korea and smiled. "Thank you," he said. Korea looked at him and smiled to. "Your welcome!" he replied, smiling cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Inside Canada's house...<p>

Ma Chao and Ma Dai heard from some people that Easter was coming, and that they should paint eggs to celebrate and what not. They also heard something about an egg-finding contest. Ma Chao didn't give a crap about it, but since Canada's been such a great host, Ma Dai decided to do something for him. He knows Canada is celebrating Easter today, so he decided to paint him an egg.

Easter came, and Ma Dai gave Canada the egg.

"Here, Happy Easter," Ma Dai said, handing over the egg with one hand. Canada looked at him, and happily took it. He nodded as thanks and looked at the egg again before saying ,"This is one way we celebrate Easter. How did you know about this?"

"I just overheard some people talking," Ma Dai said. He had to admit, this is a fun way to celebrate a holiday.

* * *

><p>Back at Switzerland's house...<p>

Xing Cai is now sitting on a couch, along with Sun Shang Xiang, sipping some tea. Switzerland had a meeting with his boss today, leaving Liechtenstein to keep their two guests company.

Liechtenstein walked towards them, and handed something over to them Xing Cai and Shang Xiang looked at her and saw two card, held by both of her hands.

"Here," she said. They both took it, and read it. Both said "Happy Easter" in diffrent colours, Xing Cai's card green and Shang Xiang's card red. They both smiled despite their confusion and thanked Liechtenstein back. Liechtenstein smiled and said ,"Think of it as a welcoming present."

-To be continiued.-

* * *

><p>AN: Oh man...Finished this at 8 o'clock at night... MY BACK ACHES! *Stretches* Ok, so! Send in your reviews again, and suggestions of which charachters will go into the Hetalia universe! And hope you don't mind me adding a little romace between Guo Jia and Vietnam!

Thanks, and see you later, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5: Zhu Rong meets Cuba!

A/N: OMG, I'm so SORRY this took so long! It was really hard for me to decide who this character'll meet next, but I've finally decided now, so here you go! Plus... final exams... and RSBI exams are coming, so I might be going on hiatus once the final exams start (which is a week later). RSBI tests only consists of 3 lessons ; math, english, and science (RSBI are only for international schools, although my school isn't like that, like Lab schools... just search at google, I can't explain it...)

So, without further-a-do, LET'S DO THIS!

Warning&Disclaimer: See the first chapter, please...

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When two Eras meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.5: Zhu Rong meets Cuba! ... I have no comments for this one...**

Today's just a sunny, extermely hot day. Yup, normal for this nation.

Yes, we're at Cuba right now. And said nation is just coming out of his house. The old, wooden door creaked as he opened it. The man wore his usual attire; colourful clothes, and shorts. Perfect for the weather today. He's got a box of matches and a ciggar ready, and took a seat at a nearby chair. Just as he was about to light his ciggar, he heard a child's scream coming from the park nearby.

* * *

><p>At said park...<p>

A lady wearing rather (read: VERY) revealing clothes, which only seemed to cover her chest and... lower part is standing in front of a few people. Those clothes look tribal though, so it's normal. Well... not for the kids looking at her. Plus, she has white hair, but tan skin. She doesn't look to be an Albino, which is weird.

"Mommy, what is that..?" One of the kids there said. His mom then immedietly covered the boy's eyes. The lady looked at them, confused. What was their problem, seeing her in these clothes?

They then heard footsteps. It sounded like someone was running towards them. That someone is apparently Cuba. He then stopped midway when he saw the lady in front of him. He just stared.

The lady blushed a bit, and then got mad at how the man is staring at her. She then threw her boomerang at him. It hit the man's head with a loud 'THUD' before it returned to her.

"Oww... hey, wha-" He said, but then stared at the little kids around her, and the rather angry looking parents. Cuba then snapped his attention back to the lady in front of him. "Alright, missy, your coming with me!" He said, then took the lady's hand and dragged her away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>At Cuba's house...<p>

A huge argument started as soon as they got to Cuba's house. Cuba kept on ranting about how vulgar she was dressed, and the lady kept on trying to explain. Finally...

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME, **PLEASE?**" She shouted while banging the desk in front of her. Cuba immedietly fell silent at the lady's sudden outburst.

"Listen, I'll explain everything. And I'm not from here, too," the lady said, her tone softening a bit.

"Alright, then..." Cuba said, still shocked.

"Right, where should I start..." she said, and then started explaining.

...

...

...

"...And that's how I got here," The lady said as she finished explaining. Cuba chuckled, but then that chuckle turned into mock laughter.

"Bahahaha! You'd expect ME to belive a story like that? C'mon, lady, I'm not THAT stupid," Cuba said in the middle of his laughter. The lady then scowled a bit.

"What would you do then, if I told you my name?" The lady said.

"Say what, again?" Cuba said.

"What if I told you my name?" The lady repeated.

"Yeah... come to think of it, you haven't told me your name, haven't you?" Cuba replied.

"Zhu Rong."

"Wait, what?" Cuba asked, thinking he heard that wrong.

"Zhu Rong, that's my name," the lady repeated.

Cuba just looked at her, confused. Now, that name sounds familiar. Yes, it sounded like a Chinese name, but he heard it somewhere in Chinese history. Or rather, when he was reading the Three Kingdoms Novel.

"Don't tell me," Cuba said, remembering something about the Nanman tribe leader...?

"Yea?" The lady said.

"Wife of the Nanman king?" Cuba asked.

"Yes," Zhu Rong said, confirming Cuba's suspicions. Cuba looked dumbfounded. Well, sure she's wearing tribal clothes, and there are some more Indians left in America, but _this_?

"Oh yeah, you haven't told me your name yet, right?" Zhu Rong said.

"Cuba," Cuba said, introducing himself.

"Oh, that's a weird name, " She said. And then it hit her. "That doesn't sound like a human name at all... are you sure your not lying?" She said.

"No. In fact, your right. That's a name of a nation. I'm the personofication of Cuba. I've been here eversince this nation was born!" He said. Now it's Zhu Rong's turn to laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Really? Are you REALLY sure your not lying?" She asked.

"Well, try asking me my age," Cuba said.

"Alright, how old are you? Nation-wise," Zhu Rong said sarcastically.

"Umm... lemme think... uh maybe aruond... 144 years, or so? I've been here way to long to even remember. You know what, just search in those history books at the library nearby," Cuba said, unsure of his own age. Zhu Rong sat there, staring at Cuba with an extermely confused look.

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, Shu palace, throne room...?<p>

Liu Bei is pacing around in the throne room, anxious. Where has the Mas gone to? He then heard footsteps coming towards him. It's Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun.

"Have you found them?" Liu Bei asked.

"No, we can't find them anywhere," Zhao Yun said, shaking his head. Liu Bei's scowl deepened for a second, but then he sighed.

"Alright, let's look again. I'll help you this time," Liu Bei said and walked out of the throne room. Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang looked at each other before following their Lord. Whatever Liu Bei needed to talk about with the Mas, it must be important.

At the same time, Guan Ping is wandering around the first floor of the palace looking for Xing Cai, when he bumped into Guan Suo, his brother.

"Oww... Eh? Oh, sorry, Suo!" Guan Ping said, one hand rubbing his forehead.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry, it's okay," Guan Suo said, doing the same thing as his brother. Bao Sanniang then came out of nowhere. She looked at the two brothers, then asked ,"Have you seen Xing Cai?"

"What?" Suo asked.

"I was looking for her, but no. I haven't seen her anywhere," Guan Ping answered. The three of them fell silent. Now, where could she have gone to?

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu palace, garden...<p>

"Oh GOD..."

"What have you done to us, Shang Xiang...?"

Gan Ning and Ling Tong are lying, again at the garden, under the peach tree. They felt really dizzy, or was it just them?

Remember that time at the confrence when Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Zhou Yu noticed that Shang Xiang was missing from her seat? Yeap, turns out, she wasn't anywhere to be found. And Sun Ce plus Sun Quan, frustrated, decided to vent their anger and frustration at the very people who's been searching for her; Gan Ning and Ling Tong themselves. Through ranting , which this time is 10x worse than Zhou Yu's rant alone.

So here they are, lying under the peach garden, about to go crazy.

"I swear, if someone else, IF SOMEONE ELSE goes missing, I will-" Gan Ning said, but Ling Tong cut him off. "Kill someone?" He said.

"_Worse._" Gan Ning replied.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Wei palace...<p>

Xiahou Ba is sitting on the roof of the palace (Wow, how the hell did he get up there?), admiring the sunset. Cao Cao has gone searching for Guo Jia, he noticed. Nearly everywhere he went today, he would see Cao Cao wandering around, looking for someone. He then heared footsteps coming towards him. He turned and saw Xiahou Dun.

"Lord Xiahou Dun... what are you doing you doing up here?" Xiahou Ba asked him. Dun stared at him for a little while. It was quite rare that he would take off that helmet of his. He then cleared his throat and spoke. "Nothing. Just have nothing better to do."

"Oh, and have you seen your father anywhere?" Dun asked him.

"No. Oh wait... I think he's helping Lord Cao Cao search for Guo Jia," Xiahou Ba said, looking down at the bustling town below.

"I see. I have a feeling they won't find him," Xiahou Dun said, then chuckled a bit. Xiahou Ba turned to him, confused. The wind blew a bit more harshly for a moment, causing Dun's loose eyepatch to fall of. Xiahou Ba's eyes widened in fear. He's never actually seen what was behind that eye patch. All he knows is that his uncle (Dun IS Ba's uncle right, since Xiahou Yuan's his dad) lost an eye, but that's about it.

He's clearly regreting this right now.

"U-uncle... Y-your eyepatch... fell of," Ba said, stuttering a bit, while pointing at Xiahou Dun's empty eyesocket. Xiahou Dun put his hands on top of his empty eyesocket, not bothered by the fact that he just exposed his horrifying eyesocket.

"Oh? What's wrong? Your not afraid of this, now are you?" Xiahou Dun said.

"Umm...ah... well... just cover it, _please_," Xiahou Ba said. Well, more like pleaded. Xiahou Dun picked up his eyepatch from the ground, tied it around his head, covering his eyesocket, and sat next to Xiahou Ba.

"Um... what happened to your eye..?" Xiahou Ba finally asked. Dun looked at him, and then chuckled again.

"I'm sure you've heard it from your father, but I'll tell you. I lost it to an arrow," Dun said. Xiahou Ba put his hand on top of his left eye, feeling a sort of painful sensation after hearing what his uncle just said. "...And then?" Ba continiued. He knew he was going to regret this.

"I yanked the arrow out, and I ate my eye," Dun said, looking away and smirking a bit. He then heard gagging. Xiahou Ba then ran and soon after, Dun heard vomiting.

'_Wow, that boy has a weak stomach...' _Dun thought.

* * *

><p>Somehere in Hanoi, Vietnam...<p>

Easter is now finished, and everybody is cleaning up today from yesterday's festival, Vietnam herself being one of those people. And, since she's out of cleaning products at home, she has to buy more. Guo Jia and Sima Zhao came with Vietnam, because she forced them to.

"So, this is what cities in this era are like?" Zhao asked her.

"Umm... pretty much, yeah. There are other cities out there, more modern than this one," Vietnam answered.

'_Well, what would those cities look like if this one is already like this?" _Guo Jia thought. Sima Zhao and Vietnam stopped in their tracks, causing Guo Jia to bump into them, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"This is it. C'mon," Vietnam said, and started walking again. Zhao followed suit, and Guo Jia after him.

They are inside a store now, full of cleaning products. Just what they needed. Vietnam went around the store, picking up what she wanted to buy, handing some of them to Guo Jia and Sima Zhao since it was to much for her to carry. Then they went to the cashier (is that how you write it? See, horrible English) and payed. Guo Jia was quite suprised at the system they used now. Usualy, you'd bargain to get the lowest price. Here, you just have to pay exactly like the computer said (Vietnam already introduced them to computers)

After shopping for some other stuff, they went back to the house, Sima Zhao carrying the most luggage. They're pretty happy to get to know a little more about this era. It'll probably make things a little easier for them.

Eh, _probably_.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Jin (again)...<p>

Sima Shi went shopping for some baozi today! After buying his precious baozis, he went to a random place a bit outside of town and sat under a tree. He needed to get out of that place once in a while, it's beginning to stress him a little again. He then grabbed a baozi and started eating it. While eating, he kept on pondering where Zhao could be. No matter where he searched, his brother wouldn't turn up anywhere.

'_That idiot, where is he?' _Sima Shi thought as he ate those meatbuns.

* * *

><p>In South Korea's house...<p>

Both Korea and Lu Xun slept late last night, Korea having to visit his boss, and forcing Lu Xun to come with him out of paranoia. However, as an early riser, Lu Xun was the first one to wake up.

"Nggh... wow, it's already this late... WAIT, WHAT!" Lu Xun just remembered. They're supposed to meet up with their boss again today. He ran to Korea's room. Thankfully the door wasn't locked. He opened it and went to the bed, shook Korea's body and woke him up.

"Nggh... Xun, what is it...?" Korea said lazily.

"We got another meeting with your boss today, remember?" Lu Xun said.

"WHAT! Well then, hurry up, get ready!" Korea said and rushed off to the bathroom. Lu Xun went back to his room to get ready as well. This sure is one hell of a morning.

* * *

><p>Ottawa, Canada...<p>

Canada decided to take the Mas out for a little tour. They'll need to get a feel of what the city might be like, and it's best to start here at the capital city of Canada. Ma Chao looked around while walking with them, while Ma Dai sometimes asked Canada a few things out of curiosity. To both of these warriors, this place looks calmer than their home back at their era. Then, Chao saw a building that caught his intrest.

"Hey, Canada," he called out.

"Yes?" Canada replied.

"What's that place over there?" Chao said, pointing at a certain building. Canada looked at where Chao was pointing, and then smiled.

"C'mon. That's a Museum. Let's go in there," Canada said and dragged both of them in there.

Inside the museum there we're a lot of artifacts from when Canada was still ruled by France. Ma Dai asked more questions about certain artifacts that caught his intrest, while Chao took a look at some of the weapons. Most of them are riffles, of course he didn't know that (are they called riffles? I dunno, they look like that though). Of course he was really amazed by how far the whole world has grown after their era has passed, but at the same time, it felt kind of weird.

* * *

><p>Bern, Switzerland...<p>

Xing Cai, Shang Xiang, and Liechtenstein are going on a little tour today, to help the two newcomers get a feel of what this era is like. Switzerland, on the other hand is visiting Germany, while accompanying his boss. Of course, both Xing Cai and Shang Xiang wore disguises, Xing Cai wearing a simple shirt with a long skirt, while Shang Xiang wore a tank top with a grey jacket and jeans. Xing Cai looked around. Everything is so new to her, she couldn't help but ask some questions, which from people from this era may seem stupid, but both she and Liechtenstein didn't mind.

"So, Lie- Liech- Leichtentsen! Right, Liechtenstein, your a nation too, right? Do you live with your brother, or do you have your own home?" Shang Xiang asked. Liechtenstein turned to her, then answered,"No, I don't. I live with my bruder."

"Ok... why do you call him bruder, though?" Xing Cai asked.

"It should've made sense to you now, right? It means 'Brother' in German. Both words sound alike, right?" Liechtenstein replied. Xing Cai thought for a minute, then nodded. The rest of that time is spent with the two of them asking questions, and the three of them having fun.

* * *

><p>Back at Cuba's house...<p>

After a long day, Cuba is finally able to enjoy his ciggars. He smoked while the sun is setting, but it's still beautiful to him. Just perfect.

Zhu Rong then came out of the house, and sat next to Cuba. "Hey, mind if I have some of that?" She asked, while holding out her hand. Cuba nodded, and gave her one ciggar. He handed to her the matchbox, but she refused. Zhu Rong snapped her fingers, and a small flame came out of nowhere, causing the ciggar to be lit. Cuba just looked at her, amazed.

"Wow, how did you do that?" He asked. Zhu Rong chuckled a bit.

"Ufufufu... that's why they call me the decendant of the fire lord," She said. Cuba didn't get it, but he just continiued smoking.

-To be continiued-

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOD. GUISE, NEARLY 3K WORDS. OMG. Just... _wow_... Anyway, sorry if this chapter is sucky, couldn't quite think of anything. So, I just dropped in random-ass stuff that came in my head.

ANYWAY, send in your suggestions, who will go to the Hetalia universe next! I'll be sure to wrtie down one more chapter for you guys just to fill in for my upcoming hiatus (starting in around 2 more week's time, but I'm a lazy asshole, so yeah...)

That's it for now, peeps! Bye! ^u^


	6. Chapter 6:Zhong Hui meets Ukraine!

A/N: YO! See, I told you I'll be doing another chapter, just to fill up for my upcoming hiatus. Anyway, it wasn't really that hard to decide who'll meet this chap's guest. So, here ya go!

Warning & Disclaimer: Read the first chap, please?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>When two Eras Meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.6: Zhong Hui meets Ukraine! Oh, shit, Russia's coming! *runs***

Sounds of feet, rapidly tapping on the ground can be heard. A figure runs past buildings, running through the streets. A few other men followed.

Yes, we are here, in Ukraine. And said nation herself found herself in a little trouble. A bunch of thugs, who seems to be foreigners as well, are chasing her, and they look like they want something more than money.

It's the dead of night, so Ukraine can't really see where she's going. But she knows the area well, so that helps, no?

Anyway, she turned left, leaving the streets, and entering a dirt road, the one which leads to her house. She's beginning to lose the thugs, but she kept on running.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Ukraine's house...<p>

A man wearing light looking armour woke up. He opened his eyes, and looked around a bit before getting himself to a seating position. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a sudden throbing pain coming from it, and also a small bump. He stood up, then strated walking around.

This house doesn't look familiar to him at all. For one, it looked extremely diffrent from what he's used to. He then decided that the best thing to do is just to get out of here.

He went to the fromt door. Luckily, it isn't locked. He opened it, and went outside. It's dark. Al he could make out was grass. He then heared footsteps coming towards him.

Ukraine, running in panic, didn't realise that someone is at the front door of her house. She closed in, and before you knew it, she bumped onto the person. The impact caused them both to fall.

"Nggh... oww...," Ukraine moaned in pain, then rubbed the dirt off her mouth. The man, on the other hand, is still lying on the floor, paralyzed. He didn't realise he's still carrying his weapons, so when that girl bumped into him, his swords scattered everywhere, one of them nearly landing on his face. Ukraine noticed this, and became panicked again, but this time for a diffrent reason.

"Ah! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" She blurted out. The man just looked at her.

'_Does it look like I'm alright? A sword nearly landed on my face, for Heaven's sake!_' The man thought, then got himslef up.

"*sigh* Don't worry, I'm alright," the man said reluctantly. Ukraine sighed in relief, but then she noticed something. What the man is wearing. Just as she was about to ask something about that, they both heared foorsteps again. Ukraine, they found you~...

Ahem, well, sorry about that. Anyway, they both just sat there, Ukraine getting even more panicked by the second, and the man confused. They then saw a figure. As it came closer, it became clearer. It's the man that's chasing Ukraine, along with his goons. The men stopped in their tracks when they saw the man next to Ukraine. They fell silent, but then smirked.

"I see ye got yerself a li'l friend there, eh?" The leader said.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Ukraine said, not moving from her spot. The man just smirked the walked towards the man next to her, and then roughly yanked his hair.

"Tch, your just a whimp after all. Why don't ya just stay out of our buisness boy? Fuck off!" The thug said, then threw the man roughly to the ground, then walking towards Ukraine. They all closed in on her, and she was cornered now.

Ok, now the young man felt mad. How can he lose to a bunch of thugs? The thugs didn't notice he was getting up, and collecting his five swords. He's not holding it, just letting it fly in the air, his right hand commanding it. He then stood up straight behind the man, getting the flat side of his sword ready, and then swinging it with full force onto the thug's head, instantly knocking him out. The other thugs looked at him, suprised. They could see five swords, floating next to the man's right hand.

"You'll pay for that..." the man said, then scattered all of his swords in the air, and hitting the other thugs with it. Don't worry, he still used the flat side. Ukraine just looked at him, amazed. First of all, flying swords?

The man sighed, and cracked his knuckles. He then looked at the girl, who has a suprised look on her face. Also, she's dressed quite diffrently from the people back at his place, and so did the thugs. Then it hit him.

He's someplace else, completely diffrent from home. Shit, he's gonna have a _lot_ of explaining to do.

"Umm... would you mind helping me?" Ukraine said, pointing at the knocked out men in front of them. The man slowly nodded. He knew this isn't really a good idea, but he'll play along with it for a while.

Ukraine went to the back of the house, and got some rope. The man dragged the bodies one by one into the house, sitting them down on the chair he set up. Ukraine then went inside, and tied them all onto the chair. She then looked at the man.

"Thanks," She said. The man looked suprised for a second there, but then closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't do this for you, alright?" He said. Ukraine nodded, looking at the knocked out men. She then looked at him again.

"What's your name?" she asked. The man looked at her again. He thought about it for a second. Should he tell her or not? Just when he was about to say something, she asked again ,"And how did you get here?"

Ok, now he was confused. First this odd looking house, and then these odd looking people. Just where is he? He then asked her back.

"First of all, tell me where I am," he said. Ukraine looked at him, suprised. He didn't know where he is?

"You don't know? Your in Kiev, Ukraine," she said, but in her mind, she thought this is really odd. How come he didn't know where this is if he's here right now? The more she thought about it, the more confusing it became to her. Silence fell, both of them deep in thought. Then , it hit her. This might be...

"Umm... would you mind if I ask? Did you... get knocked out before you arrived here?" She asked again. The man's eyebrows furrowed. This is starting to get annoying. He then sighed again.

"Yes," He answered. Ukraine thought for a minute. She could be right. If an incident like last time happened, the she might not be the only one going through this.

"Mind explaining how you got here now?" She asked again. The man grunted a little, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'll explain what I can...," He said, then started explaining.

...

...

...

"...and that's how I got here. I'm sure you don't belive me, but that's the truth," the man said. Ukraine looked at him thoughtfully, smiling. Looks like she's right.

"Don't worry, I belive you. An incident like this also happened," she said. The man looked at her. So something like this happened in the past? Wow.

"And what's your name?" She asked.

"Zhong Hui," he said, introducong himself. Ukraine thought for a minute. Ok that name definitly sounded familiar.

"Umm... did you perhaps get warped from another era? The Three Kingdoms Era perhaps?" She asked. Zhong Hui blinked for a minute, then asked ,"What do you mean "another era"? What era is this?"

"Well... the modern era, in 2012," Ukraine said. Zhong Hui looked at her. He then thought for a minute. Wait a second...

What the hell is he doing in another era?

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu palace, still at the garden...<p>

Sun Jian is sitting under the peach tree. It's night time now, but he still can't sleep. Why you ask? Concerned for his daughter, of course. I mean, she did dissapear just like that, so how can he not be _this _worried?

"Hmm... she could've went somewhere to practice. In the fields, maybe...," He mumbled to himself. He then slapped himself. They already searched there! How could he forget? It was the last place they searched today!

Meanwhile, Ling Tong and Gan Ning are together again, looking for both Shang Xiang and Lu Xun. They both looked everywhere, even outside of the city. They couldn't have just ran off to another city just like that, right?

That night, everyone felt uneasy, for they knew that if they don't find them both soon, the tiger's rage will be unleashed. As in, Sun Jian's wrath.

Hell hath no fury like a father's wrath(**A/N: what?**).

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, some random place in the Shu palace...<p>

Pang Tong is casually walking down the hallway, carrying his scrolls. He's supposed to get them to Zhuge Liang, but he can't find him anywhere. This search is starting to get annoying. What's more annoying is the officers, running around as if they're looking for something. Of course, he didn't really mind, exept for the contant bumping and nearly dropping his scrolls a few times. He then turned to a corner, and then bumped into someone. Again.

"BRUK~!"

The impact caused Pang Tong to be thrown onto the ground. And that also caused him to release his scrolls, thus scattering them all over the floor. Ok, now they've done it.

The person who bumped into him is unfortunately Guan Ping. He looked at the scattered scrolls on the ground, then back at Pang Tong himself. He is _not _going to like this.

"Hey, what are you doing, sitting like that? Help me with these scrolls!" Pang Tong said, angry. He's _really _annoyed right now, to the point of being incrediby _pissed off_. Guan Ping hurriedly gathered the scrolls, rolling them up and set them in a pile, while listening to Pang Tong's rant.

Meanwhile, Liu Bei, Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang split up, looking for the two generals in diffrent parts of the palace, Liu Bei alone at the western end, Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang at the eastern end. While looking for them, Zhuge Liang remembered something. Pang Tong is supposed to give him some scrolls. He sighed. Now he has to go look for two people, though he knew Pang Tong isn't too far off.

* * *

><p>Wei palace, rooftop...<p>

Continiuing the eyepatch incident... Xiahou Ba came back after a little while, relieved to see that his uncle haven't taken off the eyepatch, or else he would've gone on another puking spree. Luckily, he was able to hold his stomach contents from going out until he found a pouch. Man, was he glad that pouch was there, abandoned in the hallway...

"Uncle, don't show that again, okay?" Xiahou Ba said, leaning againts the ledge. Xiahou Dun chuckled, then patted his nephew's head.

"You really _do_ have a weak stomach! How can you stand those battles when you can't even stand to see an empty eyesocket?" Dun said jokingly.

"Those two are different!" Ba said, blushing a bit. This is really embaressing. His uncle did have a point, though. He then looked up at his uncle.

"Umm... your being unexpectedly nice today... did you hit your head or something?" Ba asked, confused with his uncle's weird act. Dun then sighed, letting go of Ba's head.

"I suppose you can say I have a soft spot. Everyone does," Dun said ,"and besides, what's wrong with acting differently to your nephew, huh?" He continiued.

"Hmph, I suppose...," Ba said, sitting on the ledge. He sat next to his uncle, looking at the sunset. They both fell silent. That is until Xiahou Yuan himself came in.

"Hey, what're you two doing up here?" Xiahou Yuan said, looking tired, but still keeping that smile on his face. Dun merely jolted a bit, expecting this to happen, while Ba nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Father! Don't startle us like that!" Ba said, looking at his dad. Both Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan laughed.

"Sorry, kiddo. Anyway, what are you doing up here, again?" Yuan said, walking towards them. Ba looked away, the image of his uncles horrifying eyesocket flashing in his head again for no good reason, and Dun answered ,"Just came past him, so I decided to talk with him for a little bit."

Yuan nodded. The rest of that day was spent with them having a chat, talking about random stuff that would occasionaly trigger Xiahou Ba's gag reflex. Though he did manage to hold it in, until they all retired for the night, and Xiahou Ba found yet another pouch neglected in the hallway, and decided to puke in it again.

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house, guest room...<p>

Thailand came for a visit! Just a visit to a neighbour, though, not representing a nation or anything. Vietnam is quite glad to see her neighbour. Guo Jia and Sima Zhao are also quite glad to see another nation.

"I am Thailand, obviously the personification of the nation of Thailand. I'm just like Vietnam here," Thailand said, introducing himself. Guo Jia nodded.

"I am Guo Jia, and this is Sima Zhao. As you've heard from her, we're from another era," Jia said. Zhao eyed him. Will he really belive this?

"I see... Haha, I have a feeling something like this might happen to me as well," Thailand said, rubbing the back of his head. That confirmed Zhao's suspicions.

"Just be ready, then," Vietnam said, looking at Thailand. He then chuckled again, and then sighed. They spent th rest of that time talking, the four of them getting to know each other better.

Yup, just be ready, Thailand. Just be ready.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Jin...<p>

"**AAARGH!**"

Deng Ai opened the door just as he heard that sound, and just in time to see a table get flipped with force in front of him. He then saw Wang Yuan Ji with a very, I mean VERY pissed off look.

"My...lady?" He said, confused by her sudden rage. She then looked at him, and blushed a bit, embarresed.

"Ahaha, sorry, Deng Ai. Umm... would you mind helping me with something?" Wang Yuan Ji asked. Deng Ai nodded.

"Help me look for Sima Zhao," Wang Yuan Ji said. Deng Ai's face brightened a bit.

"Alright. I was looking for Zhong Hui anyway," he said, them walked off, continuing his search. Wang Yuan Ji stood there. Zhong Hui went missing too?

Ok, what the hell is going on here?

* * *

><p>Downtown Seoul, South Korea...<p>

Lu Xun and South Korea walked tiredly down the streets. They're really tired. Not because of anything major.

Simply because of the boss' rant.

Yes, the boss ranted at them. Last meeting, Korea explained to him who Lu Xun is, since his boss demanded it. Now this morning, not only did they come in late, his boss pinned the blame on South Korea for Lu Xun's supposed time travel. The rant went on for a long while, while all South Korea and Lu Xun could do was sit there and listen. Anger built up inside them, but that all dissapeared as soon as the secretary came in and told the boss to head somewhere because something urgent came up.

"Your boss...," Lu Xun said, but stopped midway, thinking of the best one word description for him.

"Is an ass...?" Korea said, looking at him with nearly lifeless eyes. Lu Xun put a thumbs up. They then came across a cafe.

"Let's just rest there for a bit.. the house is too far from here...," Korea said, then walked inside. Lu Xun followed suit.

* * *

><p>Ottawa, Canada...<p>

The Mas and Canada are now at a small bar. It's nightime right now, and Canada thought that they should go to a bar. And they did. Canada drank a small glass of beer, Ma Dai a rather big one, and Ma Chao a 2 litre one (ya know, that really big and tall one)

Canada was suprised when he saw Ma Chao drink that much in only a few minutes. Ma Chao then ordered another glass, this time drinking it a little more slowly. Ma Dai looked at him.

"Young Master, you shouldn't be drinking that much...," Ma Dai said. Canada snapped his attention to Dai. "Young master"? That's the first time he's ever heard him call Chao that.

"Umm... Ma Dai, did you just call Ma Chao 'Young Master'?" Canada asked, pointing at Chao.

"Oh! That's what I really call him. Though, recently I've started calling him 'Brother' for some reason... hehe, maybe I should just keep calling him that here," Dai said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Just don't get used to it. And I'm not going to drink too much. This is my last glass," Chao said, then looked at Canada, smirking slightly. "We wouldn't want to get drunk here, now, would we?" Chao continiued.

"Haha... yeah...," Canada replied.

* * *

><p>Back at Switzerland's house...<p>

"Oh God...," Switzerland said as he opened the door. Liectenstein, Shang Xiang and Xing Cai looked at him. He looked exhausted. Liechtenstein went up to him, helping him with his suitcase, while Shang Xiang and Xing Cai prepared the table.

"Bruder, are you alright? You look tired," Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland looked at her, then smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm alright," Switzerland said. Liecthenstein then walked to her brother's room, and put the suitcase on the bed. She then went back downstairs and sat next to her brother on the dining table.

"Your looking really pale... Are you sure your alright, Swiss?" Xing Cai asked, calling him by his 'nickname'.

"I'm okay, really... It's just that... I have to deal with Prussia again today, and Germany, and Italy...," Switzerland said, his scowl deepening as those names we're said. The three of them chuckled a bit, then they all started eating.

To Switzerland, this felt weird. What man wouldn't feel weird though, surrounded by three women? Good looking ones at that. Well, besides his sister.

* * *

><p>Havana, Cuba...<p>

Zhu Rong is taking a walk around the city along with Cuba, wearing appropriate clothes this time. These clothes felt kind of weird to her, but she didn't mind. Cuba is smoking his ciggars like usual. Zhu Rong felt nice though. Despite yesterday's incidednt, everyone here is nice, and really open too. Looks like they don't mind foreigners at all.

"Huh... your era seems nice," Zhu Rong said, smiling. Cuba chuckled. "I wish I could stay here," she continiued.

"Yeah, but you have to go back someday, right?" Cuba said, his expresion turning serious.

"*sigh* Your right. This isn't my place after all...," She said, still smiling, but now looking rather sad.

'_Yeah, this isn't my time. I have to find a way home_,' She thought.

* * *

><p>Back at Ukraine's house!<p>

Ukraine already called the police, and they already picked up the thugs. Zhong Hui hid his swords the whole time under the sofa he's sitting on. Luckily none of the policeman noticed.

"So, I'm going to have to stay here until this 'world meeting' starts, which is one more week from now, correct?" Zhong Hui asked. Ukraine nodded. He then looked at her.

"What's your name? You haven't introduced yourself yet," Zhong Hui asked again.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Ukraine," she said. Zhong Hui put on a confused face.

"Whoa, hold up there. Isn't that this _place's _name? I'm serious here, tell me your name," He said.

"That is my name. I'm a personification of a nation," She said, then strated explaining. Zhong Hui felt even more confused now. But he thought, if he could travel to the modern era like this, then maybe something like personified nations isn't too weird.

-To be continiued-

* * *

><p>AN: Shit, I finished this in one day... OH MY GOD, WHAT! 3K+ WORDS, ARE YOU SERIOUS? NEW RECORD! YES!

Ahem, sorry about that... anyway, I'll be on hiatus till this Friday for my finals, so I made this to fill in until then, just like I promised. Sorry if it's not too good, though... I'm really stressed out right now... first day's CIVICS and physics, and then the second day's math and... I forgot. Anyway, keep sending in reviews. I'll still be checking the reviews box, just I won''t be writting chapters for a while... SORRY!

Anyway, that's all from me! Thanks, and keep those reviews coming in eventhough I'm on hiatus! See ya later, peeps~!


	7. Chapter 7: Ling Tong&Xiahou Ba meets HK!

A/N: Yo! I'll write another chapter now, simply because I'm bored. Hell yea, it isn't really that hard to decide who these people will meet!

Warning & Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter. PLEASE.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When two Eras meet… WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.7: Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba meets Hong Kong! Oh shit, Gan Ning! *runs***

It's a normal day for this young teenage nation. Yes, staying at home all day with absolutely nothing better to do. We're now at Hong Kong, and said nation is having a very normal day.

Well, except for one thing.

He's currently nursing an injured and, wouldn't you guess it, knocked out man. Lying on the couch in Hong Kong's living room is a man, older than he is (looks to be in the early 20's, I think), hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing clothes that are strangely familiar, yet so different-foreighn, in fact.

Now, your probably wondering about how he got here. Well… not how he got here, but how Hong Kong found him. Well, it is rather akward, but-ahem-…

Let's go back a few hours, shall we… sorry, 2 hours.

Hong Kong just got up. He was getting ready for the day. He already washed his face, brushed his teeth, and put on some clean clothes. He then headed downstairs, to get to the kitchen. He went to the living room, and was just about to enter the kitchen when he saw a figure sprawled on the floor. He's not awake. Hong Kong stood in his spot for a minute, thinking. How did that man get here? He then checked around for any sign of entery, forced or not.

There was none.

Ok, this was starting to creep him out a little bit. It didn't look like he _even entered_ the house. So why was he here? Hong Kong then decided to get some answers out of him. Problem is, he's knocked out right now. His head isn't bleeding, but there's a big bump on it. Hong Kong then picked him up, and put his body on a couch. Damn, was he heavy.

And so, that's how he found this strange man.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house, backyard…<p>

A young man, clad in armor, stirred awake. He groaned a little bit, then rolled onto his back, rubbing the big bump on his head. It seemed quite big. He laid there for a minute, before he heared a sound of a door creaking open.

_Creak, Creak, creak_

The young man went stiff immedietly. He knew he's somewhere else, outside of Wei territory, but-

"Hey!"

His train of thought was cut off by that shout. Oh shitshitshitshit_shit _is the only thing in his head right now.

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow, and walked towards the young man sprawled on, this time, the grass ground. And again, the clothes. Or more like the _armor_.

With each step the person took, the stiffer the young man's body became. He then felt a hand on his shoulders. He jolted, and got up quickly.

"Whoa there, mister! Are… you alright?" Hong Kong asked. The young man just blinked. This man didn't look anything like a soldier, much less any general he knew. They just looked at each other, silence befalling both of them. Then, Hong Kong got up, outstretching one of his hands.

"C'mon. Get up," he said. The young man looked at the outstretched hand, then grabbed it and got up himself.

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu Palace, courtyard…<p>

3..2..1…

"_**GRAAAH!**_"

You could guess who screamed just now, right? If not, then I'll tell you. It's Gan Ning. This time, look who went missing my friend~.

"_Damn you, __**Ling Tong**_**!**" He hissed as he punced a tree with such force, he actually made a pretty deep hole in it. And I mean _deep_.

Sun Jian, who looked to be _very_ tired, judging by the bags under his eyes, looked at Gan Ning. What was he so worked up about in the morning?

"Gan Ning," Sun Jian called out. Gan Ning looked at him, with firery eyes. He grunted a "hm" as a response to let Sun Jian continiue.

"What's wrong? You just… punced a hole in a tree…," Sun Jian said, pointing at the very deep hole Gan Ning just made. Gan Ning then sighed.

"Nothing really. Just, guess who went missing now," he said. Sun Jian thought for a minute, then realized. He then walked up to the tree Gan Ning punced, and then punced it again, this time with much more force, causing the hole to go in deeper. He then walked off and left. Gan Ning strared at him, mouth agape.

"The hell? …. Oh shit," He said, then ran off.

If Sun Jian were to do that, then that means he's pissed off as _fuck._

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, some place in the Shu palace…<p>

While we leave Guan Ping and Guan Suo to search for Xing Cai (which will end in vain), let's meet up with Zhang Fei! He's also searching for Xing Cai. The palace is now turned upside down because of him.

"Xing Cai! Xing Cai!" Zhang Fei called out, but got no answer. Guan Yu is hiding behind a wall, spying on his sworn brother. He stroked his beared remembering this morning's not so little incident.

He went off in the morning with Liu Bei, continuing their search for Ma Chao and Ma Dai. Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang had other matters they needed to attend to today, so they couldn't help. It was very early in the morning, but everone was woken up by something of a broken alarm clock.

Yes. Zhang Fei's "drunken" roar.

Zhang Fei then stormed out of the room, calling out Xing Cai's name. Soon after, the palace went rampant, with soldiers and officers running around here and there.

So here he is right now, spying on Zhang Fei.

"Hah, brother… I have a feeling this will all end in vain…," Guan Yu thought out loud.

Yes, Guan Yu, that's exactly what I'm thinking too. In fact, it _will _all end in vain.

* * *

><p>Wei Palace, umm…. The whole place, I think…? *error in brain*<p>

The palace has been turned upside down, everyone. And two people are responsible for this.

Yes. The Xiahou brothers. They searched for Xiahou Ba, who apparently went missing. They couldn't find him anywhere, even after they turned the whole palace upside down. So they decided to go into the city, continuing their search.

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house, err….<p>

Vietnam has just finished… oh, shit, I'll say it, taking a shower. She grabbed around for her towel, found it, and dryed herself with it *perverts, don't you even think about it*

She grabbed around again, this time for her clothes. Then she realized.

She forgot to bring her clothes to the bathroom.

Oh shit, what is she going to do now? The two guys are still at the house too! Shit!

She's left with no other choice. She has to sneak to her room. He wrapped the towel around her body, and grabbed her trusty paddle, which she carries _even_ to the _bathroom_, just in case!

She then opened the door, looked around and ran. She knelt again, just as she's about to enter another hallway. She looked around, making sure to only let part of her head be seen.

"Umm… Viet..nam…?"

Vietnam's eyes widened. That sounded like…

Without thinking, she spun around and waved her paddle as hard as she can. Yup, she was right.

Not wanting to be seen by anyone else, she stormed off to her room, and slammed the door shut, also locking it.

Poor Guo Jia, though, he got hit on the head _pretty hard_ back there, and also got a nose bleed, but I doubt that's because of the impact of the paddle.

Sima Zhao, who happened to come across Guo Jia's unconscious form, sighed, then decided to carry Guo Jia back to his room.

"Damn it, this guy get's himself into trouble a lot..," Sima Zhao said out loud.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Jin….<p>

Nothing special really happened here, except for the constant opening and slamming of the doors inside the palace and the constant shouting and raging. Other than that, it's just a normal day here in the Jin kingdom's palace.

Heh… Yea right…

* * *

><p>Downtown Seoul, South Korea…<p>

Korea and Lu Xun drank some coffee while taking a break. Well, they exactly aren't enjoying themselves right now. Still scarred from the meeting with their boss, Korea and Lu Xun didn't say a word. They just occasionaly took a sip of their coffee. That is until Korea received a text message. And wouldn't you guessed it, it's from his boss! Great…

'_Korea, bring that Lu Xun guy with you to my office. We need to _talk_"_

From the way Korea's boss worded it, he knew going there a second time isn't a wise idea. Oh, not at _all_. Korea then spoke.

"Umm, ahh, Lu Xun! Why don't we see my aniki tomorrow?" Korea said. Lu Xun knew who Korea's aniki a.k.a brother is. He said it before, right?

"Uhh… sure, okay…," Lu Xun said, then took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Canada's house…<p>

It's night time right now, around nine o'clock. Ma Dai sat on a chair. Well, more like he's sleeping right now. Ma Chao opened the door to the backyard, which is where Ma Dai is at right now. He looked to the right and saw Ma Dai sitting on a chair, peacefully sleeping on it. Ma Chao smiled a bit. It was rare that he would see Ma Dai's face as genuinely peacfull as that. In fact, this is around the first time he's seen it after a while. Anguish and sadness and even anger, sometimes, would always be depicted on that face of his, no matter how happy he looked like. Ma Dai kept it all under wraps, and no one seems to notice that. But for someone whose already close to him, such as Ma Chao himself, it becomes pretty easy to read.

Ma Chao decided to keep quiet. Before he sat on the other chair, he went back inside and grabbed a thin blanket, and put it on Ma Dai. He then sat down on the other chair. Well, for once, Ma Dai can live peacefully.

* * *

><p>Switzerland's house…<p>

"Umm… excuse me," Liectenstein said, as she opened the door to Shang Xiang's room. Shang Xiang woke up and then rolled over to the side, seeing Liech on the front door.

"Liech? Come in. What's wrong," Shang Xiang said, as she got into a seating position. Liech then went to Shang Xiang's side and sat on the bed.

"I can't sleep. Would you mind if I stay here and chat with you for a while?" Liech said. Shang Xiang nodded. They chatted for a while, and Liech ended up sleeping in her room that night.

* * *

><p>Havana, Cuba...<p>

"Aahh, these Cuban ciggars are great!"

Zhu Rong is enjoying herself quite a bit here at Cuba! She's gotten sort of addicted to the ciggars since she tried it with Cuba when she first got here. Cuba smiled at her. She seems really happy right now.

"Yep! They do hit the spot, don't they?" Cuba said. After telling Zhu Rong how to get back, or at least who to meet and when, she decided to enjoy her time here while waiting for the world meeting as much as she could. Cuba then tried his best to "please" her.

"Don't smoke too much, though. You wouldn't want to get sick, right?" Cuba warned her. Zhu Rong looked at him, then nodded.

"Yeah... Don't worry though, these ciggars'll be gone by the time I get back, right?" Zhu Rong said. Cuba nodded.

"Well, ya know... I could give you a pack of 'em when your about to get back. Then you could smoke those," Cuba said. Zhu Rong nodded in agreement.

"Aha... Yea, I guess," She said, then toasted a can of beer with Cuba. Everybody else did teh same thing. Yup, Zhu Rong and Cuba are now having a party, and everybody's invited! They all had a great time and by the time the party's finished, the whole house is thrashed and everybody is either drunk or near-drunk.

* * *

><p>Downtown Kiev, Ukraine...<p>

Zhong Hui and Ukraine are going grocery shopping right now! Well, Zhong Hui was forced to come with her. For one, he is from a diffrent era, and Ukraine would just get worried. And two, he really needed to get a feel of what this era is like. They both had a feeling that Zhong Hui will be here for _quite_ a while.

"And here we are! The markets. I'm pretty sure your familiar with this, right?" Ukraine asked him, looking quite worried for no good reason. Zhong Hui looked at the market. It's bustling with people. He doesn't know his way around here either, so he might as well stay close to Ukraine.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with this," Zhong Hui answered. And of course, he didn't go out here without wearing a disguise. Just the usual thing a guy would wear while going to the market; A plain grey T-shirt, with a grey jacket, jeans and shoes. They both then went inside.

As Ukraine picked up the things she wanted to buy, Zhong Hui looked around. He felt like they we're both being watched ever since they got here.

And then, this guy shows up.

"Hey, asshole!"

Yup, this dumbass is one of the thugs that came after Ukraine when Zhong Hui got here. Of course, he's a diffrent guy, but none the less, a fucking thug.

The thug ran after Zhong Hui, who still casually walked. Apparently, he couldn't hear anything over how _noisy _this place is right now. He then turned around, because he felt someone behind him. He then saw the thug, and then he hit him.

The thug got knocked onto the ground, instantly knocked out. Zhong Hui looked at him for a minute, then turned back to Ukraine. It looks like he's gotten a little _too_ far from her.

"H-Hey! Goddamit, wait for me!" Zhong Hui said, and ran to catch up with her, leaving the thug there, sprawled on the ground.

Back at Hong Kong's house!

"...and that's how I got here. I don't know about him, and I don't know if you'll belive me, but that's the truth," The young man in armor said, pointing at the knocked out man on the couch. Hong Kong nodded, then looked at the young blonde (he decided to take off his helmet) thoughtfuly.

"Don't worry, I belive you. Something like this happened in the past," Hong Kong said. The young man looked suprised there for a second.

"Although, I have a feeling someone else might be going through this," Hong Kong said, cupping his chin. They then heard a groan. The other man woke up.

"Nggh... where am I..?" The young man on the couch said. He looked around, and then saw the blonde man, along with another person.

"Ahh! Who are you?" The brown haired man said, moving into a seating position while pointing at the young man.

"Umm... Aren't you Ling Tong, of Wu?" The blonde man said, pointing at Ling Tong.

"Eh...? Wait, aren't you Xiahou Ba, Xiahou Yuan's son?" Ling Tong said, pointing at Xiahou Ba now. Hong Kong looked at them both. Ok, those names sound _very _familiar.

"Perhaps you didn't get warped... maybe you... time-traveled?" Hong Kong thought out loud. The two men then looked at him. Hong Kong's eyes widened a bit, thenhe scartched the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's nothing! Ahaha...," Hong Kong said.

"Did... you just say we... time traveled?" Ling Tong said.

"Then, ...what era are we in right now? What year is it?" Xiahou Ba asked.

"Whoa, whoa there, take it easy! Your in the modern era!" Hong Kong said. Xiahou Ba and Ling Tong put on a shocked look.

"And my name's Hong Kong. Umm... guys...? Are you.. okay...?" Hong Kong said, raising an eyebrow, looking worried.

_'Take it easy my ass, how the hell...?' _Is all they could think right now.

-To Be Continiued-

* * *

><p>AN: Oho, shit... my eyes, my back, they all hurt... fuuuuuuckkkk... OW! damn it...

Ahem, anyway, please review! And, vacation has started! I'm free! So, I'll be able to make more chapters now! YEA BOY!

Anyway, I have nothing more to say. Just... please excuse my Ma Chao x Ma Dai feels! *fangirling* =v="

(Yeah, I ship them. What're you gonna do about it?)

(Haters to the left.)


	8. Chapter 8: Wang Yuanji meets Thailand!

A/N: Yo there! Sorry this took a long while, but hey... AT LEAST I'M DOING THIS NOW, AM I RIGHT! So... yeah.

Anyway, I have nothing more to say, so here we go! Let's get this shit on!

Warning and Disclaimer: Just look at the first chapter, please *lazy as hell**stabbed, chopped, mince'd*

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When two Eras Meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.8: Wang Yuan Ji meets Thailand! Sima Zhao, get ready~...**

In the middle of a bustling city lies one home. One home, which belonged to the personification of this nation. Yes everyone, we're in Thailand! Said-nation is going on a little stroll right now, but let's have a little look inside first, shall we?

Inside Thailand's house...

Well, specifically in the bedroom... A blonde girl, wearing a beautiful blue dress (it is a dress, right?) is sleeping peacefully on a bed. She hasn't stirred awake yet, and seems to be enjoying her sleep, despite throwing a temper tantrum every once in a while, searching for someone, specifically her _oh so_ carefree husband. Maybe she's just really exhausted from getting mad all the time?

-SLAM!~-

That sounded like a door. Well, it was, and Thailand's home now, looking... unusually tired in the morning.

"Damn it, that man...," he hissed. And I'm pretty sure he's talking about his boss. Yeah, who here agrees that most bosses are annoying? *raises hand for whatever reason*

Anyway, he decided to go to his room to change. He put his suitcase on the coffee table in the living room, and went straight for his room. Welp, he's in for a surprise.

As soon as he opened the door, he gasped. What the hell is a girl doing sleeping in his room? And he lives alone, mind you!

He went to the bed, then reached out his hand to wake her up, but he stopped mid-way. The girl looked so peaceful in her sleep, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up.

He decided to just let her sleep, then get some answers out of her when she wakes up herself. He left the room, closed the door behind him and decided to go and whip himself some breakfast.

He toasted some bread, made coffee, smeared some butter on the toast once it's done, sat down on the coffee table, and ate.

Inside the bedroom, the blonde girl finally stirred awake. Her vision is still blurry, but she looked around anyway. She realized she's in a bedroom, but not her bedroom. She blinked a few times.

"Huh? Where am I?" She thought out loud. She got up into a seating position, and looked around again. Yup, definatly not her room.

Ok, so if this isn't her home, then where is she? This place does feel a bit like her home, but she's pretty sure she's not in her house, which means she's in someone else's home. Damn. Now she has to find a way out of here. She felt around for her knives. She found it, but ended up cutting herself in the process.

"Ow!" She hissed as she retracted her hand. She shook it a little bit, and then took a look. It's just a small cut, but blood is already dripping of her finger onto the sheets. She then licked the blood off her finger, grabbed her knives making sure to be careful this time, and went off.

She sneaked past the hallway, and reached the stairs. She went down the stairs quickly, but quietly, making sure the steps she took are silent. She stopped well around mid-way when she saw a man, with rather spiky black hair, wearing a simple white uniform, an wearing glasses eating something while sitting on a chair (read: sofa)

Thailand noticed her presence, and turned his head towards her. So the girl already woke up.

"Eh? So your awake?" Thailand asked, getting up.

"Yeah. Who are you?" the blonde girl asked in a serious and deadly tone, while going into her battle stance and getting her knives ready. Thailand looked at her, suprised. She had knives with her? How come hie didn't notice?

"Whoa there, calm down! I should be asking you that, y'know," Thailand said, raising his hands up in defense. The blonde girl looked at him. She then lowered her knives, but still held them tightly. Thailand looked at her, then sighed.

"Alright," he said, "tell me how you got here, first," he continiued. The blonde girl looked at him, confused. How she got here? So, he didn't take her here?

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I have no idea how I got here. And, where am I?" the blonde girl asked. Thailand looked surprised for a second. Then, her remembered what Vietnam said to him during his visit to her home. 'Just be ready'.

Just be ready, huh? Well, he's certainly not very prepared for this.

"Oh, uh... well...um.. your in Bangkok, Thailand," he said ,"and try to remember how you got here," he continiued, thinking of what happened to Vietnam. The girl looked at him, then closed her eyes and sighed. She tried her best to remember how she got here, and finally she recalled something.

"Come to think of it," she said, and started explaining.

...

...

...

"...and that's all I remember," she said. Thailand looked at her. So he was right.

"I see," he said ,"Don't worry, I understand. Something like this happened to a friend of mine, but she's housing two men right now, Guo Jia and Sima Zhao, I think...?" Thailand said. The blonde girl's eyes widened at the mention of Sima Zhao's name. She then ran towards him, roughly grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking his body back and forth.

"Where is he? Tell me where he is!" the blonde girl said hysterically. Thailand then grabbed her arms, then gripped it tightly.

"Hey! Calm down! What's wrong with you?" He said. The blonde girl blinked, realizing what she did, and let go of Thaialnd's shoulders, blushing a bit, embarresed.

"Ah, sorry!" the blonde said. She got carried away and nearly threw another temper tantrum. Thailand just chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"So your his wife, eh? No wonder, that Sima Zhao man has been looking for you," Thailand said ,"Alright, I'll take you to where he is next time we have a chance. He's in Vietnam, which is up north from here," he continiued.

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu palace, some random corridor...<p>

"Good God...," Sun Quan hissed. Lianshi is right next to him, rubbing his back. Both are very tired from yesterday, and when they found out that Ling Tong also went missing and found a big hole in a tree, it just went from being tired to..._ugh_...

And it's not really because of anything. They found out Ling Tong went missing, yes that made things

more frustrating, but it's really Sun Jian's expected reaction to this that made things a lot more frustrating more than anything.

So, here they are, in their room, trying to calm down before the meeting starts, which is in about, say... 5 more minutes.

"Lord Sun Quan, maybe we should go to the city and maybe...take a short stroll?" Lianshi said.

"Are you trying to make me skip the meeting?" Sun Quan replied, looking at her. Lianshi nodded slowly, not very sure herself. Sun Quan rested his head on the table again.

"I don't think I should... who knows what father might do if I do skip... we'll just have to go through with it," Sun Quan said. Lianshi sighed. This isn't really a good time to hold a meeting, but yes, they will have to go through with it.

God knows what would happen in that meeting, though.

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, Shu palace, courtyard...<p>

Zhao Yun is sitting in the courtyard, after finishing his training and another round of searching for the Mas. Things are starting to get frustrating here. He grunted a little bit, bringing his knees up and resting his head on it. Everywhere he looked, the Mas wouldn't turn up. This is confusing as well. They couldn't have gone someplace else outside of Shu alone, right? That'll be like a suicide mission, what with all those enemies around you, unless your ordered to.

"Lord Zhao Yun?"

Said-man jolted a bit. He raised his head and turned it to the direction of the sound. He saw Jiang Wei in the corridor, looking exhausted.

"Jiang Wei...? What happened to you?" Zhao Yun asked. He has a feeling that Jiang Wei has been doing what he's been doing for the past few days.

"Searching for someone," Jiang Wei said, sitting next to Zhao Yun, laying his spear down next to his.

"Who?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Xing Cai."

Ok. What? Zhao Yun's eyebrows furrowed again. Xing Cai went missing too? Come to think of it, Zhang Fei did turn the palace upside down looking for someone.

"So she went missing too, huh?" Zhao Yun thought out loud. He then sighed, laying his body on the grass ground. "I wonder who else'll go missing," he continiued sarcastically. Jiang Wei shrugged, bringing his knees up, and resting his head on it. So they just sat there in silence, lost in their thoughts.

'_Just what the hell is going on here?'_ That's exactly what I'm thinking too.

* * *

><p>Wei palace, Throne Room...<p>

"DAMN IT, WHERE IS HE?" Cao Cao and the Xiahou Brothers screamed simultamiously, kicking the doors into the throne room open, Cao Cao entering from the western side, and the Xiahou Brothers from the eastern side. All three of them looked at each other.

"My... Lord?" Xiahou Dun said, while Xiahou Yuan remained silent. Cao Cao looked at them, then cleared his throat and turned his head to the side.

"-Ahem-... and... what have you two been doing?" Cao Cao asked akwardly, a bit embarresed.

"Umm... aha, well," Xiahou Dun said, not sure of what to tell him. Xiahou Yuan then sighed. While mentaly crossing his fingers, he told Cao Cao ,"We're searching for Xiahou Ba... the kid went missing since this morning."

Cao Cao felt a vein pop in his head. His tension rised along with his anger and annoyance, and finally, unable to contain it, bursted out just like that.

"**XIAHOU BA WENT MISSING? YOU... FIND HIM, NOW!**" Cao Cao said, pointing at the throne room door behinnd the Xiahou Brothers. The Xiahou brothers stood straight immedietlly.

"Y-Yes, My Lord!" They said, and went out of the room, immedietlly. Cao Cao stormed off as well. This is still him holding back his anger. What happened just now is nothing.

Well, of course Cao Cao is angry. First Guo Jia, and now Xiahou Ba. His nephew at that! How can he not get this mad?

Vietnam's house, guest room...

"Oh man...," Sima Zhao said, mentally face palming. He just realized. If he's here right now, then he left Yuanji at home! How pissed off could she be right now?

Ohoho, _VERY_ pissed my friend~.

-"RING RING~~"

Sima Zhao heard a faint sound of a bell. Must be the front door. He decided to leave Guo Jia's unconsious body for a while, and went to open the front door. He walked towards it, opened it, and saw, wouldn't you guess it, Thailand! Oh, and a certain someone.

Sima Zhao immedietlly felt a stinging pain on his cheek. It went red too, due to the force of the slap. Yep, Wang Yuan Ji came along! And, like I said, is very pissed off. I mean _VERY_. He then felt a sudden pressure on his chest. Wang Yuan Ji hugged him.

"Damn it, you... you...you _fool!_ Don't you know how worried I was?" She said, her tone raising. Warm droplets of water then started pouring out of her eyes. "Don't do that again...," she continiued, her voice muffled a bit from burrying her face in Sima Zhao's chest. Sima Zhao then carresed her hair a bit.

"I won't, don't worry. Besides, this isn't my fault, you know. I found myself here all of a sudden," he said. He then looked at Thailand, who bowed a bit as a sign to excuse himself, and then walked off, leaving the two alone.

* * *

><p>Jin Palace, courtyard...<p>

"Dear God, WHAT!" Sima Shi exclaimed, statrling both Deng Ai and Guo Huai. They both stood up straight, looking at their lord. They actually expected this kind of reaction to come from their lord, so they came here prepared.

"M-My Lord, they have to be around here somewhere! Let's go search some more! We might've missed them," Guo Huai said, even though prepared, still stuttering. Sima Shi looked at both of them irritatingly, then sighed.

"Somehow, I doubt it, but fine then," He said, then walked off. Both Deng Ai and Guo Huai waited for him to leave, then released the breath they we're holding.

"Ooh, good lord, I don't want to see that again –cough-," Guo Huai said.

"But another news like this, and you will see that again, if not worse," Deng Ai replied. Both of them then went off, following their lord.

God Almighty, what in the world is going on here?

* * *

><p>China's house, China...<p>

"Aniki, da-ze~!"

Korea and Lu Xun, as agreed yesterday, skipped the meeting with their boss today and went to China's house. Korea grunted a bit, as there is no response. He knocked again, and this time someone opened the door.

"Huh? Korea? Ukh, what is it, aru...?" China said tiredly, looking at Korea. He then notices someone with him and turned towards him. Immedietlly China's eyes lit.

"L-Lu-LU XUN, IS THAT YOU?" China exclaimed, then before Lu Xun can answer, China already glomped him, hugging him like there's no tommorow.

"You are Lu Xun right? Or do you look just like him?"China asked.

"Well... umm... I uh... I am, just... well," then he started explaining.

...

"Ooh, I see," China said, while sipping his tea. "You take care of him now, Korea," China said.

"Ok!" Korea said, smiling happily. China didn't really get it, though. This case is far more complicated and complex then the first one. But, whatever, at least he got to meet up with one of his "friends" again!

* * *

><p>Canada's house...<p>

Ma Dai stirred awake. He felt something covering him. It's a thin blanket. He then looked to the side. He saw Ma Chao sitting on the chair next to his, sleeping. He smiled. He knows his young master's deep concern for both of them, what with the pressure of war burdening them each day. He enjoys serving his Lord, yes, but war does get to him at times. The others, including his Lord must feel the same way as well. It's rare that they, or anyone, would get some time of peace like this. He then looked out. This place is so peaceful, he didn't want to leave. But he had to. This isn't his time, after all. He then sighed, took off the blanket, folded it, and left the back yard. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He took a peek, and saw Canada cooking something. Canada noticed his presence.

"Eh? Oh, your awake! Breakfast'll be ready in just a minute, don't worry," Canada said, while flipping his pancakes. Ma Dai looked at him, and then what he's cooking. What is that?

"Nggh... morning...," Ma Chao said, lazily, while walking inside. Ma Dai and Canada turned to him. Canada then checked his pancakes. All of them are ready. He then set the pancakes on the plates he set up, carried them to the table, and gestured for the others to come to the table. He then walked to the kitchen again, towards the sink, and was just about to wash the dishes when Ma Chao stopped him.

"We'll wash those," He said. Canada nodded and walked towards the table with him, and started eating.

* * *

><p>Switzerland's house...<p>

Switzerland is now sitting on a chair at his backyard, enjoying the afternoon with some tea. Liechtenstein went shopping with Shang Xiang today, and Xing Cai is left alone at home with him.

So here he is, sitting here alone, pondering over his meeting with his boss. He then heard slight rustling. He turned towards it, and saw Xing Cai appearing from the bushes (his back yard is very lush, you see).

"Excuse me, Swiss?" She called, using Switzerland's "nickname". He grunted a bit. He didn't really like being called that.

"What," He said, irritated. Xing Cai walked towards him. "And don't call me "Swiss". My name's Switzerland," he said. Xing Cai sat next to him. "Saying that is hard, you know," She said, while sitting down. Switzerland sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?" He asked. Xing Cai looked at him.

"Nothing. Would you mind if we talked a little bit?" She replied. Switzerland's eyes widened a bit. He then sighed again, this time a bit more lightly.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to talk about?" He said, looking at his backyard. Xing Cai looked to the side, thinking. She then spoke.

"Umm... mind if I ask you something a bit... personal?" She said, looking away from Switzerland.

"Fine, as long as it's not _too _personal," he replied. Xing Cai smiled a bit, then sighed.

"I heard from Liechtenstein that you were poor around the time when you found her. What happened that made you poor like that?" She asked. Switzerland jolted a bit. He wasn't expecting a question like _that_.

"Huh... so she told you, eh? Nothing would grow on my land back then. I was still able to make a living though, but through mercenary work. That time was torture, yes, but it made me the person I am now, so I don't really... regret it, I guess," Switzerland explained, his tone raising a bit in the end. Xing Cai looked at him thoughtfully.

"I see...," She said. They both fell silent for a minute, before she spoke again.

"Where did Liechtenstein and Shang Xiang go, by the way," she asked.

"Hm? Oh, grocery shopping," Switzerland said, looking at her. Xing Cai then noticed the tea cup he's holding, and the tea set next to it, and also the extra cup.

"My I have some?" She said, pointing at the tea set. Switzerland looked at it, then mentally face-palmed. What's a second tea cup doing here?

"Umm, ah, sure, go ahead," He said, blushing for whatever reason. He hasn't really been with girls alone like this, well besides his sister. Xing Cai nodded, took the small kettle and poured the tea in. She noticed a small bowl. She opened the lid and saw cubes of sugar in it. She took one and mixed it with her tea. Then she took a sip.

"*sip* This is good," she said,"what's an extra cup doing there, though? Did you already expect me to come over here?" She continiued. Switzerland looked at her, his blush going a bit deeper.

"N-No, I uhh... I didn't notice that I picked up an extra cup," He said, looking away. Xing Cai chuckled a bit.

"Uhuhuhu, then you must be very tired. Why not get some rest? You've been working... a little to hard," Xing Cai suggested. Switzerland jolted a little again, his blush going slightly deeper.

"W-well, aren't I resting right now?" He said akwardly. Xing Cai sighed a bit.

"I meant something like taking a nap," She replied, closing her eyes. Switzerland looked at her a bit before turning away. They both sat there, occasionally sipping their tea, silence befalling them once again.

* * *

><p>Havana, Cuba...<p>

"Mmmm! These beaches are great!" Zhu Rong exclaimed, stretching. Cuba looked at her, while smoking another ciggar.

"You said that this place is part of this 'Carabian Sea', right?" Zhu Rong said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. The beaches on other places of that sea, such as Puerto Rico are great!" He said. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," he continiued, giving her another ciggar. This has to be her fourth one today.

"Yeah. This place is great," she said, putting the ciggar in her mouth, and then lighting it. "So, when does this 'world meeting' start again?" She asked.

"I said one more week, remember?" Cuba said, smiling. Zhu Rong sighed, letting some of that smoke out of her nose.

"Right, I remember," she said. They both enjoyed they're time there on the beach, until just about the afternoon, when they headed to a bar, and drank there for a little while before going home.

* * *

><p>Ukraine's house...<p>

It's nightime now, but Zhong Hui somehow couldn't sleep. He doesn't know what, but I'm guessing the thugs.

Looks like he's assuming so as well. He's been keeping his guard up the whole day, looking around if those bastards are there. He then heard the door to the front yard opening. His body tensed a bit, but it relaxed when he saw Ukraine standing there, looking out into the moon, not noticing him, her arms folded, a tired look on her face. Zhong Hui looked at her. Why is she up so late? Worried about the same thing he's worried about, perhaps?

"Hey," He called out. Ukraine jolted a bit, then turned towards Zhong Hui. She then smiled a bit.

"Zhong Hui... your up late," she said, sounding tired.

"Hmph. What's keeping you awake, eh?" Zhong Hui asked, out of curiosity more than anything.

"Nothing. Just... nggh," she said, then her legs gave way and she statred falling down. Zhong Hui caught her in time just before she could touch the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He said, and the took a look at her face. That's a deep flush. Her body also feels unusually warmer than usual, then he took a look at her left shoulder. There's blood seeping from her shoulders, seeipng into her clothes, staining it and a little bit of Zhong Hui's armour.

"Nothing," she said reassuringly,"I can manage," she continiued, standing up, Zhong Hui following her. She wobbled slightly, not being able to keep her balance. Zhong Hui sighed, then gripped her shoulders lightly, making sure not to grip too tightly on her wound, then guided her towards a chair, seating her on it.

"Wait here," He said after Ukraine's seated, and walked into the house. He got some cloth and bandages, some rubbing alcohol, and filled a glass and a small bowl with water. He then went back to where Ukraine is, and sat down next to her, and dipped the cloth in the bowl of water.

"Wha-," she said, but was cut off when Zhong Hui hushed her, rolling the sleeves of her clothing gently, got the cloth from the bowl, and rubbed it on her wound, cleaning it. He then put some alcohol on the cloth and rubbed it again. He then bandaged the wound, making the bandage tight enough to stop the wound from bleeding, but not too tight. He then sighed. That wound looked pretty bad.

"Does this happen to you a lot? Dear Lord, your so troublesome...," Zhong Hui said, then took the glass of water. "Here, drink," he said, handing over the glass of water to her. Ukraine took it, and drank.

"Thank you," she said, smiling a bit. Zhong Hui looked at her, then sighed while turning his head to the side.

"It's the least I can do for you housing me like this, I guess," he said, not looking at her. Ukraine nodded, resting her back on the chair, but hunched forward, coughing, not soon after.

"It'll go away all by itself, don't worry! This does happen often -*cough cough*," then Ukraine went into a coughing fit. Zhong Hui stood up and rubbed her back. This'll go away by itself? Really? He couldn't trust that. But she looked fine just now! Or maybe she's like one of those people who keep these things to themselves, acting like they're okay when they're not. Damn. But she did look okay today. She's a nation too, so something might've happened here that may have triggered this. Judging from the wound she got and how bad she is right now, it had to be a disaster. But no such things happened today. He just had to ask.

"Really, what happened to you?" He asked once Ukraine stopped coughing. She looked at him, and then answered,"Something happened years ago, back in 1983." Zhong Hui looked at her. This is intresting. What happened back then? He kept on listening.

"The nuclear power plant called Chernobyl near the city of Prypiat exploded. Nuclear substances are dangerous, you see, so after the explosion that place was closed down due to exposure. That place was part of my nation, and still is. It's only closed down, but it's still there. Looks like it got to me again...," She explained, then sighed, closing her eyes. "I can't die from this, but still... having to go through this is torture," She continiued. "That's one of the things that sucks about being a nation. Anything major that goes on in it will affect you in some way, mostly sickness, like what's happening to me now," she continiued again. Zhong Hui nodded. Looks like being a nation is harder than he thought. For once, he's glad to be human.

"I see... well, you better go get some rest then. Here, I'll take you," he said, then hepled Ukraine stand up, gripping her shoulders, then guiding her towards her room. Once she settled down, he walked back towards the front yard, and got all the things he left there, putting them in the sink,and walked back towards his room. He then lied down on the bed, pondering over what Ukraine said just now. Damn, was he glad to live in the era he lived really lived in. And he put away his cocky side for once. Heh.. that's weird, but whatever.

After all, what's a good guest to do, right?

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house...<p>

"Are you guys feeling alright?" He said, while setting down three teacups on the table. Ling Tong thanked him and took a sip. Xiahou Ba looked at him.

"No, we feel fine. A bit weird from being here, but we're pretty much okay," he said. Hong Kong mumbled a "Hmm" as a sign of understanding. "You'll get used to it," He replied. Xiahou Ba sighed.

"I still can't beliveit though. Second millenia?" Ling Tong said, raising an eyebrow while looking at Hong Kong.

"Like I said, you'll get used to it. Besides, I may understand it, but not _too_ well," Hong Kong replied.

"Yeah... right," Xiahou Ba said. They all laughed together for whatever reason, then sighed.

This going to be a _long _week...

* * *

><p>Back at Thailand's house!<p>

"Wow, your reaction back there... weren't you over reacting a bit?" Thailand asked. Wang Yuan Ji looked at him.

"What? I was really worried! You must've expected something like that to happen," She said. Thailand chuckled a bit. "I suppose," he said. Yuanji sighed. She then looked at Thailand again.

"Thank you," she said. Thailand nodded as a reply. By now, they're already at Thailand's house.

"I'll go make dinner," he said, then walked towards the kitchen. Yuan Ji followed.

"I'll go set the tables then," she said. "Where are the plates, though?" She asked. Thailand nodded and pointed at a nearby cuppord. She opened it, took the plates, and set the table. After Thailand finished cooking, they both sat there and ate dinner together.

This sure as hell _will _be a _long _week.

-To be continiued-

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Dear God, my back... _That's always the mother_- OMG, WTF, 4K+ WORDS, ARE YOU SERIOUS! **FUUUCKKK ME SIDEWAAAYSSSS, MANNNN!** THAT CAN'T BE!

**OMGGGGGG! I'M SO FRIGGIN **_**PROUD. **__**PROUD **__**I TELL YOU. **__**PROUD**__**.**_

OK, stop that, SK, _huusssh!_ Man, this chapter was rather depressing, though, I tell ya... Anyway, the suggetion box is open again (what)! So, c'mon, leave a review about who'll go next! Haha, lol, ya don't have to if ya don't want to, bu if you do, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!

'mkay, so that's enough from me for now! And I just got my report card. I PASSED! FUCK YEA, BITCHES! *Spazzing because of barely passing (not so good math grades made me worry)*

Alrighty then, now to rest my back. See ya later, peeps~! NGGH- lays down on bed-


	9. Chapter 9: PangTong&ZJ meets Molossia!

A/N: OMG, WHAT THE FUCK, I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M SORRY, MINNA! Urgh, note to self; don't make to many MOTHERFUCKING FANFICS! DAMN IT!

Ahem, sorry 'bout that... anyway, THE OLD MEN GROUP'LL GO NEXT! (I call them that, because technically, they ARE old...)

So, let's get on with this~!

Warning & Disclaimer: READ. THE. FIRST. FUCKING. CHAPTER. **PLEASE**.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When Two Eras Meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.9: Pang Tong and Zhang Jiao meets Molossia! Welp, looks like 12 people are visiting now, Molossia~.**

Molossia's place...

On a small nation that resides in the American state of Nevada, lies a- yep, you guessed it, a personification!

Even a small nation like this has a personification... wow... Anyway, welcome to the nation, or should I say MICRONATION, as they call it of Molossia! Now, let's go and see what the personification of this nation's up to. Probably some quirky stuff.

Or maybe not...

Currently, he's admiring the gardening and weather at his place. Nice like always. He then counts how many people have visited his place. As you can see, only 10 people are allowed to go sight-seeing in this micronation per-year, for some reason. At least, he doesn't allow more than 10. I don't know about the nation _itself_.

Anyway, he counted, and there are already 10 people who has visited. That means no more people can come in. Nice. Now he doesn't have to deal with them, he thought. That is, until he heard a loud –THUD- noise coming from somewhere, probably his front yard. _Shit..._

At Molossia's front yard...

"Owowowow, my back!" One of the men hissed, grabbing his back. The other one, who fell face first onto the ground, spit some dirt out of his mouth, and then turned to look at the other man wearing green, and a suprisingly large hat, his face cloacked behind a sort of mask.

The one wearing green then turned to the one wearing yellow, his long beard sprawled all over the ground.

They looked at each other for a minute. Then, they're eyes widened and they crawled back from each other a little bit, until they're backs hit a tree and bushes. The one wearing green then pointed at the one wearing yellow, and said ,"H-Hey, your- aren't you- AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE **DEAD**?"

"I-well, how should I know? Perhaps this may be a miracle from the Heavens! Who knows!" The one wearing yellow replied. The one wearing green then sighed.

"There you go again, with your talk about Heaven. Why don't you make up a more _rational_ answer, for once?" The one wearing green said, getting up, still shocked about how a dead person could crawl out from his grave. Although, he doesn't really look... dead... at all, and he's not... well... a spirit or whatnot.

'_Although I doubt there's anything rational about _this_...,' _The one wearing green thought. Well, how could you even _begin_ to explain HOW a person could come back from being DEAD?

Anyway, they both stopped talking (more like arguing) when they heared the sound of a door creaking open. Someone came out of the door, wearing strange clothes, smoking something that doesn't look like a pipe. Wait a minute...

As soon as the door was opened fully, the young man saw them, and then froze in place, shocked. Hadn't the visitors left already...?

"W-Wha-HEY, WHAT THE FUCK D'YA FUCKERS THINK YOUR DOING HERE! YA DO REALIZE ONLY 10 PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO VISIT!" The young man, the personification of Molossia exclaimed, cussing as usual, raising his middle-finger up. The two men just looked at him, but the one wearing yellow spoke, with a rather annoyed tone,"Cease using those profane words, young man! And, how are _we _supposed to know the rules of this place? I've never even heard of a place like this before!"

"Wait, wha...?" Molossia asked, but then trailed off. He then thought about it for a minute. _Never _heared of this place? Not even the name?

"Not even the name?" Molossia asked. The one wearing yellow nodded, while the one wearing green facepalmed, behind his mask a worried as _hell _look.

"DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT! Listen, we can explain-," but the one wearing green was cut off by Molossia screaming "SHUT UP!"

They both fell silent, each of them –or at least Molossia- trying to conprehend waht just happened. Ok, so two old men (one of them looking a little _too _old to be alive) came to his house –or more like dropped –literarlly—dropped by for no good reason whatsoever, tells him they know nothing about this place, and basically broke his rules about this place. Fucking _unforgivable_.

"Pfftt...Hahahaha! What, is this some kindda lame excuse to come here? Man, you know I'm not _that _stupid! So why don't you fuck off, and find some other place to go visit?" Molossia said, pointing at them. The one wearing yellow put on a _very_ offended look, while the one wearing green's temper slowly came to a boil. Damn it, this kid is so _ANNOYING_!

The one wearing green then jumped up, holding his staff that he had this whole time, and landed on Molossia, smaking his head with the edgeof the staff's handle, the green-cladded man riding it like a pogo-stick, and then coming back down. Both Molossia and the yellow –clad man looked baffled at the man wearing green. Who knew anyonewould be able to use a staff like that? They sure didn't.

"Listen here boy, we don't know how we got here, so we're just as confused as you are. Now would you _mind _ letting us explain what we know?" The one wearing green said.

"Fine, go ahead! Just as long as you don't make stupid excuses like you did just now!" Molossia said. The green-clad man frowned under his hat. He then sighed. Wow, why did _this _of _all things_ have to happen to_ him_?

"Alright..." the green-clad man said, inhaled deeply, and then started explaining.

...

...

...

"...and that's it," the green-clad man said, and then exhaled. Man, it was _amazing_ how he could say that in a matter of minutes. But, it doesn't look like the man in front of him belives him. He might be thinking that this is another 'piece of shit'.

But no, he didn't say anything this time. In fact, it looks like Molossia's actually thinking about it.

In his head, Molossia remembers something like this.

'_Now that I think about it..._' He thought. He then turned around and let them both in, this being apparent by him leaving the door open, after he got in.

The two old men just looked at each other. Well, that was a sudden change.

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu palace, the front gates...<p>

"Oh my goodness..." Sun Quan said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Lianshi, is, as always, right behind him, following him like the faithful wife she is. Lianshi is tired as well, what with _a whole night and day_ of searching for Lu Xun and Shang Xiang with no breaks at _all _whatsoever.

They then arrived at the other side of the bridge of the palace. Sun Quan then rested his back behind the gate's frame, and slid down onto the ground, sitting there, his head on his knees, Lianshi sitting next to him.

"Huh... really, we're all worried about her, yes, I know, but can we at least get a _little _break?" Lianshi asked. Sun Quan looked at her. Her eyes widened a bit. She then looked to the side.

"Umm, well, I mean... the search won't go well if we're all sleepy, right?" She said. Sun Quan sighed. They're still searching for both of them, not getting any sleep at all.

Man, this is going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, Shu palace, courtyard...<p>

Zhang Fei sat down behind the tree, his head on his knees. He sighed. So he turned the whole palace upside down for nothing. Great.

Liu Bei, who went for another round of searching for the Mas, also turned up empty-handed. He then sat down at the same tree Zhang Fei sat at, without saying anything. They both noticed their presence, yes, but didn't say a word to each other for a few minutes. They then sighed suddenly. They're at a complete loss. Where could they have gone?

At the other side of the courtyard, Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei are still sitting there together. Jiang Wei sighed, then grunted a bit, grabbing a clump of his hair and yanking it a bit. Zhao Yun, who's still lying down on the grass, opened one of his eyes, and looked at Jiang Wei. He then sighed while standing up, and offered his hand to Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei looked at it for a bit, before taking it and standing up himself.

"*sigh* Let's go look some more, we might've missed a few spots," Zhao Yun said. Jiang Wei nodded, and they both went off for _another_ round of searching for both the Mas and Xing Cai.

And somewhere else near the courtyard, all that can be heard is shouting and constant banging and slamming of the doors in the corridor, and constant raging by our 3 young warriors *smacked*, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, and Bao Sanniang. Although Bao Sanniang doesn't really care all that much, in fact she's just tagging along.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Wei territory...<p>

"Now, where did that kid go...?" Xiahou Yuan asked himself. Xiahou Dun looked at him irritatingly.

"How're we supposed to know? Why would we be looking if we did?" Dun asked. Yuan sighed. They're both tired as hell, and so is Cao Cao, though he's looking for both Guo Jia and Xiahou Ba somewhere else.

"Why don't we rest up a bit? Searching for someone won't go well if we're tired ourselves," Xiahou Yuan suggested. Dun sighed. He's right.

"Fine, but just for a little bit," Xiahou Dun said, and headed for the nearest... what do you call it...? Gah, teahouse, damn it!

Anyway, my EPIC FAIL memory aside, let's continue on, shall we? Okay. Xiahou Yuan followed as well, not being able to wait to give his eyes a little shut-eye for once.

When they both got inside, they're served with some meatbuns and wine. Xiahou Dun grabbed one of the meatbuns, and began eating it, while Xiahou Yuan rested his head on the table, closing his eyes and immedietlly drifting into sleep.

'_Good God, what's got him tired like this?' _Dun thought. Well, you may have only been searching for about half a day, but Yuan didn't get any sleep whatsoever because he had some extra work to do late at night; scouting. Of course, Xiahou Dun didn't know that, be cause he's got his own set of duties to do.

Anyway, on another part of the city, Cao Cao is also resting up in a teahouse, which is a little bit smaller than the one the Xiahou brothers are in right now. While not so enjoying his wine and meatbuns, he tried calming himself down, as well as sorting out his thoughts and pondering about the progress in his search today, which is to say, NONE.

Cao Cao smacked his face (read: facepalmed). Why the HELL was it so hard to find the two? Especially Guo Jia? It would've been easy enough to find him, since he loves flirting with ladies and all.

All three of them are tired, yes, but they refused to give up. After resting at the teahouse, all three of them began searching again.

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house...<p>

Wang Yuanji came for a visit (again). This time, she's here because Thailand has another meeting with his boss. Right now, she's helping Vietnam and the others at the farm. They picked up the produce and left, carrying it all home.

"So, Vietnam?" Wang Yuan Ji called. Vietnam looked at her.

"Yes?" Vietnam asked. Wang Yuanji thought for a moment before asking ,"Well, umm... tell me, how does it feel like being a nation?"

"Well...," Vietnam thought for a moment before continuing,"it's not all that bad. I mean, your basically immortal; take me for example. I've been alive ever since this nation existed. But immortality has it's own prices. I've made friends with people too, ordinary ones that have a lifespan, mortal. I have to watch them all die, one by one..." Wang Yuanji nodded, looking thoughtfully at her.

"And what's more, everything that goes on here affects us in someway; moodswings, sickness, and other things. We have to go through wars, loads of them from what history up until now tells us, and so on," Vietnam explained. Both Sima Zhao and Guo Jia also heard what she said. Man, for once they're all glad to be human. Vietnam then sighed. "But,"she said ,"there are good things about it to,"she continued in a slightly happier tone. Sima Zhao, Guo Jia and Yuanji perked up a bit. Good things?

"You get to watch the world as it changes slowly, especially when it moved from the era of wars. You have _no _idea how happy I- _we_ all were," Vietnam said, and then stopped walking and looked up at the clear, setting sky.

"And even after that, the world still changes. You look forward to this change with every generation this world gives birth to, and things keep getting better for this place," Vietnam finished closing her eyes. All three of the humans looked thoughtfully at her. Vietnam then looked down again.

"And, you could beat each other up and not care about dying," Vietnam said, raising her paddle. All three of the warrior's mouth fell agape. What?

Ok, that sure ruined the touching mood. Nice job there, Vietnam.

* * *

><p>South Korea, Seoul.<p>

Welp, skipping was a good idea at first, but now it seemed like a _horrible_ one. Well, for one, Korea's boss caught them. It took them both a lot of lies, but Korea's boss _still _won't trust them.

Now, you have to understand. Lu Xun may be a badass, smart and talented as _hell_ strategist, but there _are_ some situations that he can't get out from. Korea's stubborn as hell boss is one of them. In which case, all he can do now is go along with it. And he is not liking this. Not him, not Korea. Both doesn't like this _one BIT._

Korea's boss is still ranting at them as Lu Xun thought about how _bad _ it was to skip like that. And to make it a _lot _worse, it's nighttime right now, they're both tired as _fuck_ from they're journey back from China's house, and worst of all, they're in the middle of the streets, bustling with people, Korea's boss shouting at them as loud as he could, and people are giving them all weird looks.

'_please make it stop...' _Is all they could think at the moment. Oh man, if they had a knive or anything _remotely_ harmful right now, they would use it.

Korea, who can't seem to take it anymore, looked around frankly for an object he can use to knock out his boss and _shut him up_. He then found it. A stray pipe on the ground.

The boss's attention then focused on Lu Xun. Korea took this chance to take the pipe. He sneaked away, got the pipe and crept up slowly to his boss. He then swung the pipe hard enough to knock him out, but not _too _hard. The boss immedietly fell onto the ground. Lu Xun looked at Korea. Korea then walked up to the boss, picking up his legs.

"He was getting _really _annoying. Umph!" Korea tried to lift the boss up, but then looked at Lu Xun.

"Oy, help me here?" Korea asked. Lu Xun shrugged, grabbed the boss by the shoulders, lifted him up, and carried him all the way to the nearest hospital, which is suprisingly very close to where they are. Both of them then dropped him there, payed, and went off.

God damn it, why didn't they think of that earlier?

* * *

><p>Canada's house, "back yard"...<p>

Ma Dai and Canada went grocery shopping, and Ma Chao stayed here at Canada's house with, of course, Kumajirou.

"Kuma- can I call you that?" Ma Chao asked. Kumajirou nodded.

"Yeah, you can," Kumajirou answered. Ma Chao then continued ,"Well, umm... why do you suppose you're master forgets you're name all the time?" he asked. Kumajirou perked up a bit and thought about it. Now that he thought about it, why does Canada always forget what his name is?

"I don't know, actually. Maybe he just has a fail memory like the author does. Other than that, I can't think of any other reason," Kumajirou said.

"Uh huh... right...," Ma Chao said, while putting on a sort of disturbed expression. Man, it still creeps him out at the fact that that bear can talk like that.

So they both just sat there, enjoying the cool morning breeze, waiting for those two to come home.

Wait a minute...

KUMAJIROU, DID YOU JUST _BREAK THE FOURTH WALL_? OH MY GOD, **WHAT THE FUCK**!

* * *

><p>Switzerland's house, living room...<p>

Shang Xiang and Liechtenstein just came back home from the market. They both finished putting the things they bought, and sat down on the couch. Well, Shang Xiang did. Liechtenstein went to prepare some tea for them both. Once she's done, she came to the living room and put the tea cup on the coffee table. Shang Xiang thanked her and took a sip.

"*sip* Ahh, this tastes really good! But you know, you don't have to go through all the trouble making this for me. I can make some on my own, don't worry," Shang Xiang said. Liechtenstein nodded.

"Umm... miss Shang Xiang...?" Liechtenstein called. Shang Xiang mumbled a "hmm" as she sipped her tea and let her continue.

"Do you know someone else who might be here, in this timeline besides you and miss Xing Cai?" Liechtenstein asked. Shang Xiang jolted a bit at the question. That's a weird one.

"I don't know... probably my brothers...," Shang Xiang answered. They then heared a door creaking open. Xing Cai and Switzerland walked out of it, into the house.

"Oh, hi, you're back. How was it?" Xing Cai said. Shang Xiang sighed. "Well... it was nice, but a little bit _too_ crowded," Shang Xiang replied. Liechtenstein shrugged.

"Well, it _is_ called a market," Liechtenstein said.

"Well, I have to go now," Switzerland said. The three girls looked at him.

"Where are you going, bruder?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Another meeting with my boss," Switzerland said. Liechtenstein sighed. "Another one?" She asked.

"Yeah. Probably the last one this week, because after that he'll be going overseas," Switzerland replied. Liechtenstein smiled.

"Then, after that you can take a break, right?" Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland looked at her, smiled warmly and said ,"Yeah, I guess." He then went to the door and opened it, leaving.

* * *

><p>Cuba's house, backyard...<p>

Zhu Rong is now sitting at the backyard of Cuba's house, smoking some ciggars. After staying here for a while, she found herself worrying about her husband, Meng Huo, and the Nanman tribe itself. Are they doing alright? How's her husband doing? Is he managing the place well all by himself? All she can do is just hope he is, and that the whole place is fine.

Cuba then came out to the backyard, carrying a box of ciggars he just bought. Zhu Rong turned to him.

"Hey, mornin'," She greeted. Cuba nodded, then sat down next to her, put the box of ciggars on the coffee table, picked up one, and searched for his lighter. It's not there.

"Umm... oh dear God, where's my lighter...?" Cuba mumbled while searching for it. Zhu Rong sighed.

"Here, let me help...," She said, snapped her fingers, and fire suddenly appeared on Cuba's ciggar, litting it.

"Oh, thanks," Cuba said. Zhu Rong nodded, and blowed some of the smoke out from her mouth. Cuba returned to his seat, and asked ,"So, what's got you so worried, eh?"

"H-How did- *sigh* Never mind... It's about my husband and the Nanman people. I wonder how they're doing?" Zhu Rong said. Cuba blowed some of the smoke out of his nose while sighing.

"Yeah, I understand," He said, but then looked at Zhu Rong, smiling ,"but I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. After all, how would he be king if he can't even manage?" Cuba continiued. Zhu Rong sighed, smoked, and then blowed the smoke out of both her mouth and nose.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Though I just can't help but worry, y'know?" She nodded.

"Well, you stay here. I have to go, my boss wants to talk," Cuba said, standing up, going inside the house and grabbed his coat. Zhu Rong waveed at him once.

Heh, don't blame her for worrying. I mean, this _is _about her own _husband_ after all.

* * *

><p>Ukraine's house...<p>

Continuing last night's little event... Ukraine woke up, feeling a slight sting on her shoulders. She looked at it. The wound still throbbed a little bit, but at least it's now bleeding anymore. She then heard a door creaking open. She went out of her room and saw the door to the backyard open. She walked towards it, not limping, since she already feels fine, and saw Zhong Hui, drinking tea.

"Umm... Zhong Hui?" Ukraine called timidly. Zhong Hui turned towards her.

"Oh, you're up?" He asked. Ukrane nodded.

"Mmm! I feel fine! Umm... thank you," She replied, smiling warmly. Zhong Hui nodded nonchalantly, looking at the backyard. He then sipped his tea.

"Are you _sure _though?" He asked. Ukraine nodded again.

"Yeah. I get better quickly from this kind of stuff," she said, sitting down on the chair next to Zhong Hui's with no trouble at all. Wow, I guess she _is _better. "And, if your wondering," she said. Zhong Hui perked up a bit. Ukraine continued ,"it was caused by a spike in well... you know."

"Yes, yes, I get it," Zhong Hui said rather irritatingly. By now, he's put the event with the thugs to the back of his head. I mean, there's no way they'll be coming back, right?

Anyway, they both sat there, Zhong Hui sipping his tea, and Ukraine lost in her thoughts. She then remembered something. "Zhong Hui," She called. Zhong Hui mumbled an irritated "hmm" before letting Ukraine continue.

"My siblings will be coming over in a bit, so make sure you get ready," Ukraine said, while standing up and hurrying towards the door. "Oh, and, do be careful when you're with them! They're rather...," She said, but the trailed off, pointing to the side of her head with her finger, making a swirling pattern with it in midair. Zhong Hui just looked at her, then sighed.

Welp, this'll be _fun_.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house, backyard...<p>

Hong Kong is now in his backyard, practicing with his nunchucks *lol I don't know how to write it *OMNI-bricked**

Ling Tong, who is currently outside as well, noticed him. _'So the kid likes using those too, huh?' _He thought. He then walked over towards him.

"Oy, Hong Kong," Ling Tong called. Hong Kong stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards Ling Tong. Hong Kong then stood up straight, and cocked his head a little bit to the side. "What is it?" He asked.

"You like using those, eh?" Ling Tong said, pointing at the weapon on Hong Kong's hands. "Heh, great. Why don't show me what you got?" He continued, smiling. Hong Kong blushed a bit. He then looked to the side.

"I-I'm... well... I'm not really that good," Hong Kong said, his head kept low, hiding his blushing face. Ling Tong saw this and chuckled a bit.

"Hehehe, c'mon. It's not like I'm _that _good either," Ling Tong said. Hong Kong looked at him. He then sighed. That has GOT to be a _lie_.

"I know your good, no need to lie about it," Hong Kong said. "Besides, I just do this as a hobby," he inquired. Hong Kong then sighed again.

"Fine," He said, and started. He showed some tricks he learned for the past few years, while Ling Tong watched in awe. _'This kid's got talent,' _He thought. The moves Hong Kong did are swift, and he was focused. It didn't look like he even cared about the fact Ling Tong is there right now, watching him. All he did was just go with the flow.

Hong Kong then stopped, finishing. Ling Tong thought for a minute. He did see some flaws in the way Hong Kong executed it, but hey, the kid does do this only for a hobby, so he can't really blame him, right?

Right. Though Ling Tong did think that he could teach the kid a thing or two. He then walked over to Hong Kong.

"Oy, mind if I teach you a few things? Your still a bit rusty on the edges," Ling Tong asked. Hong Kong perked up a bit. What?

"Huh? Umm... sure, I guess...," Hong Kong said, not too sure about the idea. He then handed over the weapon to Ling Tong and stepped back. Ling Tong then went into his stance. He then started, showing off his techniques that he learned over the years. Now it's Hong Kong's turn to watch in awe. All he can think is; He must learn from this guy, he's like a master in this.

Ling Tong then finished, and turned to Hong Kong. He chuckled a bit at the young boy's expression, mouth agape and all that.

"Oh wow...," Hong Kong mumbled. Ling Tong just stood there looking at the boy.

Hong Kong just couldn't resist.

"Alright then, please teach me!" Hong Kong said. Ling Tong smiled. He was going to _love_ this, even though he is kind of hating it at the same time, his laziness getting in the way and all that. But seeing how enthusiastic this kid is _made _him want to have a student and try teaching someone just once.

Just once, mind you. And only one pupil. That's it.

They then spent that whole day training together, while inside the house, Xiahou Ba watched them both train.

"*sigh* Maybe this won't be such a bad week after all," He mused.

* * *

><p>In Thailand's house...<p>

Nothing much really happened here, except for Thailand's boss getting mad at him for whatever reason, but not ranting like Korea and Lu Xun's case.

Still, he's not liking this. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Back at Mollosia's house!<p>

"So your the personification of Molossia," the man in yellow said.

"Well now, that's interesting," The man in green said.

"So... what's your name? You haven't even introduced yourselfs, and you just waltz into my house," Molossia replied. Both men's eyes twitched.

"My goodness... *sigh* I'm Pang Tong, and this person here is Zhang Jiao," the man in green, Pang Tong, said, pointing at Zhang Jiao.

"So, can we stay here for a bit?" Pang Tong asked. Molossia sighed.

"Fine, fine...," He said. Zhang Jiao perked up a bit.

"Thank you, child. May the Heaven's blessing be with you," Zhang Jiao said. Molossia then stood up.

"Fine, fine, whatever! Your room's to the left. There are two, so choose whichever you fucking want. I'm outta here!" Molossia said irritatingly and stomped off. Pang Tong then stood up himself.

"*yawn* Well, it's a good idea to rest. Come on," He said, gesturing for Zhang Jiao to come with him.

Zhang Jiao however just stood there.

What—YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT!

-To Be Continued-

A/N: O.M.G. SCHOOOLLL! Y U GET IN MY WAY? Ahem, so anyway... yay, I get to play Warriors Orochi 3! *Bricked, chopped, smacked, minced*

So, suggestions box is open again! Who do you want to send in next? Just leave it in the reviews box or PM me if you'd like!

And, SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY FOR THE OOC-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER! I don't know what got over me!

Anyway, see ya'll later peeps! Bye~!


	10. Chapter 10: Guan Suo meets Taiwan

A/N: Yo... *Le sigh* Well, school's started up again, and well... y'know... anyway, it was pretty hard to decide who'll meet this guy in this chapter, but I've decided, so LET'S DO THIS!

Warning & Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When Two Eras Meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.10: Guan Suo meets Taiwan!**

In a tiny house lives a woman. Well, no, she's a teenager, but whatever. Anyway, she's sitting at her front yard right now, drinking tea. Yep, this girl is the personification of Taiwan! She sighed. Today was boring as hell... She didn't do much, in fact she stayed at her house, sleeping on the couch the whole day, due to boredom. But all that will change. Starting at when she heard a loud "THUD" coming from the roof...

Taiwan's house, rooftop...

"Oww..." A man in green, sleeve-less clothing groaned. He then got to a seating position, and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around, and noticed he is on a rooftop. Just...

Where is he right now?

This definitely isn't Shu. Hell, it didn't even look _remotely _like where he came from. Completely different. Up on the roof, he could see weird contraptions (which are cars, but he doesn't know that) passing through the road, which also looked weird. The roads also aren't cobble-stones roads, nor dirt. Ok, what the hell?

He then moved a little bit closer to the edge of the roof, and took a peek. He saw a... what? Oh, a little girl, he thinks, looking around confused. She must've heard. He then craned a little bit more towards the edge of the roof in order to get a better look, but then his feet slipped and he fell down.

-THUD!-

It all happened in a split second. A guy fell in front of Taiwan, all of a sudden. Luckily, the roof wasn't too high up, and her house is only a one story one (meaning there's only 1 floor, I think..) so the man didn't suffer any major injuries, but, the impact is sure to give him a big bump on the head that will last for quite a while.

Taiwan hesitated. What should she do? Apparently, she has no idea whatsoever. She just stood there, shocked. Ok, what the hell is going on?

The young man's body suddenly moved. Taiwan jumped a bit. She crept up to him a little bit. The

man then moved up to a seating position slowly, rubbing his forehead. Man, that impact must've _hurt_! Well, no duh!

Anyway, Taiwan's expression changed from a look of surprise to a sort of well... an embarrassed, angry-like look, I guess. She is blushing like mad right now. Why the hell would a guy just suddenly fall onto you're front yard, huh?

The man in green looked at the girl. Just like he suspected, a teenage girl. She somehow reminded him of his wife. Enough about that, though!

"Who- WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Taiwan exclaimed all of a sudden. The man in green jolted a bit.

"Wh- Wait, I can explain!" The man in green said, standing up quickly.

"Oh yeah, explain what?"Taiwan said. By now, she suspects the man, if you get my drift. The man in green then sighed. Oh man, she's right. What _is _he supposed to explain? I mean, he did just look like he "broke in" to a girl's house, but what was he to do? He found himself here all of a sudden, for God's sake.

But wait a minute. Come to think of it, he did recall some events that happen before, and around the time when he got here, but just the events before he blacked out.

Taiwan was just about ready to drive this guy out of here. She proceeded to grab the nearest object that she can use a weapon, and it turned out to be a vase. Her fingers we're already brushing against the vase's rough surface when the man stopped her.

"Wait," He said. Taiwan then stopped. She looked at the man. The man looked back at her. Well, actually her hand and the vase she was about to grab. It's big. And looked hard, to. He'll get knocked out for a second time if that thing collided with his head. Taiwan grunted a "what" and the man sighed.

"I'll explain how I got here," He said. Taiwan relaxed a bit, and looked a bit intrigued. Then the man started explaining.

...

...

...

"So wait," Taiwan said. The man, identified as Guan Suo, stopped talking and let her continue.

"You're saying your from the Three Kingdoms Era of China? And that you're from the Shu Kingdom?" Taiwan asked. Guan Suo nodded.

"I see, I see...," Taiwan mumbled, and then cupped her chin, thinking. Ok, where have she heard of this before? She kept on thinking, going deep into her head, searching her memories. She then remembered. So this incident is repeating again. Just it's getting a little bit confusing.

A _little _bit? Hell no! This is just confusing as hell. It's like this guy time traveled or something! What the hell?

Guan Suo, on the other hand, is very surprised that she's able to understand. He didn't understand quite well himself.

"If you're wondering, something like this happened before. Only the case now is just... a bit more complex," Taiwan said. Guan Suo perked up a bit. So that's how.

"Anyway, you can stay here, if you'd like. I'd really recommend it if you do, though," Taiwan inquired.

"Of course. After all, I know nothing about this place," Guan Suo replied. Taiwan smiled.

"Okay. I'll get you're room ready first, okay?" Taiwan said, got up, and went upstairs. Guan Suo sighed. Now he has to find his way back. This is fun...

The whole moment went on with a awkward sort of air, even when Taiwan's on the other floor. Guan Suo feeling that way because he's married and somehow found his way collapsed on a teenage girl's roof, and Taiwan simply because there's a guy who's going to stay in her house, and the fact that she's alone with him.

Though you can't really blame them for feeling that way, no?

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu palace, some random corridor...<p>

While we leave Sun Quan and Lian Shi to –tiredly- continue their search for Lu Xun and Shang Xiang, let's meet up with Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu! They're just as tired as the other guys, and are now sitting on the floor of a random corridor. Well... Zhou Yu is. Xiao Qiao is sprawled on the floor, tired as hell.

"Ukh, we looked everywhere, and still couldn't find them...," Xiao said, her voiced muffled a bit.

"I know, but," Zhou Yu replied ,"you don't want to hear Lord Sun Jian... rant... again, right...?" He continued.

This conversation is headed nowhere, but they needed to talk about something. Both ended up shutting up though, as they got lost in their thoughts, thinking about where those two could've went.

Meanwhile, Sun Jian, tired, is sitting under a tree again. He went everywhere, even went as far as to triple-check all the areas he searched already. If you guys didn't notice, this is how a tiger acts when his cubs are missing. He goes searching all day, all night, tiredly.

But right now, the tiger is very stressed and needs to calm down and collect his thoughts. He went over his search today. Fruitless.

_Must... contain... anger... and rage..._

And he does. Barely, though.

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, somewhere in the Shu Palace...<p>

While we leave the others to frantically search for Xing Cai and the Mas, let's meet up with Liu Shan! Oh dear, looks like he's frantically searching for his wife and the Mas, too. Though he's only searching for the Mas to help his dad, he searching for his wife because he's worried as fuck. He keeps calm though, and searches for both of them carefully, on ever parts of the palace (though somehow, no one notices him).

Well, Liu Shan may be our idiot Emperor, but at least he's acting _smart_ this time.

He's at the corridor now, on the second floor of the palace. He then bumpped into someone. That someone is Zhuge Liang, and he seems to have an... oddly worried look on his face.

"Master Zhuge Liang?" Liu Shan said, looking at him, one eyebrow arched upwards.

"Ah, sorry my Lord, but umm...," He said, but Liu Shan stopped him.

"I know. Master Pang Tong, am I correct?" Liu Shan inquired. Zhuge Liang didn't show it, but he's quite surprised at the fact that Liu Shan knew who just went missing.

"If you're wondering, he's been missing since this morning," Liu Shan said. Zhuge Liang sighed.

"My goodness... people just keep on going missing... Now I'm beginning to wonder if the other Kingdoms are experiencing the same thing," Zhuge Liang mused.

"Hmm... probably," Liu Shan said, his head hung low, looking to the side, and his arms folded.

"Let's search in the city then... Who knows...," Zhuge Liang said, but trailed off and walked off. Liu Shan followed.

This, indeed, will be a _long, LONG _week.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Wei territory (again)...<p>

It's night time right now, and everybody came back home tired as _hell_. And the result of their search: FRUITLESS. As expected.

But to all of them, this situation felt kinda weird, y'know? Like, hey, how the hell did people who stood out like a sore thumb like that just... poof, dissapear all of a sudden? I mean HOW?

Anyway, they went in the same way; Through the front gate.

Xiahou Yuan though, stayed at the front gate, as it was still his turn to guard. Xiahou Dun had his set of work to do, and so did Cao Cao.

Yep. This'll be a _very _long night.

* * *

><p>Hanoi, Vietnam...<p>

Vietnam is going grocery shopping today! Sima Zhao went to visit Thailand, and also his wife (Vietnam gave him a map), and so Guo Jia is the only one with her now. This is really awkward though. Not to Guo Jia, but to Vietnam. She's never been alone with one person, especially a _guy._

"If you try to-," Vietnam said, but then got cut off by Guo Jia raising his hands.

"I know, I know. Don't worry," Guo Jia said. Vietnam sighed. This is not just a _little _awkward, but it's VERY awkward. Goddammit, out of everyone, why this guy?

But she's wondering. If he's here, and also Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji, then who else is here? Surely she isn't the only one going through this, right?

"Umm, Guo Jia?" She called. Guo Jia mumbled a "hmm" and let her continue.

"I was wondering... who else do you think fell down here? Besides you three?" She asked in a slight whisper. Guo Jia thought for a second. Maybe his Lord? Ahh, that's highly unlikely.

But with what's going on right now, and who fell with him, who knows, right?

"Probably My Lord or the Xiahou Brothers," Guo Jia answered. He wasn't to sure though, but maybe yes, they did fall down here.

"Probably...," Vietnam mumbled. They then walked silently, lost in their own thoughts. Vietnam then, carelessly, tripped. She nearly dropped her groceries, but Guo Jia caught her.

"Ah! Umm... thanks...," She said. Okay, this is getting even _more _awkward for her. Guo Jia immediately let go.

"Be careful, okay?" Guo Jia said, then chuckled slightly. Vietnam sighed, but smiled a bit. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

They then walked back home talking about random stuff as to break the awkward mood between them.

* * *

><p>South Korea's house...<p>

As soon as Korea and Lu Xun arrived home, they immediately collapsed onto the couch. Man, they are tired as _fuck _right now.

"Korea... what is wrong with you're boss?" Lu Xun asked. Korea mumbled a slightly irritated "hmm" while burying his head on a pillow.

"Don't wanna talk about it...," Korea said, his voice muffled. Lu Xun sighed.

"My goodness, that was horrible...," Lu Xun mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Korea said tiredly, peeking from the pillow slightly. They both laid there for a while, before falling asleep there after a while.

* * *

><p>Canada's house, living room...<p>

Kumajirou is sitting at the living room with Ma Dai. Ma Chao is now helping Canada harvest some more maple syrup.

"So, umm... Kumajirou... Why does you're master like Maple syrup so much?" Ma Dai asked. Kumajirou looked at him. Well that's a weird question. Hasn't he understood yet?

"It tastes nice, and well... we just love it," Kumajirou said. Ma Dai sighed.

"But, you know, turning that into a pun is sort of... I dunno," Ma Dai said, but trailed off.

"A bit obsessive looking?" Kumajirou replied. Ma Dai nodded.

"He just exclaims that by accident at times. People just mark it as his pun, since he often says it, even though it's by accident," Kumajirou explained.

"Oh...," Ma Dai mused. Still, it seems a bit weird for someone to be saying that so many times. I mean, just this morning he said that like 4 times. And it's still like 10 O'clock in the morning right now.

They end up sitting there, doing nothing but waiting for both Canada and Ma Chao to come back.

Come to think of it, what's taking them so long?

* * *

><p>Switzerland's house,<p>

Liechtenstein is now in the living room, sitting down and watching TV. It's 10 o'clock at night right now, but her brother hasn't come back home yet.

"*yawn* Where is he?" Liechtenstein said, eyelids growing heavier by the second.

Meanwhile, Xing Cai, who also couldn't sleep right now (because she slept in this morning) decided to go to the kitchen and get some water. When she came down the stairs (which leads to the living room), she saw Liechtenstein on the couch, lying down and watching TV (Liechtenstein already introduced them to technology these days). She went to the kitchen first, got some water, and went back to the living room, to the couch next to the one Liechtenstein is lying on.

"Liech," Xing Cai called. Liechtenstein jumped a bit. She got up to a seating position and looked at Xing Cai. What's got her up so late?

"Miss Xing Cai... Why are you up so late?" Liechtenstein asked. Xing Cai sighed.

"I can't sleep," She said bluntly.

"Oh, you slept in this morning," Liechtenstein said. Xing Cai nodded.

So they sat there, watching TV while talking and waiting for Switzerland to come back. Liechtenstein's eyes felt slightly less heavier while talking to Xing Cai.

Meanwhile, Switzerland is on the road. He borrowed a taxi, and is now trapped on the streets. Yep, he's stuck on a traffic jam.

Sorry Liech, looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

><p>Havana, Cuba<p>

Since Cuba went to meet his boss (and of course came home late), Zhu Rong decided to go to a bar and drink some liquor.

She ordered some whiski, and started drinking. Man, this is good.

'_What's Cuba talking about with that boss of his, anyway?" _ Zhu Rong thought. Even after what he said this morning, she still couldn't help but worry about her husband and the Nanman tribe. I guess it is _pretty _ normal to worry. And it's going to be a few more days before she could –probably- go

back.

She then finished and decided to go back to Cuba's house. When she arrived, she saw the door open.

Wait, what? Didn't she _lock_ the door?

She searched in her pocket and grabbed something. She pulled it up. The key. It's still with her. Ok, this is weird. She went inside, and would you imagine her surprise when she found a bunch of robbers in the house. Ok, they're in for a beating.

"Wha- HEY!" She shouted. She grabbed around her pocket for her throwing knives. She then found it. She grabbed it and pulled it out, and went into her battle stance. Oho, you guys are in for a _beating_.

She then started throwing the knives at them. The knives hit each one of the robbers (which are 3 people), but it didn't hit the on major spots- probably they're hands, shoulders, legs.

While they're writhing in pain, she ran and went for the phone. She already knows how to use it, but she still had some trouble. She dialed a phone number and called the nearest police station.

"Hello?" She said. The police man on the line replied, asking her about why she called him. She then gave the police a description about the situation and about the area she's at. They both then hung up and Zhu Rong waited. She then turned around...

And saw the robbers walking towards her.

"Shit..." She hissed. She kept calm and looked around for an object she could use. The pain caused by her last attack slowed them down, so it's all good. She then found it.

Since throwing knives won't knock them out, why not go for a wooden plank, eh?

She decided to go for that, and she knocked them out swiftly one by one. Yes, they did try to get her, but with her experience in fighting, they didn't stand a _chance_.

The police went in shortly after she knocked the third robber out. Turns out they were close to the house when she called. Nice.

They took the robbers out and dragged them into the police car. Damn, was that intense. And slightly hilarious.

No, really. Zhu Rong laughed inside through all that.

She then sat down once everything was settled with some cigars. Somehow, these things manage to calm her down.

Well, looks like you don't have to worry about you're house being robbed, Cuba. You got the perfect guard for it right here.

* * *

><p>Ukraine's house...<p>

"I see... So you got yourself a new friend, da?"

"WHAT!" Zhong Hui shouted. Yep, as said before, Russia and Belarus came for a visit! Ukraine chuckled at Zhong Hui's reaction, but still trembled a little bit from her brother and sister's aura, which feels rather... psycotic.

Though they aren't really psychos, everyone seems to think so, because of how they act. Wait, no, let me rephrase that... maybe, just MAYBE, they really are psychos. Yeah...

Anyway, Russia, finding out who Zhong Hui is from talking to him, decided to ask some questions. Zhong Hui is irritated by this and wants to tell them to 'shut the fuck up', but he thought that isn't really the wisest idea. Well, it wouldn't be , since both people are armed and dangerous. Plus, they're nations. Now, he didn't want to suffer the personification's wrath, right? I mean, it would be worse than any other punishment the humans could ever hold.

Or, at least that's what he thought. The personifications are still human, after all. They've suffered, but they can't think of any way to make the human suffer worse than the punishment there is now.

Anyway, Zhong Hui stayed put, answering all of Russia's questions. This is getting _really _goddamn annoying. No, really, it is. Russia then asked something that really scared Ukraine.

"What about the gas money, sister?" He said, extending his arm, wanting that money now. Ukraine panicked a bit, but then thought of something.

"Umm, well, I'll pay, but mind if you wait for a bit?I won't pay fully right now, but umm...," She said, but trailed off, going for her room, rummaging through it, and grabbing all the money she had, but still saving some for herself. I mean, she needed to eat, you know.

She then went back to the living room and gave Russia the money. Oh, this is why her boss forbidded her from seeing Russia! God, why the _hell_ did she disobey him!?

Russia counted the money. His eyebrows furrowed a bit, his aura growing darker and more melachonic. _Not enough_. _Shit._

"Sister, this isn't enough," Russia said, still holding the money. Ukraine panicked a bit more. Then, Zhong Hui came in.

"Listen, she'll pay you fully once she saves up. For now, just keep that," He said. Even though it isn't that easy, he decided he should just tell Russia to be patient. He _really_ needs to help her find a job.

Russia thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, I'll wait for a little bit more," Russia said.

"How much time are you willing to give us?" Zhong Hui asked. Ukraine panicked a bit more. What's he saying!?

"Zhong Hui...!" Ukraine whispered, but Zhong Hui shushed her irritatingly. Russia thought about it. How long...?

"Well," He said,"I'll give you both... 3 months," Russia declared. Zhong Hui nodded, and Ukraine sighed in relief. Man, that should be just enough! After all, the money she gave Russia is just about enough to pay most of the fee. And I mean _most_.

Close call there, eh Ukraine?

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house, HK'S room...<p>

"Oh, God, you're so troublesome...," Ling Tong said. Hong Kong sighed, his breath coming out in short puffs. Xiahou Ba then opened the door, carrying a glass of water with him.

"Here, drink this," Xiahou Ba said, handing over the glass to Hong Kong. Hong Kong got into a seating position with a little help, and started drinking the water. He then sighed. Good thing this is a normal sickness, not caused by anything that's going on in the nation. How can he tell, you ask? Well, because his cold would've felt a little bit different, if not off, when it's caused by something that's happening in his nation.

Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba, on the other hand, are wondering if this is because of some bad changes in this nation. Chances are, it could be. So Xiahou Ba decided to ask.

"Hey, Hong Kong?" Xiahou Ba called. Hong Kong looked at him and let him continue.

"What's causing the cold? Is it because of any sort of changes here?" Xiahou Ba asked. Hong Kong sighed. He smiled a bit. It makes him... happy to have someone worry about him sometimes.

"No, it's just a normal one. It would've been worse if it's because of some bad changes here," Hong Kong answered. Xiahou Ba and Ling Tong sighed. Good. Now they have less to worry about. Ling Tong then reached his hand out and placed it on Hong Kong's forehead. It's still warm, but it's going down a bit.

So they stayed there, talking a bit, before Hong Kong fell asleep. Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba then left the room.

Nations can catch normal fevers? What a surprise...

* * *

><p>Bangkok, Thailand...<p>

Since Sima Zhao hasn't arrived yet, Wang Yuanji and Thailand decided to go grocery shopping today! Wang Yuanji got to find out a lot about this era, especially how far the world's gone in terms of technology.

Thailand picked up some stuff, while Yuanji also picked up a few things and helped Thailand carry the groceries. They then payed and went out of the market. Even though it's nice, Wang Yuanji still didn't like that place to much since it's a little _to _crowded. Of course, wars and battlefields are very crowded as well, but that's a different thing.

While walking, Yuanji thought of what Vietnam said the second time she visited her. The more she thought about it, the more greatful she feels to be human. At least she doesn't have to be tortured with the punishment for having eternal life, am I right?

But what if this nation dissapears? Not get occupied by another one, no. I mean, like, abolished? Completely erased from this world?

Curious, she asked Thailand.

"Thailand?" She called. Thailand turned to her and mumbled a "hmm" and let her continue.

"I want to ask," She said. Thailand kept on listening.

"What happens to the personification if it's nation dissapears? I mean, erased from this world?" She asked. Thailand then stopped walking. Yuanji, suprised, stopped walking too.

"I... don't know, actually. Either the personification dies, or get's a chance to live like a normal human," Thailand said. Yuanji wasn't really satisfied by that answer, but decided to keep quiet and just take that answer. After all, digging into this topic further could be bad.

They then silently walked home.

Either thepersonification dies or get's a chance to live like a normal human, eh? I think you forgot to mention _quite _a few things from history there, Thailand.

* * *

><p>Molossia's house, front yard...<p>

Molossia, again, is admiring the weather and gardening at his place. It's like a daily routine, y'know? And as always, it's nice.

Pang Tong then walked out of the door to the back yard. He only just found out that Zhang Jiao can be a _very_ heavy sleeper.

"Molossia," Pang Tong called out, with slight difficulty pronouncing his name. Molossia grunted a bit, annoyed. He wouldn't mind if it was just some young people about his age, but old men? No. Just... _**no**_.

"What," Molossia replied, irritatingly. Pang Tong sighed. This just made Molossia look like a little kid rather than a personification.

"*sigh* Would you mind if I talked with you for a bit?" Pang Tong asked, just as irritated. He's... kindda hating this kid so far. For various reasons. Well, not actually hating him. More like getting ticked off by him, I guess.

"Fine," Molossia said,"What do you want to talk about," He continued nonchalantly. Pang Tong sat down next to him, then began to speak.

"Well... who else do you think is going through this?" Pang Tong asked, beginning the conversation.

"Don't ask me, this' the first time something like this happened to me," Molossia answered ,"But I'm guessing... Canada, fuckin' America's sibling," he continued, not using profane words for once. Pang Tong sighed.

"And where's that old man friend of yours? Still sleepin'?" Molossia asked. Pang Tong sighed again, for the third time.

"Yep, he is... And no, he's not my 'friend'," Pang Tong said, stressing the fact that he and Zhang Jiao are NOT friends. Molossia sighed. This is getting annoying.

They talked for a little while longer until Zhang Jiao woke up and decided to join them, which then resulted in both shutting up.

By the way, what's up with all that sighing?

* * *

><p>Back at Taiwan's place!<p>

Guan Suo waited for Taiwan to get back downstairs. She hasn't come down yet, though. What's taking her so long?

Worried, Guan Suo (forcibly) went upstairs. Now, imagine his suprise when he found Taiwan sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

First, he found himself in this strange-ass place, then accidentally busted himself into a girl's house- a teenage one at that, she then hosted him in her house (thankfully, or else it would've been even more trouble), but then she's sprawled on the floor, unconscious. The hell is wrong with him!?

What's worse, is that when he tried to lift her up, her body felt warm. Unusually warm. Yep, she caught a fever.

His host caught a fever. Great.

Guan Suo carried Taiwan to her room, and got out. Immediately. As soon as he set her on the bed (and of course pulled a blanket on top of her, good thing she didn't wake up), he ran outta there.

He then went back in the room with some water. Taiwan's still not awake. He put the glass on the small drawer next to her bed, and went out again, this time closing the door behind him.

He then went to his room. The guest room looked simple; A small bed next to a window which is open, the white, transparent looking curtains moving from the wind, a small drawer and a closet. There's also a table with a mirror. Overall, this room is small, but neat.

Guan Suo then collapsed onto the bed. Damn was he _tried. _Though he didn't know why.

All he knew is this'll be a LOONG week.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: HOLY FUUCKK! I AM SO **SORRY!**

This took me fucking _forever_ to write. Why? Because, I was going through a mini-writer's block this whole entire chapter. But, I seem to have recovered now, so no worries. YAY!

So! Suggestions box are open again! PM me or REVIEW if you want someone to be sent in! I needs dem reviews to continue, y'know!

Bye! See you next time, peeps!


	11. Chapter 11: Xiahou Dun&LS Meets Belarus!

A/N: GRAAAAAHHH! I AM SO **SORRY!** STOP BOMBARDING ME WITH TESTS AND HOMEWORK AND-AND _**EVERYTHING SCHOOL!**_

Ahem, okay, sorry 'bout that. Raging aside, here you go! The next chapter! I've decided a _long_ time ago who these guys'll meet, so yay! ^-^

Warning & Disclaimer: Please, just... ugh... READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, GOOD GOD!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When Two Eras Meet-WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C:11: Xiahou Dun and Liu Shan meets Belarus! 'Kay, bring me an angry cousin and father, plus a psycho nation, and let's PARTY!**

In a rather large house, lives a girl and a tall as hell man. Yes, I said tall as hell *At least for my standards **kicked***. I mean, he's like 182 cm or so!

Anyway, enough about that. The tall man I was talking about is meeting his boss right now, thus leaving the beautiful, yet pale looking young lady behind. Yes, I said pale. She has a pale skin-nearly white, yet she's not albino. Her neon-white, straight hair just adds up to the pale look. Oh, she's young, mind you!

She's sitting on a couch right now, bored. Her stomach then grumbled lightly. She's getting hungry. A small knife in her hand, she went into the kitchen to grab something.

She looked inside the fridge, the cuppords- nothing. Not even a slice of bread. Well, they did eat every last bit of bread they have this morning. Looks like no one went shopping yet.

*Sigh* Though she really hated it, she has to. For the sake of satisfying her hunger, she has to go shopping. And maybe grab a new knive, because her's is already too rusty. Knives come in handy, you know, especially for her. Well... it comes in handy for this young lady for _various_ reasons.

She changed clothes to her usual attire; Her navy-blue dress, with a white ribbon on her head. She then put on a scarf, because it's getting reasonably cold outside. She did have a jacket, but for some reason, she won't put it on. She then went back downstairs, and was about to open the front door when she heard a loud "THUD" somewhere outside of the house.

Or was it _inside_?

* * *

><p>Inside the rather large house, at the second floor...<p>

Two people are lying, currently unconcious on the floor: A man with spiky hair (and it looks like he's wearing an eyepatch?), and another man who's wearing rather fancy clothes.

The man wearing the eyepatch groaned. Looks like he's awake now. He got up to a seating position and rubbed his forehead. The other man soon followed. They both didn't notice each other, since they're facing opposite directions.

The man wearing the fancy clothes then turned to look behind him (for whatever reason), and then froze. The man wearing the eyepatch also looked behid him and froze as well.

What is _that _guy doing here?

Before they could say anything though, they heard footsteps from what seemed like the lower floor.

Ok, one thing they know: This isn't anything like where they come from. The decor, and just the whole place in general isn't anything like where they come from. That stirred a feeling of panic within them. Second thing they noticed: The hell is this dark aura they're feeling? That made them panic more.

To sum it up, none of this looks familiar to them: They are in **big**_** trouble.**_

They both got up, and started walking away from where they are. They went to a hallway in the house, which had another set of stairs, and went down. When they got down, the man with the fancy clothes saw the back door. Next to the door is a window, and from it, he can see the backyard of the house (at least he assumes it to be the backyard of the house).

He then dragged the man with the eyepatch to the door, and was just about to open it when-

"I knew I heard someone. What are you doing here!?"

They both froze in place. There's that dark aura again. The man with the eyepatch looked behind him. He saw a girl wearing a navy blue dress, with a white scarf on and a white ribbon tied to her hair. She's holding a knive- which is a bit stained and very rusty-, and is now giving them a deadly death-glare.

Wait- How the hell did she get here so fast!?

The man with the fancy clothes froze in place as soon as he looked at her. Damn, she is SCARY. But he kept his cool. Inside he's shittin' himself, outside he's just as calm as calm can ever be.

"Well!?" The young lady demanded. The man wearing the eyepatch sighed. Oh God, they are in BIG trouble... definitely in BIG-ass trouble...

"Listen we we're just about to-" The man in the eyepatch said, but got interrupted as soon as the girl lunged forward at them with the knive. The man acted on reflex- he backed away from the girl, and when she attacked again, grabbed her arm, stopping it from driving that knive towards him. The girl is indeed strong, though, as she's still able to push forward, driving that knive closer to the man's shoulder little by little. The man wearing the fancy clothes then sighed.

"Listen, we we're just about to get out of here. Would you mind letting us go, or do we have to force you to?" He said in a rather dark tone. The man in the eyepatch looked baffled at what the other man said. Usually he keeps quite during situations like this, so it seemed kind of out-of-character for him to be saying something in a dark tone like that. Plus, the hell is this aura he's feeling? It's intensified, but it isn't coming from that girl only. Rather...

"Well?" The man in the fancy clothes asked again, in an equally dark and sharp tone.

You're probably wondering why he's like this, am I right? The reason is: He suspects this place. By suspect, I mean he thinks that his wife might be here, and that she may be close by, so he can now search for her again. And he just wants to do it _quick_. Hence, what's going on with him right now.

On the other hand, the man with the eyepatch is thinking ,_'Wow, I never knew he can be intimidating like this...'_ Not that he's scared.

The girl then relaxed a bit. She also loosened her grip on the knive. The man with the eyepatch isn't taking any chances though, and kept a firm grip on her wrists. The girl felt irritated by that, and tried to yank her hand away but failed.

"Fine. Go then," She said. Looks like she's able to trust them now, at least enough that she could let them go like this. I mean, just what we're they doing here, right? But she didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to get shopping over with, and grab a bite to eat.

The dark feeling soon went away. It was replaced with silence. The girl then decided to break that silence.

"Well? What are you still doing here? Go, before I change my mind," She said. They then nodded a little bit, and turned around, about to leave when she stopped them.

"Wait," She said. The man in the eyepatch let out an irritated "what" from his mouth, while the other man mumbled a "hmm". They just wanted to leave this place! Well... only the guy in the eyepatch.

"Tell me how you got here," The girl asked bluntly. Both men perked up a bit. How they got here...

"Why do you ask?" The man in the eyepatch asked. The girl sighed.

"Just interested on how a couple of _assholes_ got in here," She replied. The man in the eyepatch groaned a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose. What did she just call him?

The man wearing the fancy clothes, on the other hand, is thinking about how to explain things to her- especially since he only remembered a little bit about what happened right before, and after he was knocked out. He then decided to just explain what he can to the girl, in hopes that she'll belive him. Hopefully. There is a chance she could kill them after all.

...

...

...

"Umm... what?" The girl said, cofused. Both men sighed. How many times did they explain this again? Three?

"Argh, I give up!" The girl said again, frustrated. The man with the eyepatch, now identified as Xiahou Dun scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose that's understandable... After all, we don't quite get it ourselves," Dun said, while the other man, now identified as Liu Shan nodded in agreement.

"Although...," the girl mumbled. Xiahou Dun looked at her. The girl then continued ,"Wait a minute...," She said, trailing off again.

"What is it," Liu Shan asked. The girl then facepalmed suddenly.

"ARGH, DAMMIT! I REMEMBER!" The girl shouted.

"This incident happened before, but I don't really get it, so just ask my brother," the girl said ,"But don't you dare do anything to him, got it~?" The girl continued, gritting her teeth, that dark aura they felt suddenly coming back. Both of them swallowed a lump in their throat. This girl...

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu palace, garden...<p>

"**GRAAAH!**"

And after that one shout, the sound of a tree bark being hit with force can be heard, along with a rather sick cracking sound from the bark as the hand punching it drove deeper into the hole it made.

Yep, Gan Ning is raging again, and it's still because of the same reason as before: Ling Tong.

Yep, Ling Tong. Remember, the guy who uses that weapon which I can't spell the name *retard*, who went to Hong Kong's place with Xiahou Ba- Okay, shut up, shut up, damn it! *Hits head*

Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, it seems that Gan Ning can't find him anywhere, much to anyone's surprise. This is getting frustrating. First Lu Xun, then Shang Xiang, and now Ling Tong. Not that he's worried about _him, _but rather the whole of Wu. I mean, who else would go next, right?

Nobody knows. And for this reason, Gan Ning decided to give up searching for the day, and prepare himself if he ever goes missing next.

Elsewhere, Sun Ce, along with Sun Jian is _still _ looking for Shang Xiang. Both yawned. Just how long have they been searching, again?

Just outside of Jian Ye, Zhou Yu, this time with Lu Meng, went searching for Lu Xun for the fifth time this week. Why were they so concerned about him, no one knows.

Xiao Qiao on the other hand, decided that it would be a good idea to rest for a while, so she retired back to her room to get some shut eye before evening.

This is gonna be one _hell _of a day, I'm sure...

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, Shu palace, Pang Tong's quarters (just before Liu Shan disappeared)...<p>

"It doesn't look like he's here," Liu Shan said. They decided to go search in Pang Tong's quarters first. Who knows, right?

But he's not here.

Zhuge Liang sighed. Just what in the _world_ is going on here?

"Well, let's go to the city then," He said, and walked out of the room, Liu Shan following.

When they arrived at the city, they noticed that the city has been turned... slighty upside down...?

Nope, that's not the perfect description for the place right now. The perfect word is...

_Wreck._

Yep, part of the city has turned upside down: wrecked by something.

Or some_one_?

Liu Shan saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and decided to follow it. As he got closer, he realised what that shadow is.

It's the shadow of a person. In fact, he can actually see said person right now. That person is Zhang Fei.

Oh, how he _feared _the man, especially at a time like this. Well, his daughter _is_ Liu Shan's wife, and well... you know what would happen if Zhang Fei saw him _now_, right? Liu Shan decided that it would be best to stay away from the man right now. And stay away he did.

...Except, he suddenly felt this... aura. He can feel that man looking at him menacingly right now. Liu Shan froze in place. _ShitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT !_

Zhuge Liang, who was asking around town about what's going on, noticed Liu Shan frozen in place. What's wrong now?

Liu Shan turned around slowly, and his fears came true. Zhang Fei is running towards him this very minute, charging like a bull. He'd have no chance to run away, and even if he did, it would just make things a lot more worse. So, Liu Shan just braced for impact.

The next second, chocking and gagging sounds can be heard. Zhuge Liang, even though a bit far from where those sounds are coming from, can hear it. He decided to walk towards the noise, and as he got closer, he saw something:

Liu Shan being gagged by Zhang Fei, and Zhang Fei asking him so many questions at one time. Oh no...

Zhuge Liang hurried to Liu Shan's side.

It took him a long time to, but Zhang Fei finally let go of Liu Shan's now red neck. And he only did that because he remembered that Liu Shan is his sworn brother's son.

"Listen, we're just as worried as you are," Liu Shan said, rubbing his neck. Zhang Fei got the message and sighed.

"So... do you have any ideas where she could be, Lord Zhang Fei?" Zhuge Liang asked. Zhang Fei thought for a moment before speaking ,"I think-and I don't know if she _is _there, or the Mas-, but I think the forest outside of the city?" he said, and suddenly ran off in search for her.

"*sigh* do you think we should follow him?" Liu Shan asked, still rubbing his sore neck. Zhuge Liang thought for a minute.

"Yes, I think we should. We may have a good chance of finding them there," Zhuge Liang answered, walking towards the direction Zhang Fei went to, with Liu Shan following him.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the forest. This place is as dense as ever, and well... a bad place to get missing at, especially for days, even though there are resources for water and food here to help you last.

They walked deeper into the forest, following the footprints left on the ground-which are Zhang Fei's- and checking every nook and crany of the areas they passed through while walking.

Soon, they we're deep enough into the forest where the road seems to have dissapeared. This is bad- they may have went a little too deep in the forest. It may still be fine, though, since they weren't _that _far off from the main path. But still...

They decided to press on a little deeper into the forest, but then Zhuge Liang heard a sudden 'THUD' sound from behind him. He turned around...

And saw that Liu Shan wasn't there.

Wait, he isn't here. Oh God, NO.

No, no, no, NO! How the HELL will he explain this to his Lord?! This is bad. This is REALLY bad. Why, out of all people did this have to happen to HIM?

He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the wrath of his Lord that will befall him soon. He then walked out of the forest.

(And now, after Liu Shan's disappearance...)

"_**WHAT?!**_"

You guessed it guys, that shout came from Liu Bei himself, after Zhuge Liang told him of Liu Shan's disappearance. It's understandable, though, why he's angry like this. After all, this matter _does_ concern his own _son_ after all.

Anyway, after Liu Bei let that anger inside him out, he decided to find someplace to sit 're near the garden right now, so he sat down at the set of stairs leading there. My God, things just get more frustrating by the second. First the Mas, then Xing Cai, now his own son, Liu Shan. Who else is going to go next? Him?

"*sigh* Do you have any idea where he could've gone to?" Liu Bei asked. Zhuge Liang shook his head. How could he when the kid dissapeared, just like that, hmm?

"No clue, my Lord... He dissapeared, just like that. I didn't see him going somewhere else," Zhuge Liang answered. Liu Bei sighed again. How many times has he sighed in just this morning?

"Zhang Fei also went there, right?" Liu Bei asked. Zhuge Liang nodded.

"He went into the forest to search for Lady Xing Cai," He said, but then realised something and went off. Liu Bei then stood up shortly after Zhuge Liang's departure, and went off himself in another direction.

Today's incident left both of them wondering, though. Could all of the dissapearences happen the same way, and if yes, are the other Kingdoms suffering the same thing, or is it just them?

All of those questions may be answered only if these 'incidents' befall you as well. Though I can give you one answer...

...Maybe?

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Wei Palace...<p>

"Wait, what did you say?"

Xiahou Yuan must've heard wrong.

"I went searching today, but found no traces of him, not even in the outskirts of the city."

Alas, he heard right.

Cai Wenji came to inform Xiahou Yuan of what happened to his son, because it looked like only _she_ noticed. Well, you got the news now, Xiahou Yuan. How're you going to react to this, hmm?

"Good Heavens...," He said, burrying his face in the palm of his hands, containing his anger. That kid _must've _gone _somewhere_. Theres' no way he'd just up and dissapear just like that!

Though that didn't look to be the case, since it doesn't look like Cai Wenji is lying. In fact, she look damn well _serious_.

"Xiahou Yuan, you're son's-" Jia Xu said as he barged into Yuan's room, but stopped midway as he saw Yuan's face and Cai Wenji inside the room. Well, looks like he's already informed of the latest news today.

Elsewhere, Cao Cao is getting ready for the day. He put on his usual attire, and went out of the palace, in hopes of, at least, finding clues of where Guo Jia and Xiahou Ba went to. Still, why is it so hard to find people that stood out like sore thumbs?

Cao Ren, who passed by Cao Cao, decided to tell him what happened. He prepared himself, so no need to worry~.

"Um, my Lord?" Cao Ren called. Cao Cao turned to him with a tired expression on his face.

"What is it?" Cao Cao asked.

"It's about Guo Jia and Xiahou Ba's whereabouts. We...can't find them anywhere, and there seems to be no traces that indicates where they could've gone to-" Cao Ren said, but got cut off as soon as he heard his Lord facepalming.

"Dear God..." Cao Cao mumbled. He's getting tired of this... Is Heaven trying to toy with him, or what, is what he's thinking right now. Really? No traces whatsoever? That can't be.

"Well, search harder, then! We must find these two as soon as possible," he said, and went off without another word. Seriously, he is getting _really _tired of this.

* * *

><p>Hanoi, Vietnam...<p>

Sima Zhao decided to go for a little stroll in the city. He wanted to see more of what life here is like, so he got some money and went off.

Even though things have changed _drastically_ ever since his 'departure' from this world in his own time (he's already told of when and how he died in the real timeline), life here still remain, at least a bit like how it used to be. The market is a good example of that.

Markets.

Sima Zhao sighed. He's starting to get a little homesick. In fact, the more he thought about his home, the more he missed it. But, I guess it's only natural. I mean, anyone would've felt that way too, right? Especially knowing the fact that maybe there isn't a way back.

Well, Yuanji lives just 'next door', he thought, so it shouldn't really be a problem.

Though he can't find himself stopping to worry about his family. Especially his brother.

And, folks, that's the _real _reason he decided to take a walk. He wanted to calm himself down. But it's not like the other reason is a lie, no. He's still quite curious about life here.

Wait.

Yuanji's here... Oh SHIT, his brother could be here in this time, somewhere to! Or maybe he hasn't been sent here yet, but well... we all know that'll happen soon, right?

Right, and that's exactly what's he's thinking now as well. Oh man, way to go Sima Zhao, for making yourself worry more. Damn...

Well, he can't really do shit, now can he? *sigh* All he can really do now is wait. Or get a ride and go to this "England" person's place, and have him help, but that's pretty much highly unlikely to happen.

So he decided to just sit down, and see how everything will turn out.

And things will turn out horribly, I'm _sure._

* * *

><p>South Korea's house...<p>

Lu Xun and Korea are still asleep on the couch right now, their faces more peacefull then it is last night when they just fell asleep.

Ahem, scratch that, Korea is sweating _bullets_ right now and his face is twisted with fear. Nightmares perhaps?

And yes, folks, it is nightmares, as Korea suddenly woke up and screamed, startling Lu Xun awake and scared the _fuck_ out of him.

"GYAA!" Lu Xun yelped. Korea panted, blinked a few times, and then fell back onto the couch again.

"Sorry about that," Korea said. He's still sweating bullets.

You want to know what he dreamed of folks? Endless ranting from his boss.

Not just that, too. He also threatned to kill them if both Lu Xun and Korea don't shut the fuck up. Man... if that's not nightmare enough for you, I don't know what is... Though there may be worse nightmares than that.

But enough about all that. ANYWAY, they're still _dead_ sleepy, but somehow, both of them can't get back to sleep again. Huh, weird...

They laid there on the couch until they both got up and prepared breakfeast.

* * *

><p>The small forest behind Canada's house...<p>

Ok, both of them have been gone for too long.

Remember when Ma Chao was waiting in the living room of Canada's house with Kumajirou for Ma Dai and Canada to come back? Well, it's been around 5 hours since then, and all they had to do was to collect buckets that are already full with Maple syrup. Weird...

Anyway, Ma Chao and Kumajirou decided to go into the forest and search for them. Kumajirou's familiar with the lay of the land in the forest, so it isn't really to hard for both of them to navigate through it.

"You have any idea where they could've gone to?" Ma Chao asked, while walking through the dense forest.

"No," Kumajirou said, shaking his head. Ma Chao's suprised though. How could Kumajirou remember who his master is for this long? Usually, he'd forget him really fast. And the same goes for his master. Is it some sort of payback for his master forgetting about him so much?

But, let's just leave that topic for now, shall we?

As they wander through the really dense forest, both of them suddenly heard a scream. There are only two people currently walking through this forest besides them. Kumajirou pointed to the eastern part of the forest, where the sound came from, and both decided to go there.

What the hell is going on!?

* * *

><p>Switzerland's house, living room...<p>

While Switzerland is trapped in a really heavy traffic (which is weird, because it's nearly the middle of the night right now, I mean this isn't NY, you know, but I digress), Liechtenstein is busy talking with Xing Cai.

They talked about various things, but not topics that are too sensitive. You know, the general stuff.

But as soon as they stopped speaking, the worried feeling inside Liechtenstein's heart, which have seemed to have dissapeared for a moment, came back. Dammit, where is he?

"Hold on," Liechtenstein said. "What is it," Xing Cai asked. Liechthenstein picked up the phone on the coffee table, and dialed a number. She the brought the phone close to her ears, and waited. Then she heard someone pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" The voince called. Switzerland.

"Bruder, where are you?" Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland sighed.

"I'm stuck in a bad traffic jam right now, so why don't you go to sleep now," He said. Liechtenstein sighed. So it was just traffic jam. And here she is, getting all worried for shit.

"Ok. _Guten abend_, bruder," Liechtenstein said and hung up. Switzerland also hung up on the other line.

"Where is he?" Xing Cai asked. Liechtenstein sighed again.

"Traffic jam," She said, and Xing Cai understood what she's talking about. Liechtenstein then got up from her place on the couch.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night," She said, bowing a bit, and went upstairs to her room. Xing Cai sighed and turned towards the TV screen again, which is still on.

Tell me though, how can there be traffic jams near the middle of the night, huh?

* * *

><p>Havana, Cuba...<p>

Zhu Rong went back to her usual spot: the back yard of the house. She got some cigars, and this time, some coffee too. Cuba is still asleep. And she knows why, since he's not usually still sleeping this time in the morning.

She told him about the break-in.

FLASHBACK:

"WHAT!?" Cuba exclaimed. Zhu Rong had to cover her ears a bit. That scream was rather... ear-piercing.

Cuba then ran to his room, changed his clothes, and went back outside. No wonder this place was a wreck and the police were here! Damn...

"Umm... Cuba?" Zhu Rong asked. Cuba didn't just change his clothes; he also brought a shot-gun out, fully loaded, along with a set of spare bullets in tow, just in case. Oh man...

And then he went outside and stayed up the entire night, guarding the front door, until he waas reassured that no more thugs are coming in and decided to get back inside and get some shut eye, which is around say... 2 in the morning?

END OF FLASHBACK

...Hence, why he's still asleep right now. Good thing he doesn't have another meeting with his boss today, or else he'll be pissed off because Cuba was late.

Shot-guns look like a great weapon, though. Maybe she'll try it out sometime.

* * *

><p>Ukraine's house, living room...<p>

It was yesterday that Russia and Belarus came to her house, but she is still shaking.

Zhong Hui looked at her. What a pitiful state she's in, he thought. But, I guess it is understandable right?

Zhong Hui thought so as well, as Ukraine had to give up most of the money she had to pay for the gas money, which was from when, 1990-something?

Now they have to find a job for her. They looked through the newspapers, but found nothing. Man...

Zhong Hui won't be helping, though, as he only has a full week in this place before he has to go back. But, if there really is no way to get back... well, he'll be a good man and help Ukraine on her job.

But for now, they have to _find_ a job that pays good enough money to fill the quota. It doesn't have to be much, just enough to supply her through her life and save her ass.

Ukraine then perked up a bit. Zhong Hui looked at her. Has she found something?

"Look at this," She said and pointed to one of the jobs listed on the newspaper. Zhong Hui read through the description. Baby-sitting, eh? The he looked at the payment.

Oh man.

That is a _lot _of cash. 100 Euros per day? This family must be _rich_!

"So, what do you think?" Ukraine asked. Zhong Hui thought for a moment.

"Well... Do what you want," Zhong Hui said. Ukraine nodded. She's so tempted to take this job, but just in case: Let's look some more!

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house, still in his room...<p>

Hong Kong's getting better. His fever isn't that high anymore, and he looks a bit less pale now. But he is still sick.

Xiahou Ba went to the apothecary to go get some medicine, thus leaving Ling Tong alone at home to watch Hong Kong.

"So um... how are you doing? Getting any better?" Ling Tong asked. Hong Kong weakly nodded. He then took the glass of water Ling Tong bought him, and drinks it.

"Where's Xiahou Ba?" Ling Tong asked, wondering why he didn't see him this morning, since his room is next to his.

"Apothecary," Ling Tong answered bluntly. Hong Kong sighed. Are they really this worried about him?

Still, maybe it is normal, since he's their host.

* * *

><p>Bangkok, Thailand...<p>

Well, if Sima Zhao is feeling homesick, then so is Wang Yuanji. She can't stop thinking about both Zhao and her home.

And why the _fuck_ did she get sent down here, anyway? I mean, what's the purpose of doing that, huh?

Anyway, Thailand's off to another meeting with his boss, and so Wang Yuanji took this opportunity to take a _long_ stroll around town.

It didn't seem to calm her down, though.

In fact, the farther she went from the house, the more anxious she gets. And look how far she is from Thailand's house now! She's already inside the city streets!

'_Smart move there, me,'_ She thought. She knew it was a bad idea to go for a walk, and so she turned back and headed home.

* * *

><p>Molossia's house...<p>

Nothing intresting really happened here, except for Zhang Jiao talking about heaven again and Molossia wanting to beat the _shit_ out of him.

Pang Tong, however, left before Zhang Jiao said a word, and went to the back yard. From there, he sneaked out of the house.

'_Smart move there, me,'_ He said, proud of himself. With no idea of where to go, he just took a short stroll, but is careful enough not to go too far from Molossia's house.

* * *

><p>Taiwan's house, Taiwan's room...<p>

Taiwan woke up to find herself inside her room. She didn't remember being here though, before she fainted.

"Was I here..? No, who put me here...?" She mumbled, but then realised something. She then blushed furiously. Oh man, that guy-what was his name- Yeah, Guan Suo, put her here, didn't he? Shit...

If that guy had a wife, and she found out about this, they, especially Guan Suo will be in _big, _and I mean _BIG _trouble.

Well, knowing his wife... yeah, it will _not _be a pretty scene...

Anyway, she stopped thinking about that and got the glass of water she saw on the table next to her bed. She sat up (with a bit of trouble), and drank it. Ahh, that was refreshing.

She then decided that she should stay in bed today. Guan Suo's room is ready after all, so he must be there right now, resting, and she should to.

Though she wonders. She felt fine this whole day, so how did she catch a fever like this just like that? Huh, weird...

That awkward atmosphere still lingers in the air, though. But, I guess it's pretty normal, knowing what's going on right now, right?

* * *

><p>Back at Belarus' place!<p>

Both Xiahou Dun and Liu Shan decided to go shopping along with Belarus. After they were done getting their things, they decided to stop by a restaurant and eat there.

"Well now, so this is how things in this time period look like," Xiahou Dun mumbled. They weren't near anyone, so it's all good.

Liu Shan on the other hand, kept quiet about all this, and so did Belarus. Even though no one is near them, they still should keep quiet.

Really, though? Why did this have to happen to _her?_

She stopped wondering about that though, as the food arrived and is put on the table. They only ordered some croissants.

"*munch* I know France is a pervert, but his food is surprisingly good," She mumbled, praising France for his specialty in food (much to her own surprise)

They both then just sat there, and ate.

Long week? Nah, I don't think so. Things with these three have been going smoothly so far. I mean, she hasn't made any attempts to kill them yet.

...Not _yet_.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: OMG, FUUUCKK ME DUDE, I AM SO FRIGGIN' **SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! **Damn you, art block and writer's block!

*Sigh* I NEED INSPIRATION... But, I guess I did find one... Castlevania. Yep, that game with the whole Dracula and Vampires theme written all over it. Which I love, since they didn't take the Twilight route. Hehe... I'm sorry if that offended anyone, but that's just my opinion... -_-

Anyway, Mid Terms has started, so I might have enough time to go over who goes next (since there will be more suggestions of course), and who they'll meet.

Anyway-WOW, 5+K WORDS, I HAVE BEATEN MY OWN RECORD YET AGAIN, YAY FOR ME.

Anyway, suggestion box is open again, so make sure to leave a review with who you want to go next, kay?

Bye for now, Peeps! See ya later~!


	12. Chapter 12: DaQiao&CaoRen meets Prussia!

A/N: Yay, I'm getting started on the next chapter! *Sigh* Shit, WHY DO THIS NOW, FUCKTARD?!

Grahh, sorry for the utter randomness... Hopefully, it won't effect this chapter. So, yeah, here you go!

Warning & Disclaimer: Ya know the drill.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When Two Eras Meet- WAIT, WHAT?!<strong>

**C:12: Cao Ren and Da Qiao meets Prussia!**

Prussia.

Once a great nation, but now reduced to pretty much nothing- *BRICKED*

Ok, fine, so I guess he's not reduced to nothing, but- *kicked*

Fine, fine, I'll shut up!

Ahem, AS I WAS SAYING, said nation is now living in his younger brother's house- who's , surprisingly, a legit nation-. He's away on a meeting right now, thus leaving Prussia alone at home.

That is until he heard a sudden "THUD" on the upper floor of his house.

On the upper floor of his house...

Two people are lying on the floor; one wearing heavy-body armor, the other, a young lady who seems _way_ smaller than the man next to her, wearing an elegant red dress with a hat on. They both stirred awake, and saw each other's faces as soon as they're eyes opened.

They sat up immediately, feeling awkward. How the hell—

They looked at they're surroundings.

What _the_ _**hell**_...?

This isn't _anything _like where they're from- decor, the building itself in general- nothing.

Then, they heard sudden footsteps coming from the lower floor (since they woke up next to the stairs). Before they even had time to react, a man peeked from the stairs. They all froze in place.

_What_?

'The hell? Who are these guys?!' Prussia thought. And then he just up and asked the exact same thing.

"Who are you?!" He asked in more of a demanding tone. The two just sat there quietly, until the man in heavy full-body armor spoke.

"We should be asking you the same thing," he said, even though it was out of place for him to say that, since, of course, they did intrude this place. But, hey, it wasn't even their intention, and they didn't even remember ever going here.

Prussia looked at them, red eyes wide. He just reached a realization. If it's true, then...

"Listen, just tell me who you are and how you got here," He said. The man in the armor became confused. How he got here? He doesn't even remember a thing!

The girl wearing the elegant dress, on the other hand, remembers a little bit about what happened. Though not much, hopefully this will help... clear things up a bit.

"Umm...," the young lady began. Both men turned their attention towards her.

"You're asking how we got here, right?" She said. Prussia nodded.

"Where should I begin...," The girl pondered and started explaining.

...

...

...

"... I see," Prussia said. Both perked up a bit. He gets it?

This story's a bit... confusing, even to them, who went through it first-hand. But this red-eyed, albino man gets it. _What? _He doesn't even look confused!

"You... actually get it?" The man, now identified as Cao Ren asked.

"Even _we're _still confused by it," The girl, now identified as Da Qiao added. Prussia then laughed suddenly.

"Heh, that's why people call me _awesome_," Prussia exclaimed. The two just sweatdropped. What did he just say?

"Anyway," Prussia began ,"now that I know what's going on, why not stay here? Especially since, well, you know...," he continued.

"Hm?" Da Qiao stared at Prussia intently.

"Well, you did say you're from somewhere in Wu and Wei territory, which, now doesn't exist anymore, unfortunately," Prussia said. Cao Ren became slightly enraged by this.

"What did you say?" Cao Ren said in a rather harsh tone, holding back his urge to strangle the man. Prussia realized this and raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa there, hold on! What I'm trying to say is that you guys have moved into the future. _Far_ into the future," Prussia answered. Both of the visitors mouths gaped open. Wait, say what?

Prussia just stared at them, then sighed. Explaining their current predicament might take a while. So he just up and said it bluntly.

"You're in the year 2012, which is say um... maybe a whole millenia or maybe a bit more from you're era...?" He said, unsure himself of how long it's been since that era. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping to _God _that he said it just right, not confusing them any further.

But with a situation like this, how is it possible _not _to get confused?

And sure enough, this just downright confused them even _more_.

Yep, no one can ever understand the thing called time-travel. Unless you're a time traveler yourself, which has a pretty much 0% chance of happening.

And so, the three sat there, the two visitors trying to comprehend what happened. While the other one, thinking of how long this week will turn out to be.

* * *

><p>Jian Ye, Wu Palace, garden...<p>

Xiao Qiao stared at the tree in the garden. The beautiful peach tree she once adored now has a gaping hole on it's bark. And it looked quite deep, probably going halfway through the tree itself.

She then went over to the tree and sat under it.

"You poor thing... has everyone been venting their anger on you?" She said, as she softly caressed the tree. It still looked beautiful, even though there's a gaping hole in the middle of it's bark.

No, don't worry, Xiao hasn't gone nuts.

...Ahem, or maybe she has, because just this morning, she found out her sister went missing. She panicked as she searched for her, but then grew tired and thought that searching further was not an option on the condition she was in, so she went to the peach tree in the garden and here she is now. Tired and semi-hypnotized.

For one, she's now absent-mindedly caressing the tree and mumbling curses towards those who took her poor sister, even though she didn't know who they were.

Zhou Yu along with Lu Meng passed the garden and both saw what kind of state Xiao was in. The both of them noticed it as well –Da going missing-. But the two of them decided that Xiao needed some time alone, and this place was the perfect place for it and whatnot, and moved on with their lives.

Don't worry Xiao, it won't be long before you get you're sister back.

...

On second thought, I don't know.

* * *

><p>Cheng Du, Shu Palace, garden...<p>

"**GRAAAHH!"**

Well, looks like Wu isn't the only kingdom with the whole 'vent your anger and rage by hitting a tree as hard as you can until you make a gaping hole on it' trend, except this time, it's a bit different...

You know what Zhang Fei did just now? Yes, lift a tree up, ripping it off from the ground, roots still intact.

Yes, a _whole motherfuckin' tree._

The man's strength is like that of how many people in an army again? I dunno, but anyway, I bet a whole army can't do that, can it?

I thought so, hence why I like to compare Zhang Fei's strength to that of a FUCKING GIANT.

And maybe his sworn brothers do to, as both Guan Yu and Liu Bei saw him rip the tree of the ground. Oh, did I forget to mention that that tree is an old one? A really big and old one? Fully grown?

...Yeah.

That, my friends, is basically a sign that this man is very, and I mean VERY pissed. To the point where all he wanted was to rip _everything _apart, not caring what it was, like a raging bull after seeing a red cape being waved by a matador.

Both his brothers knew of this fact: At this state, he's a _killing_ _machine._ A really unstoppable one at that!

And rule number one with dealing with this: Never. Even. Dare. To. Mess. With. Him.

So, the both of them just walked away from the garden, thinking about warning everyone else that they have got an untamed, raging bull inside this castle, just waiting to get his hands on something, and tear it apart, _piece by piece_.

Ok, two-no, FOUR of their soldiers (including one prince) are gone, and now they have to try and tame a raging bull that has around a 98% chance of killing them.

*sigh* * pats Liu Bei on the back*Good luck, my Lord...

* * *

><p>Wei Palace, corridor...<p>

The corridor of the palace is now trashed. And I don't just mean trashed as in stuff lying around.

I mean it's been turned into _ruins_.

There's 2 big, gaping holes on the wall, along with a few smaller ones, scratch marks from what looked to be from swords, and debris all around.

And you know who caused all this? One person-the owner of this place, Cao Cao.

Just this morning he heard about the latest news; the search's progress, and also who went missing just last night.

-FLASHBACK-

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**" Cao Cao shouted angirly, as he hit the table, standing up, startling everyone else, while waking some others from their sleepy state.

But really though, I don't blame him for being mad- after all, the one who was reported to have dissapeared is Cao Ren himself.

Cao Cao then sighed, cursing under his breath. Okay, Heaven definitely _is _playing tricks on him. And this time, they've gone too _far_.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go out there, and search for them all! Don't stop until you find them!" Cao Cao ordered, and the others in that meeting, including his son, Cao Pi, went out of the room immedietly. Cao Cao then followed soon after, determined to find them, simply because he wanted to be prepared in case an attack came from one of the other kingdoms.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Well, there you go, that's how this all happened. Cao Cao got frustrated, and decided that it would be a good idea to wreck up his palace. And judging from the damage that's been done, I'm pretty sure repairs are gonna cost a _fuckload_ of money.

Damn, Cao Cao... And now he's standing at the end of the hallway, panting, sweating, holding his sword real tight, until his knuckles turned white.

Xiahou Yuan, Cai Wenji, Zhen Ji, and Cao Pi watched all this unfold. Even Cao Pi thinks his dad's dangerous in this state, and is best to be left alone.

Control yourself, man!

* * *

><p>Vietnam's house...<p>

Sima Zhao just got back from his walk. He looked... umm, how should I say this... depressed? His expression looked like a mixture of sadness and worry. All because he came to one realization.

His brother, and possibly people from other kingdoms might be here.

If what Vietnam said was true, then the World Meeting would have nearly all the personifications participating in it. And, if Guo Jia's guess was right, then there's a chance that other said-people are going through the exact same thing. Only with different guests. From different kingdoms.

_Shit._

'_Oh God, please tell me I'm wrong about all this...' _Sima Zhao thought. He didn't want to be right about this, because that would mean that –not just him-, but the Jin Kingdom would be in danger. I mean, c'mon, all FOUR are gathering, not just two, but FOUR.

And not just the Jin kingdom either. This whole place would be if the leaders couldn't control themselves. Since, of course, again, if he's right, many officers from all four Kingdoms would be gathered on one spot.

Ok, he's heard about the wars that went on after his death. And he's heard about World War 2 and what it caused.

Boy, he did _not_ want to see the beginning of World War _3._

Elsewhere, Guo Jia's thinking of the same thing. And the possibility of the upcoming World Meeting being the beginning of their own version of the World War.

Oh, he's heard about it. He's heard about everything that went on after his time. Curiosity took over, and he ended up asking Vietnam a lot of questions regarding the worlds "history".

"Yep, I'm sure this is the start to a new world war..." Guo Jia mumbled as he laid down on the couch he's sitting on, getting some shut-eye.

Don't worry, guys, I'm sure everything will be _a-OK_!

* * *

><p>Seoul, South Korea...<p>

You guys remember the whole "rant" incident, right? Well, looks like these two still hasn't recovered from it.

In fact, I think they're scarred.

Lu Xun even made a mental note to be careful with Zhou Yu, even though he's just Lu Xun's mentor, and not his legit boss. Well, maybe he is, I don't know.

South Korea, on the other hand, is thinking of ways to kill that boss of his. In fact, he's actually imagining him kill his boss, and then replacing him himself. Strangling his boss to death, or maybe pummeling him to death, or hang him, or gut him alive, or stab him to death, or chain him and let him die in either blistering heat or the numbing cold, or maybe use a chainsaw and multilate him, or better yet-*SHOTCHOPPEDMINCED*

Aha... Ok, I'll stop...

Lu Xun sensed this, which is why right now, he's trying to keep his distance with the now yandere-turned boy.

He really needs to warn Korea's boss... Who knows, right? Korea might really make an attempt at killing him.

In fact, maybe he's planning on doing so soon...

Who can say~?

* * *

><p>The small forest behind Canada's house...<p>

Ok, this is just _stupid_.

Ma Chao and Kumajirou have been here for over _half a day_. For fuck's sake, where could those two be?!

Obviously Ma Dai couldn't be lost in here, because he's with Canada, who knows the lay of the land in this forest just as well as Kumajirou does.

But maybe his master forgot bits of it? I mean, he does forget his pet's name a lot. And it's easy to remember too! Ku-ma-ji-rou. See? Easy!

Anyway, enough about that. While walking through the forest, Kumajirou suddenly tripped. He fell flat onto the ground, but quickly got up and saw what he tripped on.

A bucket.

But wait a second, that looks like one of the buckets they use for collecting maple syrup! And there are some drops of it left behind, too.

This planted a feeling of worry –and maybe a tiny mixture of panic- in them. This forest is dense –a lot of creatures are living in this place. What are the possibilities of those two being either hunted down or already chopped to bits?

Umm... probably around say 50-50 or so?

But who can say, right?

"Let's look a bit more," Ma Chao said. He was determined to find them, and Kumajirou nodded, following him shortly , Kumajirou noticed footsteps on the ground.

"Ma Chao," Kumajirou called, while tugging the fabric of his sleeves. Ma Chao turned to him and saw the footprints. He smiled. Now they at least have a lead of where they went, so now they're not searching blindly anymore.

They followed the footprint trail. They came up behind a bush. Ma Chao peeked through it. He could see a siloueth, both looking much like the two people they're currently looking for. Ma Chao and Kumajirou then stepped out of the brush slowly, but then Kumajirou stepped on something. A twig.

A "crack!" noise can be heard. Both siloueths have their backs turned againts Ma Chao and the bear. All four stiffened. One of the figures then turned, slowly, facing the one who stepped on the twig (which he assumed was)

"Eh? Kuma?" The man, revealed to be Canada said. Kumajirou smacked his forehead. After all this time, AFTER ALL THIS TIME. Dammit...

Ma Chao on the other hand, stared at Canada. Nice, he forgot. Again.

Ma Dai picked up the bucket, now filled with maple syrup, with little difficulty, smiling at Ma Chao and Kumajirou.

"Sorry, did we make you worry?" Ma Dai asked.

"We managed to harvest a lot this year, so good thing you two came," Canada said, then lifted one of the buckets he's carrying ,"mind helping us carry these?" He asked.

Oh wow... all that worrying for _shit._ Nice...

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Jin Palace...<p>

Sima Yi sighed in frustration.

He heard the news about his son's dissapearence. In fact, he already went searching for him. Then, Yuanji dissapeared, and he searched for her, too. Oh, and don't forget Zhong Hui.

Three of his generals. His son and his wife, plus another one of his officers (and strategist?).

Who will go next, hmm?

"My Lord," He heard someone call. He didn't bother turning around- he already recognized that voice. That sickly, but strangely still lively-sounding voice.

"What is it, Guo Huai," Sima Yi said, eyes twitching slightly. He knew he's going to get some more news about someone who dissapeared, probably his son, so he should be prepared for it, but somehow he just can't help but keep his blood from boiling.

"We uh... We haven't found any leads regarding the three's dissapearence," Guo Huai said, creeping a bit farther away from the room. Sima Yi's eyes twitched a second time at this, and he felt pure _anger_ welling up inside of him.

_What._

_The flaming._

_Fuck?!_

"Well, go search some more," he said, gritting his teeth, so as to help contain his anger. Guo Huai bowed when he said this and said a shaky "yes My Lord!" and scurried off to wherever.

Sima Yi on the other hand, is still trying to contain his anger. He feels just about ready to rip someone or _something _apart. He then looked to his side. There's a vase there, sitting on top of his drawer, ready to throw. Just sitting there, ready to be crushed.

But then he decided against it, seeing as though that wouldn't be a very good idea, and that a strategist should be able to keep his/her cool in any situation.

Goddamn was he _failing _at that.

He then decided to just go and search for them some more. Yeah, that'll be the best course of action.

Good luck, old man. Good luck.

* * *

><p>Switzerland's house, living room...<p>

Liechtenstein is asleep in her room right now, and Xing Cai is still in the living room, about to fall asleep.

It's two in the morning right now, and Switzerland _still _hasn't come home yet. What the hell is taking him so long?

Xing Cai then grabbed the phone. She's had enough of waiting. Liechtenstein said it was traffic jam, but really, it couldn't be this bad!

She then grabbed the phone book with her free hand and flipped through it, skimming through the pages trying to find Switzerland's number. Then she finally found it.

She's never used the phone before. Well, maybe once, but she's still not used to it, so she had a little bit of trouble while dialing Switzerland's number, with it being long and all. She then bought the phone close to her ears. She waited as the beeping sound of the phone continued to ring. Then finally, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line, which sounded like Switzerland said.

"Swiss!" Xing Cai replied ,"where are you right now?" she continued.

"I thought I already told Liech. I'm stuck in a traffic jam," He said ,"there's a construction site close to here. They're not working on it right now, but the site closed down the road," he continued. Xing Cai is it with constructions these days?

"Alright, I understand. Just get back here as fast as you can, okay? You're sister's getting worried," Xing Cai replied.

"Yeah, I noticed," Switzerland said ,"We're going on an alternate route back anyway, so we'll be there in a little while," he continued and hung up. Xing Cai did the same, putting the phone back on the table. She then sighed again. How long will "a little while" take?

It probably won't take as long as you think, Xing Cai, don't worry.

* * *

><p>Havana, Cuba...<p>

"So, where's you're weapon, hmm?" Zhu Rong asked. Cuba noticed her outstretched hand, reaching out to him, wanting that weapon to be put on her hand right now. Cuba sighed.

"What do you need it for?" He said with a tired voice. Zhu Rong dropped her hand and puts it on her hips.

"Nothing much, really. I just want to learn to use it," she said ,"and I may be able to help you with security around you're house?" she continued, winking at the end. Cuba then perked up a little bit. This could solve his sleeping problems! Not that he hasn't got any sleep, but he just hasn't got much in a while because of the robbery incidents going on lately.

But really? He's going to have a _girl_ do that for him? Damn, that'll tarnish his pride, man! No way will he let her do that for him!

But then again, he hasn't been getting much sleep lately. So he's got two choices: His pride, or his health?

"Ahh... I don't know about that... Besides, it's almost the world meeting, anyway, so no need to worry," he said. Zhu Rong scowled a bit at this. She knows what he's thinking.

"Oh, so you think I can't handle this, is that it?" She said.

"Wait, that's not-" Cuba said, but got cut off my Zhu Rong putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Huhuhu... Don't worry, I'll be fine! I've gone through way worse than this, remember?" She said, then gave him a light, playful punch on his shoulders and stepped back a little bit, smiling.

Ok, how the hell did she know about his shotgun again?

Well Cuba, it's because she saw you with one. Remember, when you guarded the house at night the night before, carrying a shotgun after the whole 'break-in' incident? Yeah.

Cuba then gave what Zhu Rong said some thought. That girl did come from an era where war was still pretty much going on everywhere. She even still has that air around her- that commanding-like air. I mean, she got rid of those guys like they we're nothing! She got out without any scartches whatsoever!

But, then there's the matter of his pride. What if someone sees his house being guarded by a girl? That wouldn't be fun, now would it?

"Alright, fine," he said, then got his wallet from his pocket and counted the money inside. Zhu Rong raised an eyebrow. What's he doing?

"I'll buy you another one, how about that? Since mine's the only one I have-,"

"Then we can switch turns guarding you're house? Sound good to me," She finished. And that was exactly what Cuba was thinking. He then smiled.

"Ok, then, you wait here! I'll be right back!" He said, and went off. Zhu Rong sighed. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

Including the matter of his pride as a man.

She chuckled a bit. Haha, men these days~...

* * *

><p>Bangkok, Thailand's house...<p>

Wang Yuanji just got back from her walk.

Thailand noticed her worried look. Yuanji sat on the sofa. She then sighed. Good job, Yuanji, you just made yourself worry more. Thailand stopped whatever he was doing and sat next to her.

"Yuanji," Thailand called. Yuanji turned to look at him. She mumbled a slight "hmm" and let Thailand continue.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Yuanji then sighed.

"Nothing, really. It's just that...," She trailed off. Thailand raised an eyebrow.

"How many days is it until the world meeting?" She asked. Thailand got a bit confused, but answered anyway.

"Two more days. Why?" He asked.

"Will anyone else come here until then?" She asked. Thailand knew what she's talking about and shrugged.

"No one can say, actually. I can't even guarantee if England will have the answer for this," Thailand said. Yuanji sighed. Again, not the answer she was hoping for, but at least he answered, so that's satisfying enough for her.

Still, she can't help but worry about the others. How's her home doing, she wonders. It's a question that runs through her mind the minute she wakes up in the morning, you see, and one that she wants to get an answer for soon.

Thailand wanted to say something else regarding they're situation, but he forgot what, and decided to just leave it be for now. After all, this doesn't look like a good time to talk to her.

Only two more days, Yuanji. Hold on!

* * *

><p>Ukraine's house, living room...<p>

Zhong Hui and Ukraine are still looking for a job.

They've already got one option: Baby-sitting, which Ukraine is good at, but Zhong Hui... eh, not so much...

They're still looking for others, though, just to make sure they didn't miss something that would pay better. Zhong Hui scanned through the newspapers, as did Ukraine when both of them sighed and put the newspapers they we're holding down. Looks like there's no luck on finding other options.

"So... which job are you going to take?" Zhong Hui asked sarcastiacly. He already knew the answer to this one.

"Obviously the baby-sitting job! There's nothing else for me to chose from!" Ukraine said with a slight scowl on her face. But then she smiled.

"It's a good thing it's baby-sitting, though! I'm at least good at dealing with kids," she said. Zhong Hui perked up for a moment. Ok, how come he didn't notice that? She's an elder sister, after all. _Elder_. Which means she has to deal with her younger siblings. _Two _younger siblings at that, and I suppose you already know who they are, folks!

"Right, you had to deal with your little brother and sister back then, after all," Zhong Hui said. Ukraine nodded. "Dealing with" is kind of a harsh way to say it, now that you think about it, but, it doesn't look like he can put it in any other way.

"Alright, I'll go call the client," Ukraine said, and picked up the phone next to her on the coffee table. She then took one of the newspapers, opened it, and dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up, and they both started conversing. Mid-way through the conversation, Ukraine's face lit up and a very wide smile appeared on her face. Zhong Hui knew at this moment that the client had accepted Ukraine's proposal to baby-sit his/her kids, and they both hung up.

"So, I take it the client accepted?" Zhong Hui asked in his usual sarcastic tone. Ukraine didn't notice that however, as she turned to him with a very happy look on her face.

"Yes!" She said. In her mind, the words"I'm saved! I'm saved!" kept on repeating itself. Zhong Hui sighed. He counted the days before the world meeting.

Two.

Well, now, work starts tomorrow, he assumes, so he'll have to help her out for one day.

_Ugh_.

Ukraine is good with dealing with kids, yes.

...Zhong Hui, however, can't _stand_ them. Especially, if what he think is true, those kids will be...

'_Oh, God, please don't be infants,'_ He thought. He turned a bit pale. Ukraine noticed that.

"Zhong Hui? Are you alright?" She asked.

"E-eh?! N-No, no, I'm okay," Zhong Hui answered, stuttering, while waving his hands in the air. Ukraine cocked her head a bit to the side. '_Huh? Weird_,' she thought.

Boy, was Zhong Hui glad he ended up with the normal one out of the three siblings instead of the two crazy ones.

Oh, and good luck baby-sitting, Zhong Hui!

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house, HK's room...<p>

"Here, drink up," Xiahou Ba said as he handed over the medicine—pills to Hong Kong. Both Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba have never seen medicine in this kind of form before. Pills? These could actually come in handy in the battlefield! They're easy to carry and are easy to swallow, too! Plus, it doesn't look like you can taste anything of it, not even bitterness.

Hong Kong took the pills and drank them along with some water. His fever spiked a bit this morning, but it went down again after sometime. Since then, he's been making good progress in terms of recovery.

"So, Hong Kong," Ling Tong called. Hong Kong turned to look at him, still with rather tired looking eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.

"Yeah?" He said.

"How many more days is it until the world meeting?" Ling Tong asked. He just wanted to be safe and make sure he's right, but his guess is three.

"Huh? Oh, the world meeting. It's in uh... two more days, I think," Hong Kong said. Xiahou Ba perked up at this. Two more days? Yes, he doesn't have to wait too long to get back!

That is, if this England man _can_ send them back.

Both Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba have their doubts, but they believed the sick kid's words anyway. It's they're only hope of getting back, after all.

Ling Tong looked outside. The moon is already up in the sky, and the sky is already dark-minus a few street lights and the stars, of course.

It won't be that long of a wait, I suppose.

Still, you can't help but wonder how Wu and Jin is doing.

Ehehe... Trust me, it's not something you want to see.

* * *

><p>Mollosia's house...<p>

Pang Tong, again, is sitting at the backyard of Molossia's house. He pondered about what he saw during his short walk around town. Life here seems to have gotten much simpler, yet more complicated at the same time.

He wonders what his Lord would say about all this. Surprisingly, he couldn't find an answer. Of course he knew what his Lord wanted: Peace, in a nutshell. But, then there comes the question about how everyone's life is like around these parts.

Confusion would be the right reaction for this one, I suppose.

Pang Tong then decided to go back into the house and see the now unconscious Zhang Jiao lying down on the couch.

"Molossia," Pang Tong called out. Molossia, who was sitting on another couch turned to him. Pang Tong pointed at the unconscious Zhang Jiao.

"Didn't I tell you to be patient?" Pang Tong asked. Molossia scratched the back of his head. Oh, he's gonna get it now...

"Oh, c'mon, man, even you have to admit that you wanted to at least punch that ass in the face!" Molossia exclaimed.

"Cease using those cursewords, would you?! And... yes, I do have to admit I did want to punch him a few times," Pang Tong said, looking to his side.

"But that doesn't mean you have the right to beat him up like that!" Pang Tong continued, pointing at Molossia.

"Hey, what do you-," but then got cut off as soon as Pang Tong hit him with his rod.

Molossia rubbed the aching side of his head, thinking "what the fuck was that for?!". On the other hand, Pang Tong was thinking about how obnoxious this kid was and walked out of the room.

Taiwan's house...

Nothing much really happened. These two won't dare come out of their rooms right now, and well... that awkward atmosphere still lingers in the air.

* * *

><p>Belarus' house...<p>

"**HAAAH!**"

And, after that one battle cry, the sound of two metal objects clashing against each other can be heard.

Yep, Belarus and Xiahou Dun are finally having their match.

See, Xiahou Dun was just minding his own business, walking down through the hallway on the first floor, when suddenly Belarus attacked him and said something along the lines of "fight me, bastard!"

And so, Dun proceeded to get chased around by this lunatic of a human, and finally found his sword lying down in the living room. He then grabbed it, parried his attacker, and that's when it all became a full-blown fight.

"C'mon, you can do better than that, right?!" Belarus screamed (which almost sounded like she was truly insane-well, maybe she is), with the face of a bloodthirsty lunatic.

Xiahou Dun, on the other hand, looked calm as calm can ever be while being in a fight, but inside, he was _pissed_. I mean _**pissed**_.

First of all, what's this girl's problem?! And second of all, yes, he can do better than that!

'_Oh, you want me to go all out? Fine, I'll go all out on you, you bitch!'_ Dun thought, and immediately lunged at Belarus, sword held tight.

A few strikes and parries later (did that even make sense?), both Belarus and Xiahou Dun landed on their initial spots again.

"Ahahaha! You call that going all out?!" She taunted. She then bent her body down and put her hands on her hips.

"Think you can beat me with those shitty moves?! As if!" She said, then lunged at Xiahou Dun for a third time. Their weapons came into contact with each other again, small sparks emanating from it.

"**I thought you said you we're from an era where war was pretty much still a trend!" **She screamed, her eyes sparked with a light that could only come from a bloodthirsty, battle-hungry lunatic. Xiahou Dun, enraged by her mockery of his skills, decided to _really_ go on full force, and successfully won the deadlock and threw Belarus back.

Both panted heavily. It's been 5 hours since they started fighting, and right now, Xiahou Dun is actually praising her-a little- regarding her skills in fighting. She is hella good with that knife.

Just then, he felt stinging pain coming from his cheek. Shortly after, a stream of blood came from it. He then wiped the blood off his cheek, and looked back.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Belarus asked. Xiahou Dun turned to her.

"Don't space out in a fight, dumbass!" She said, and they both clashed weapons again, only this time they didn't go into a deadlock. Xiahou Dun then lunged forward at the girl, suddenly wanting to fight her further, and striked her with his sword. Belarus parried, and striked back, and so the battle goes.

Liu Shan, on the other hand, is watching them from the sides. He smiled a bit. At least Dun finally made some company.

Yeah, I guess Belarus may be company enough for him.

...Let's just wait until he meets Russia.

* * *

><p>Back at Prussia's house!<p>

"So...," Cao Ren began,"Until we get to this England person, we're stuck here?" he continued. Prussia nodded.

"Lucky for you guys, though," Prussia said, took a sip of his beer, and continued,"the world meeting's in two days."

"I see," Da Qiao said. Both of them turned to her. She seems oddly.. sad.

"Da... Qiao?" Prussia said, having trouble pronouncing her name. Cao Ren knew exactly what's wrong.

"It's about your sister, isn't it?" Cao Ren said.

"Huh? O-oh, yes...," Da replied. Prussia sighed. Great, she has a sister?

"Don't worry, she'll be alright," Cao Ren said. Even though not the kind of thing Da would hear from him, she felt oddly assured. Assured by one of her enemies. Yeah...

Hey, love thy enemy, Da, love thy enemy.

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>AN: Well, my computer decided to be a bitch and wouldn't let me type the rest of the chapter, so I had to go and fix this thing first.

Anyway, guys, votings and suggestions box are CLOSED. Yes, this story is coming to an end! Hey, I need to reserve some characters for the sequel (?) to this fic featuring SW characters! (Oh and another one featuring Castlevania characters, but I suppose none of you care. I'm planning on making two fics like this at the same time, if you get me). So yeah, look forward to that!

Also, expect the next chap to be up soon, and the fic with SW character and the other one with Castlevania characters to be up soon! I can't say when, but soon, so don't worry!

Also, HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT, 6K+ WORDS, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

Ok, so yeah, see you next time peeps!


	13. Chapter 13: Before the world meeting

A/N: Yaay, the end of this story is drawing near... Argh, sorry, but I already explained before why this story's ending soon, right? Right, so, sorry guys!

Anyway, LET'S DO THIS!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When two worlds meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.13: Before the hellish abyss-I MEAN THE WORLD MEETING, SORRY...**

Seoul, South Korea, Korea's house...

Lu Xun and Korea just got back from their long walk. Both seems to have calmed down (especially Korea), and they remembered the world meeting is within two more days, so they decided to get back home and rest up.

Umm... scratch that, it's _tomorrow_. Man, they really need to prepare.

"Hey, Lu Xun?" Korea said. Lu Xun turned to him from his seat. Korea then chuckled a bit.

"You know you've only been staying here for a full week, right?" Korea said. Lu Xun nodded.

"Why?" He asked. Korea quieted down for a sec, but then waved his hands dismissively.

"You know, what? Never mind," Korea said ,"so, how about we just order something for dinner tonight?" Korea said. Lu Xun nodded.

"Just not something like those still raw and living octopuses, okay?" Lu Xun said. Wow, you still remember that? Nice job, Korea, you've scarred him more than you should've...

"Haha, don't worry about it! I'll order something a little less... exotic," Korea said, picked up his cellphone, and dialed a number to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

><p>Hanoi, Vietnam's house...<p>

"So, it's tomorrow, eh?" Sima Zhao said. Guo Jia turned to him.

"The world meeting?" Guo Jia asked. Zhao nodded. Vietnam got out of her room, dressed and ready for the night. She then heard the bells on the door ring.

"I'll get it," Vietnam said, and walked towards the door. When she opened it, Thailand and Wang Yuanji are there, holding in their hands, a tray of food. Vietnam smiled a bit. Not because these two are here, no, not just that.

It's because now, she isn't the only girl here.

See, the world meeting's tomorrow, and that would mean this'll be their last day here. Well, the visitor's last day here, if you get my drift. So, they decided to have a little meal together, since the plane to Korea leaves at midnight. They both sat down on the living room, Sima Zhao and Guo Jia helping Vietnam prepare the table, while Yuanji hepled Thailand place the food on the table. Both of them then sat down and started eating.

"So, this'll be your last day here, eh?" Thailand said. All three nodded.

"We'll be going back to our own era after this. Well, if this England guy knows how to send us back," Guo Jia said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" Vietnam asked. Sima Zhao chuckled a bit.

"Well, then I suppose we're stuck here," he said, then Yuanji stomped his feet under the table.

"How could you be joking about that? This is a serious matter!" Yuanji scolded. Sima Zhao just sweatdropped.

"It was meant to be sarcastic...," he said.

"Well, you're certainly not good at it," Vietnam replied. Zhao glared at her for a second.

Then, laughter erupted from all of them, and they started eating again.

Soon, they'll be able to get back to their homes. To an era back when war was still pretty much a trend.

It's rather sad, when you think about it. But it had to be done. They all don't belong in this era. There for, this had to be corrected.

And, hey, there's me being serious for once!

* * *

><p>Canada's house, living room...<p>

"Here you go," Canada said, as he handed over a pancake to Kumajirou. Kumajirou took it, and started munching on it like someone who hasn't eaten for a full week. Ma Chao and Ma Dai just sweatdropped.

"Does he eat like that all the time?" Ma Chao asked. Canada shrugged.

"Well, he really loves pancakes. And maple syrup," Canada said, giving Ma Dai the bottle of maple syrup.

This maple syrup they're using is the exact same one they harvested. And the one which stirred some trouble for the four of them.

"So," Ma Dai began ,"when's the plane to Korea, again?" he asked. Canada swallowed the pancake he's chewing before answering.

"Tonight, at 9 PM," Canada answered. Ma Chao nodded. It's their first time using a plane, after all, these kind of transportation didn't exsist back at their time. They'd all be watching the world from higher up in the sky by the time airplanes are invented.

But, still, at least they'll experience something no one in their era had ever experienced before. And it will be amazing.

...Well, if your not afraid of heights.

Luckily, none of them are, so that should make the trip there go by a _lot_ smoother.

"Canada," Kumajirou called. Canada and the others turned to him, both Ma Chao and Ma Dai now have been used to the fact that this bear can talk.

"Can you take me with you to the world meeting?" Kumajirou said. Canada sighed heavily.

"Kumajin, haven't I told you before that _no animals are allowed in the plane_? How can I-," but, Canada was the cut off by a poweful smack to the head. Fuck you, man, that is like the _worst _mistake you've made. Ever.

"Oww... Kuma, that hurt!" Canada said.

"Well, you did forget his name again," Ma Chao whispered. Canada looked confused.

"Forgot? I'm pretty sure it's Kumane," Canada said, making yet _another _mistake. Kumajirou felt his blood boil. How many times has his master forgot his name? He even went as kind as to not pretend to forget his master's name, so he'll remember as well. Then, Ma Dai spoke up.

"It's Kumajirou, Canada. Ku-ma-ji-rou," Ma Dai said. Canada smacked his forehead.

"Right, sorry, Kumajisan," Canada said. All just sweatdropped, and Kumajirou smacked his head harder. Good _fucking god..._

"Wait, I'm right... Aren't I...?" Canada asked and all stayed quiet.

Seriously, Canada... Wow, dude, even after Ma Dai corrected you. Jesus... *facepalms*

* * *

><p>Inside a plane...<p>

Sun Shang Xiang and the others are now on their way to South Korea. They'll have to sit there for some time until they get there, as the trip is quite long. Maybe around oh say... 15 hours, or so?

At least, that's what Xing Cai heard. It's their first time riding a plane, too, so that's a good enough reason for them to get excited. Well, it doesn't really look like it, but you can see that by just looking at Shang Xiang, whose eyes are looking out of the window. And it doesn't look like she's intending on looking the other way anytime soon.

Xing Cai, on the other hand, fell asleep. You remember that traffic jam incident? ...Yeah, she didn't sleep through the whole night, and Switzerland ended up coming home quite early in the morning. Maybe around 3 or something? Seriously, what kind of fucked up traffic jam is _that?_

Switzerland is asleep too, and Liechtenstein is looking out of the window as well. All remained quiet throughout the whole trip, and all Shang Xiang could think of was how _beautiful_ the world looked like from up above. So quiet and peacefull.

If only their era could be like that... That would be amazing. No bloodshed, no wars, no battles... just a quiet, peacefull land, going by life slowly, enjoying every given moment, just like the cloud she's seeing outside, just peacefully riding on the winds, letting it lead them tor wherever it goes to.

Shang Xiang knew it'll be a long time before that happens. But, she still clings on to hope. She knows her place will find peace, sooner or later. There will be no true peace, and she knows that, but at least there will come a time when wars will stop, and no more bloodshed is required. She knows that, and even though she'll have already passed on by then, she could still be watching the world from a place higher than the skies, just like what's she's doing now. And she knows Xing Cai is hoping for the same thing too. No one wants war.

Liechtenstein looked at Shang Xiang from where she's sitting. Perhaps, this incident really wasn't that bad after all. It looks like it's given time for them to stop for a bit and reflect. She can tell that just by seeing Shang Xiang's face.

Still, after this, they'll be meeting England, and these two'll be heading back.

'_I wonder if I'll see them again?'_ Liechtenstein can't help but think. She's really going to miss them when they leave.

Well, who can say, right?

I mean, who knows? Fate may have different plans...

* * *

><p>Inside another plane...<p>

"So, this is what it feels like to fly," Zhu Rong said. Cuba nodded.

"Nice, isn't it?" Cuba said.

"Yeah, it feels like your free to go anywhere," Zhu Rong said. She really wanted to smoke cigars, but the plane's rules state that no, you can't smoke. And she doesn't want to cause any trouble, so yeah, she's not going to smoke for the rest of the trip.

You could imagine how the smoke addicts feel by now.

But Zhu Rong isn't feeling any of that right now, and well... so is Cuba. Weird, because they both love smoking.

"Don't smoke in front of your kids, though," Cuba said. Zhu Rong nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's too bad we can't bring in those weapon's though," she said in a slight whisper. Cuba shushed her.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Cuba said.

"Sorry," Zhu Rong said and looked out of the window.

For the rest of the trip Zhu Rong and Cuba stayed quiet, occasionaly raising topics out of the blue a.k.a small talk.

Just a little longer, and you can finally see Meng Huo again, Zhu Rong!

* * *

><p>Ukraine's house, living room...<p>

Zhong Hui is sitting down on the sofa. Their first job went down quite well. And he has to admit, Ukraine really knows how to handle kids!

"Ukraine, are you done yet?!" Zhong Hui called.

"No, just wait a bit longer, 'kay?" Came the slightly muffled response from Ukraine. Zhong Hui sighed and looked at the clock in the room.

It's still 5 o'clock, and the place leaves at 7.30, but they had to be quick, so they don't get stuck in a traffic jam. Then, finally the door to Ukraine's room opened, and out came Ukraine, carrying her bag, ready to go.

"Alright, c'mon," Ukraine said, lifted her bag and went outside to find a taxi. Zhong Hui sighed.

All of a sudden, he felt... rather reluctant to leave this place. But he knew he didn't belong in this time-frame, and so he had to go back. If this England person can help him, that is. If not, then that means he's stuck here until he passes on.

"Zhong Hui, c'mon! I got us a taxi!" Ukraine called and waved her hand. Zhong Hui sighed, and then let out a small smile.

Heh... he's going to... miss this place. Yeah, he'll miss this place quite a bit.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house, HK...<p>

"So, we'll be leaving tomorrow," Ling Tong asked. Hong Kong nodded, drinking his tea.

"Heh... never thought this'll go by that fast," Xiahou Ba said, taking a sip of his own tea. Ling Tong nodded, tossing his weapon into the air, and then catching it again.

"Heh, you're not that bad, now that I think about it, Xiahou Ba," Ling Tong said, smiling at the boy. Xiahou Ba jolted slightly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" He asked. Ling Tong laughed, and so did Hong Kong. Xiahou Ba then sighed.

"Whatever...," Xiahou Ba said. He then suddenly smiled, and chuckled a bit. A rather.. devilish chuckle at that. The other two boys in there looked at him.

"So, how about it? A duel? Between you two?" Xiahou Ba said. Ling Tong was about to raise an objection when Xiahou Ba waved his hands dismissively.

"Nah, I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Hong Kong just recovered, after all!" Xiahou Ba said.

"Still," Ling Tong said ,"that medicine works wonders!" he finished. Hong Kong laughed.

"Aha, guy's, c'mon... it's only a small fever," Hong Kong said. The all laughed again, and continued their small talk.

Enjoy your time together, guys, enjoy your time together~..!

* * *

><p>Molossia's house, Molossia...<p>

Molossia ordered out for dinner tonight, but Pang Tong and Zhang Jiao didn't seem to mind.

"Quite good, this hamburger is...," Zhang Jiao began ,"the Heavens have blessed us!" he exclaimed.

Both men, on the other hand, didn't feel too "blessed", though, and felt like they want to just punch Zhang Jiao's face and _shut him up_.

"So, when's the plane or whatever you call it going to leave?" Pang Tong asked. Molossia raised five finger, and then switched to four. He then swallowed his burger.

"Nine o'clock," he said. Zhang Jiao just kept on rambling about how heaven had blessed them, but both men decided to ignore him, and kept on eating.

Don't worry, you won't see Zhang Jiao ever again after tomorrow, Pang Tong, Molossia...

* * *

><p>Taiwan's house, living room...<p>

"H-hey, um.. Taiwan, was it?" Guan Suo called. Taiwan looked up from her plate.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The world meeting'll be done tomorrow, right?" Guan Suo began. Taiwan nodded.

"So, how do we get there, again?" Guan Suo asked.

"Oh, yeah, about that..," Taiwan began ,"I uh, already picked us up tickets for a boat leaving for there tomorrow morning. We should be able to get there just before the world meeting," Taiwan explained. Guan Suo nodded.

"Right, I understand," he said. They both ate quietly after that, feeling the awkward feeling in the air coming back. Oh man, oh man, good thing this guy's wife isn't here...

Yeah, or else your ass will be kicked, Taiwan, your ass will be kicked...

* * *

><p>Russia's house, backyard...<p>

When yesterday, Xiahou Dun and Belarus are fighting, now it's Liu Shan's and Russia's turn.

Well, it would be if they had the time for that.

But, now isn't the time, and Liu Shan and the others are preparing for getting to Korea. Belarus, Xiahou Dun and Liu Shan are pretty much ready. All that's left is to wait for Russia.

"I'm ready! Shall we go now?" Russia said, as he came out of his room, carrying his suitcase. Belarus nodded. Both of them are giving off and aura which seems to intesify every second, unnerving even Xiahou Dun himself slightly.

Well, if it could unnerve Xiahou Dun, then what about Liu Shan?

As expected, this guy's shaking right now. Well, only a little bit, surprisingly, but that's only on the outside. Who knows what he's like on the inside, right?

They then left the house, going outside to find a taxi.

* * *

><p>Inside <em>another <em>plane...

Prussia, eventhough not a legit nation again *shot* insisted that he come to the world meeting along with his brother, Germany, to escort these people back to their own time.

And, so, here they are, riding an airplane, heading to South Korea.

Nothing much really happened: Cao Ren is asleep (surprisingly), and Da Qiao is looking out of the window, marveling at the sky's beauty from seeing it first-hand, while wishing her sister is there with her right now.

All of these people wonder though...

How are their home kingdoms doing?

Answer?

Utter chaos.

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>AN: OK, sorry if that chapter was crap, but THIS STORY WILL END SOON, GUYS, I'M SORRY!

So, yeah, looks forward to the next chapter, as it will be uploaded soon! So, until then, guys! See ya!


	14. Chapter 14: Commence the World Meeting!

A/N: And, now, here it is! The long awaited hellish abyss-I mean WORLD MEETING. Yes, that's it, WORLD MEETING.

Ahaha... *falcon-paunch'd*

Aargh, shit dude... Alright, folks, here ya go!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>When two eras meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.14: Commence the WORLD MEETING!**

Meeting hall, South Korea...

"Today's it, then...," Lu Xun said. Korea nodded.

"Yeah. I just called England," Korea began. Lu Xun nodded and let him continue. "He said he'll come today," Korea finished. Lu Xun nodded.

Yep, today's it. The world meeting. The day Lu Xun and the other visitors (if there are any) will leave this place via England's magic. Lu Xun still kind of doubt it, but it doesn't look like there's any other way to get back. At least, not that he knows of.

Hence, why they're here so early today. And, besides, Korea's the host, after all, even though America will be leading the meeting itself.

"Well, this is taking a while... I'm gonna go outside for a bit," Lu Xun said and walked off. Korea just sat there, waiting for the others.

* * *

><p>Back garden, meeting hall, South Korea...<p>

Lu Xun arrived at the garden at the back of the meeting hall. He's only stayed here for a whole week, but that's already given him enough to say how the future in his place might turn out. He'll be gone by then, but at least he's able to picture it by now. Something no one will _ever_ expect.

Though, he's not planning on telling anyone anytime soon.

He then turned his attention to the garden here. It looked magnificent. Plants are everywhere: roses, and a few other flowers, some neatly trimmed bushes and grass, and also two fully grown trees that all look healthy.

He then made a sudden commitment. He'll strive to make his place better. He knows now that the peace that everyone's looking for will never be found, but they can make it. At least close enough to their image. After all, the world has it's dark sides and it could never truly be diminished. It coexists with the good side of the world.

With that in mind, Lu Xun turned back, and headed back to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Inside the meeting room...<p>

Voices are erupting from the room. And, guess what? All the other visitors have gathered there!

Sima Zhao is now talking with Yuanji and Zhong Hui, while Xiahou Ba is talking to both Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba. Then, the door suddenly opened. Ling Tong was the first one who noticed.

"Huh? Lu Xun!" Ling Tong said. Lu Xun waved his hand.

"I take it master Zhou Yu has been looking for me?" Lu Xun asked. Ling Tong smiled slightly.

"Not just him. The whole of Wu has been out looking for you! Hey, you know the tree in the garden of the palace, right?" Ling Tong asked. Lu Xun nodded.

"Well, it's been hit quite a bit, and well... let's just say we're in deep shit by the time we get back," Ling Tong said. Lu Xun looked surprised. Deep shit? Since when has Ling Tong been talking like that?

"Oh-hey, don't look at me like that! That was actually the _worst_ way to put it," Ling Tong said, raising his hands.

"Ya don't say...," Shang Xiang added.

"It's not just you, you know," Xing Cai began ,"but all of us are. I... think I can imagine what father will do to both me and Shan," she continued.

"And both me and Dai here," Ma Chao added. All shuddered at the thought.

"So, I take it this "England" man will be arriving sometime soon?" Guo Jia asked. Vietnam nodded.

"Yes. And, I think that's him," She said as she pointed at a man wearing a biege suit with a black tie and thick eyebrows.

"Huh- WHA-," England said, then stopped on his tracks. Oh man, this is a _lot _of people!

"Alright, everyone, gather up," England said. They all did just that.

"Hmm... goddamit, did that frog really try to mess around with my spells?" England said as he smacked his head. It was an idiot move for him to leave the door to that small vault open. Before he could say anything else, though, everybody else started coming in. First was China, who was _very_ happy to see some of his old friends there, then Austria and Hungary, and so on until America came in as late as ever.

"Oh boy, this sure is a lot of personifications," Pang Tong commented. Zhang Jiao nodded.

"And I doubt that's all of them," Zhang Jiao said. Pang Tong nodded, glad that for _once_ the man didn't ramble on about heaven. Sure, sure, it's good, and it's allowed, but when you do it all the _fucking time_, it just gets _fucking annoying._

After that, the meeting started. Then, in the middle of it, France said something that made him sign his death-wish.

"Umm... actually, about you all being sent here," France began. The Chinese visitors turned their attention to him, and so did their hosts. France then continued.

"Well, uh... I'm... It was my fault," he continued. Everyone gasped.

"I was messing around with England's spells. I didn't think any of it would actually _work_!" France admitted. England then glared daggers at him.

"What did you say, you _bloody git_?" England said through gritted teeth. France turned to him, both of his hands raised. Then, Zhu Rong came in.

"You made me leave my home just because of your stupid-ass _mistake_?!" She screamed. France crept away slightly from the crowd. Then, Germany banged the table.

"Would you all please just be quiet so that we can finish this quickly and get you all back?!" Germany ordered. The room instantly became quiet and tense. Even Prussia decided to keep quiet.

"Good. You may continue," Germany said as he pointed at Japan, who was just in the middle of his report. Japan nodded and continued.

The meeting went on... well, smoothly, aside from everyone glaring daggers at France for being such a fucking retard. Seriously, if looks could kill, France'll be dead by now.

Then, the world meeting finally finished. Everyone left aside from the visitors and their hosts.

"Alright, c'mon," England said, urging everyone to follow him. They all then left for England's place.

-To be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: Not much to say, but *Inhales* NEXT CHAPTER IS IN THE WORKS! (or should be uploaded around the time this one's uploaded too)


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye 2012

A/N : And... here we go. The final chapter before the Epilouge.

* * *

><p><strong>When two eras meet... WAIT, WHAT!<strong>

**C.15: Goodbye 2012...!**

They all feel reluctant.

Yet, they all had to leave. They don't belong in this place, this time-frame.

They'll all have to say their goodbyes, right here, right now.

* * *

><p>England's place, London, England...<p>

Korea, Lu Xun and the others arrived at England's place. The others took one last look at the vast city before heading inside. Only Hong Kong, Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba stayed outside. Hong Kong then suddenly ran to them and hugged both of them. Upon impact, both Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba nearly fell to the ground.

"Waugh!" Both yelped. Hong Kong clinged onto them and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Hong Kong said. Xiahou Ba smiled.

"Yeah, us too," He said, patting Hong Kong's head. Ling Tong then reached to his neck and took off his scarf.

"Here," he said, handing over the scarf to Hong Kong. Hong Kong heasitantly took it. He then smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Ling Tong nodded. Hong Kong smiled, and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Xiahou Ba asked. Hong Kong turned back to them.

"Home. Aniki's waiting for me," Hong Kong said and waved his hand. Xiahou Ba and Ling Tong waved theirs, too, and both went on their ways.

Inside the vault, England has already prepared the spell, and all have already said their goodbyes and some of them have already gathered inside the circle. Lu Xun was just about to go into the circle when he felt someone pat his shoulders. It was Korea.

"Yeah?" Lu Xun asked. Korea then gave him a good and friendly slap on the back.

"Hehe, your a strategist, right?" Korea began ,"then you'll be able to make a world like this one. With help, yes, but I know you can!" Korea said. Lu Xun's eyes widened slightly, surprised at the young boy's words, He then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Korea," He said, and went into the circle. Ling Tong and Xiahou Ba joined soon after.

"Alright, everyone, get ready," England said, and everyone braced themselves. A series of words-chants- can be heard coming from England's mouth, and the circle started to glow dimly. Then, it went brighter, and brighter.

"Good luck out there," they heard one of them say, and the others saying things similar to that. The visitors smiled. Even Zhong Hui did a little. As annoying as this whole trip was, they made friends.

Friends they would never be able to meet again.

A tear fell down Shang Xiang's face at the thought of that, but the girl quickly wiped them off, just in time as the spell started taking full effect. The light glew it's brightest, blinding everyone. Lu Xun closed his eyes.

'_...'_

And the light dispersed.

'_Goodbye 2012...'_

...

"The spell's done! They're back, now!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: What?! "To Be Continued"?! Yeah, this story's not finished yet! Only one more chapter to go, and then it's done...


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**When two eras meet**

**Final Chapter: Epilogue.**

The visitors woke up all at the same time, and found out...

They're home!

"What? H-hey, I'm back!" Lu Xun exclaimed, and so did others in the other kingdoms.

A little while later...

In Wu...

"Sis! Where have you been?!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed.

"And you too, Shang Xiang! We we're all worried sick about you!" Lianshi added. Both just stood there.

"S-sorry...," they both apoligized, and the other two proceeded to hug them.

"Don't do that again!" Xiao said. Da patted her head.

"No, I won't, don't worry sis. I promise," Da replied.

Elsewhere, Ling Tong is spacing out at the garden, when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Gan Ning.

"You idiot, where have you been?!" Gan Ning said, and proceeded to scold the man about how Wu's state was when he and the others left.

Else where, Xing Cai, Xiahou Ba and the others who had dads we're busy being scolded by them. As did Xiahou Dun and the others by their Lords.

Zhang Jiao wandered elsewhere, no one ever questioning about where the old man went, not even his sons.

Pang Tong met up with Zhuge Liang again.

"Pang Tong," Zhuge Liang greeted.

"Good to see you again, old friend," Pang Tong replied.

"Just where have you been? You know what kind of state Shu was in when you and some others we're gone," Zhuge Liang asked, calm as ever. Pang Tong chuckled a bit.

"Well, I would tell you, if it wasn't so complicated," Pang Tong began ,"But, if you really want to, you can go grab a seat first. Because this'll be _long_," Pang Tong said.

Back in Wu, at Lu Xun's quarters, Lu Xun is working again, after being scolded by his master. He thought back at Korea's words.

'_You'll be able to make a world like this. With help, yes, but I'm sure you can!"_

Lu Xun smiled at those words. They're really encouraging, he had to thank him for that. But, then it all comes down to him, right?

Right, and he says he'll try his best to make it. For everyone's sake.

He then got back to work, with newfound spirit.

* * *

><p>A friend who they'll never meet again?<p>

No, no, they'll meet again. It doesn't matter how far you are. Fate has plans, and those plans may involve in them meeting again. And the bonds that tie you all will go even beyond that of death itself. It has no boundaries, always binding you all together.

And so, they all continued on with their lives, cherishing their memories together, locking it safely deep withing their hearts.

-FIN-

* * *

><p>AN: And, that's it folks! The end of "When two eras meet"!

Oh, nope, this isn't the end of the_ series_, though! "When two worlds will meet 2" is in the works, in fact, I've already finished the first chapter! Yay, so I'll upload that right now!

So yeah, this has been me, signing off. For now. See ya'll later, peeps! PEACE! v


End file.
